Gli Occhi Di Jane
by RakyRizzles
Summary: Fanfiction italiana dedicata a Rizzoli and Isles. Parla della storia d'amore fra queste due donne vista con gli occhi di Jane.
1. Chapter 1

Nella vita scegliamo una strada da percorrere e poi lei ci porta a tante meraviglie che non potremmo mai dimenticare.

Io sono Jane Rizzoli e sono un detective di Boston,della divisione omicidi,ma prima ho lavorato per la narcotici e diciamo la verità ,mi son fatta il culo per arrivare fin qui.

Sono di famiglia italiana,figlia di un idraulico,Frankie Sr. e di una casalinga,Angela,sono la figlia di mezzo,ho due fratelli uno pi grande,Tommy e uno pi piccolo,Frankie Jr.  
Mio padre un uomo che si dedica molto al lavoro e poco alla madre sempre in cucina si occupa di me e dei miei fratelli tutto il giorno,anche troppo alcune volte,lavora alla caffetteria della centrale.  
Tommy stato in prigione attualmente lavora dove gli capita.  
Frankie invece un bravo ragazzo, un poliziotto,ma sogna di diventare detective proprio come me.

Ma nella mia vita non c'è solo la mia famiglia,quella vera,di sangue intendo.  
Ed proprio per questo che ho iniziato la mia storia con quelle al mio lavoro alla mia scelta di diventare un detective,ho conosciuto una persona davvero chiama Maura,Dottoressa Maura Isles,lavora insieme a me,è il medico legale della mia unità .

Ora vi racconto un pò la nostra storia..

* * *

Cavanaugh:"Ragazzi oggi un gran giorno, il giorno in cui vi presenterò il nuovo detective che farà parte del Team.  
Date il benvenuto al detective Jane Rizzoli."

In quel momento il mio cuore stava scoppiando,ero finalmente dove volevo arrivare da anni ormai.

Korsak:"Piacere,sono il detective Korsak e sarò tuo partner,sono il più vecchio della squadra."  
Jane:"Piacere detective..e io a quanto pare sono l'unica donna."

Il detective mi sorrise mentre io andai verso la mia scrivania.  
Mi ero appena seduta quando il mio cellulare ha iniziato a vibrare..  
Jane:"Rizzoli,si,arrivo fra 5 minuti."  
Korsak:"Appena seduta alla scrivania e già un omicidio?Wow Rizzoli,allora sei un gran detective."  
Non sapevo se ridere o piangere.

* * *

Siamo arrivati al porto,c'era il cadavere di un uomo per terra,totalmente ricoperto di sangue.  
Jane:"Cosa abbiamo qui?"  
Poliziotto:"Uomo di 55 anni,bianco,con un colpo d'arma da fuoco dritto al petto,aspettando il medico legale per saperne di più ."  
Jane:Che diavolo!Dov'è il medico?Non c'era traffico venendo qui."  
Korsak:"Ah eccola!"

In quel momento mi voltai,vidi una donna bella,elegante che camminava verso di noi.  
Aveva i capelli biondo miele,mossi che le cadevano sulle spalle perfettamente.  
Indossava una camicia verde scuro,una gonna nera e dei tacchi altissimi,che io non mi sognavo di portare neanche per pochi secondi.

Maura:"Oh,lei dev'essere il nuovo ,Maura Isles,sono il medico Korsak."  
Korsak:"Salve Doc."  
Jane:"Si,piacere detective Jane Rizzoli."  
Maura"Uhm,cognome tipico italiano,si vede anche dai suoi lineamenti."  
Jane:"La prego,mi dia del tu e mi chiami pure Jane".  
Maura:"Vale anche per te detective."

Non avevo parole,cos feci un sorriso timido.

Maura:"Colpo d'arma da fuoco,sparato da vicino."  
Jane:"Quindi la vittima conosceva l'assassino?"  
Maura:"Detective,io non faccio mai ipotesi, la scienza può determinare certe cose."

Cosa?Ma questa è pazza,però sembra in gamba.

Jane:"Ok,scusami."  
Maura:"Potete portare via il corpo,l'autopsia ci dirà qualcosa in più .Io vado,ci vediamo fra qualche ora Jane."  
Jane:"Certo,non vedo l'ora di sapere qualcosa di più dalla scienza."  
Maura:"Ah..bevenuta nella squadra."  
Jane:"Grazie."

Quando si è allontanata chissà perchè sapevo che sarebbe stato bello lavorare con lei.


	2. Chapter 2

Purtroppo Maura non aveva ancora fatto l'autopsia,ma aveva dato al laboratorio un pò di lavoro con i test del DNA.  
Quindi il giorno dopo avevo un sole tiepido sul viso che mi diceva -forza Rizzoli sveglia,devi lavorare al tuo primo caso d'omicidio.-  
così mi sono alzata e sono andata verso la cucina.  
Ho preso il mio solito caffè istantaneo,roba da nausea,però non ho mai tempo per un vero caffè .  
Mi sono fatta una doccia veloce,ho portato fuori il mio cane,Jo Venerdì e poi sono andata dritta al dipartimento.

* * *

Korsak:"Buongiorno Rizzoli,dormito bene?"  
Jane:"Ehm,non male,ma chiamami Jane."  
Korsak:"Certo,Jane."  
Jane:"Novità sulla vittima di ieri?"  
Korsak:"Si,abbiamo scoperto che lavorava come stagista in uno studio legale prestigioso di moglie,ne figli,neanche una solo."  
Jane:"Sarà il caso di andare a parlare con il suo capo,novità dalla Isles?"  
Korsak:"Nessuna,però ha detto che avrebbe chiamato vado dal capo,tu aspetta la dottoressa ."  
Jane:"Grazie."

L'attessa era snervante,ero da un giorno in questa squadra e il medico legale mi aveva già fatto aspettare due volte.  
Sono scesa nella caffetteria a prendermi un caffè lungo,per ingannare l'attesa,poi ho sentito vibrare il telefono:

Maura:"Detective?Buongiorno,sono i risultati del test del DNA.E' presente solo quello della vittima."  
Jane:"Cavolo..Grazie Maura."  
Maura:"Se vuoi scendere per assistere all'autopsia non ci sono problemi,almeno che tu non sia debole di stomaco."

Riuscivo a sentire una risata dall'altra parte del telefono.

Jane:"No dottoressa,per niente."

Maura:"Allora ti aspetto qui."

* * *

Non ero mai stata in un posto così cupo prima di quel giorno,ma c'era qualcosa che in qualche modo riusciva a renderlo bello.

Maura:"Benvenuta nel mio laboratorio."

Ogni cosa era al suo posto,forse in ordine alfabetico,non so,so solo che era tutto sistemato perfettamente.  
Maura indossava una divisa da medico nera e aveva i capelli bistudi nella mano dei guanti blu,pieni di sangue.

Jane:"Si,bel posto."  
Maura:"Non sei mai stata qui?"  
Jane:"No,sono nuova nel campo,ho visto solo roba finta alle lezioni del corso per diventare detective."  
Maura:"Io sono qui per far parlare la morte."  
Jane:"Secondo me sei molto brava."

Dalla sua bocca non uscì neanche una parola,era solo un pò rossa sul viso,ma riprese a lavorare.

Maura:"Ecco qui il proiettile,lo farò dire con certezza che l'assassino era a circa 2 metri dalla nostra vittima,ha sparato un colpo deciso al petto,ma non ho finito qui;nelle sue dita c'è un residuo di polvere,ma non polvere qualsiasi,quella che si mette sulle carte da gioco."  
Jane:"Quindi possibile che la nostra vittima fosse un giocatore?"  
Maura:"Credo proprio di si."  
Jane:"E il forse aveva debiti di gioco altissimi e doveva dei soldi a qualcuno e questo qualcuno l'ha ucciso."  
Maura:"Può Jane..ti va di andare a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro?Vorrei conoscerti meglio."

Mi fece un sorriso caldo,come se davvero avesse voglia di conoscermi e non per lavoro.

Jane:" Certo,ci vediamo al Dirty Robber qui vicino,hanno la mia birra preferita."  
Maura:"Sarò li alle 20:00."  
Jane:"Va bene.A dopo Doc."  
Maura:"A dopo Jane."

* * *

Ed eccola li,alle 20:00 spaccate aveva aperto la porta del locale e si era comodamente seduta davanti a me.

Jane:"Ciao,non so cosa bevi di solito,quindi non ho ordinato per te."  
Maura:"Nessun problema. Ehi ragazzo,un bicchiere di Pinot Nero,grazie."  
Jane:"Wow,siamo sofisticate."  
Maura:"Il vino fa bene,la birra no."  
Jane:"Ehi!La birra fa bene,mi fa dimenticare le cose brutte della giornata."  
Maura:"Io sarei una cosa brutta allora?"  
Jane:"No sei una cosa bella."

In quel momento calò il silenzio,mentre Maura prese un sorso di vino per nascondersi dietro al bicchiere dopo le mie parole.

Maura:" Grazie,è molto bello da parte tua,nessuno mi aveva mai detto una cosa simile."  
Jane:"Prego..la gente è stupida Maura."

Da quella sera abbiamo iniziato a parlare delle nostre vite,ogni giorno,abbiamo avuto modo di conoscerci e beh,adesso le cose sono cambiate.


	3. Chapter 3

E' passato circa un anno da quella sera al Dirty Robber,la prima volta al Dirty Robber con Maura.

Adesso siamo sedute allo stesso tavolo. Io mangio un cheeseburger con patatine e lei le solite cose salutari che mi fanno venire il vomito,però ogni tanto,anche se lei pensa che non me ne accorgo,ruba una patatina dal mio piatto.

Jane:"Se vuoi le patatine fritte alza la mano e ordinale."  
Maura:"Non le voglio Jane."  
Jane:"Me le stai rubando tutte Maur."  
Maura:"C'è più gusto a rubarle dal tuo piatto."

Si è messa a ridere come una scema.

Jane:"Non sei per niente un medico legale serio."  
Maura:"Ehi,non dire così."

Questa volta sono stata io a ridere. Mi piace provocare Maura,lei si arrabbia,le si arriccia il naso e spalanca gli occhi come fosse una pazza.

Jane:"Mamma mi ha chiesto di dirti se domani ti va di venire a pranzo da me,cucina lei,sai,pranzo in famiglia."  
Maura:"Uhm,sarebbe bello. Ci sarò. Sta bene?"  
Jane:"Non molto,da quando papà l'ha lasciata per scappare con un'altra,con il mutuo da pagare,lei è un pò impazzita."  
Maura:"E' normale,una parte del suo cervello ha smesso di ragionare per la delusione."  
Jane:"Si,credo sia una reazione normale. Beh, allora ci vediamo domani a casa mia."  
Maura:"Certo ."

Lei fece un sorriso e si diresse verso la sua auto.

* * *

Angela:"Buongiorno Janie."  
Jane:"Mamma sei già qui di prima mattina."  
Angela:"Cristo,devo preparare il pranzo per tutti. Li sopra c'è un pò di caffè e il dolce che ti piace,fai colazione e poi vestiti."  
Jane:"Non ho 5 anni Ma."  
Angela:"Così dimostri di averli e vedi di vestirti bene,perchè oggi c'è anche Maura,come ben sai."  
Jane:"Non devo conquistarla."

Con questa frase calò il silenzio sulla colazioni e poi andai verso il bagno per farmi una bella doccia.  
Mi sono messa un paio di pantaloncini di jeans nero e una maglia del dipartimento e sono andata verso la cucina.

Angela:"Ti avevo detto di vestirti bene Jane Cleme-"  
Jane:"NON pronunciare quel nome."

Odio quando mi chiama con il mio nome completo.

Mentre discutevo con mia madre ho sentito il campanello suonare.  
Jane:"Vado io!"

Frankie/Tommy:"Ciao Ma. Ciao Jane"  
Angela:"Ciao ragazzi."  
Jane:"Ehilà..Uhm Frankie,hai portato la birra dovrò bere un pò per sopportare nostra madre."  
Frankie:"Hahaha."  
Tommy:"Ehi,c'è un posto in più.Chi stiamo aspettando?"  
Jane:"Maura. Mamma ha insistito per invitare anche lei."  
Tommy:"Fantastico."

Ed ecco di nuovo il campanello. Con un rapido scatto sono andata verso la porta e prima di aprire mi sono sistemata i capelli con un gesto involontario.O forse no..

Jane:"Ciao Maura,entra pure."  
Maura:"Ciao famiglia Rizzoli,ho portato il vino per ringraziarvi dell'invito.E' stato gentile da parte vostra."  
Angela:"E' un piacere averti qui Maura."  
Maura:"Mmm..che profumo. Cucina italiana!"

* * *

Mamma portò in tavola le sue lasagne al sugo.

Maura:"Angela,mi dispiace per la casa."  
Angela:"Grazie."  
Maura:"Che ne diresti di venire a vivere nella mia casa degli ospiti?E' sempre vuota,è un peccato."  
Jane:"No Maur,non devi farlo."  
Maura:"Invece si, per me siete un po' come una famiglia,quella che non ho mai avuto."

Quelle parole entrarono nel mio cuore come un treno in piena corsa.

Angela:"Oh vieni qui." I soliti abbracci di Mamma. "Grazie,accetto volentieri."  
Maura:"Fantastico!"  
Tommy:"Ti aiuterò io con le valigie e tutto il resto."  
Angela:"Grazie piccolo."

Mia mamma è una maledetta ficcanaso,non volevo stesse vicino a Maura,ma forse meritava quella casetta dopo quello che le ha fatto passare mio padre e poi Maura aveva bisogno di una mamma,la sua era sempre in giro. Lei aveva bisogno della famiglia Rizzoli. Aveva bisogno di me.

* * *

Il giorno dopo era una noia mortale al dipartimento. Un mucchio di fogli impilati sopra la scrivania di casi da archiviare.

Jane:"Che noia questo lavoro d'ufficio."  
Korsak:"Mi servirebbe una bella tazza di caffè!"  
Jane:"Andiamo in caffetteria."

* * *

Jane:"Mamma,che ci fai qui?"  
Angela:"Frankie mi ha trovato un lavoro qui alla caffetteria,ne ho bisogno per mantenermi."  
Jane:"Grazie Frankie!"  
Frankie:"Ehi,le servirà per non pensare a papà e per mettere da parte un pò di soldi per pagare i debiti."  
Angela:"Salve sergente Korsak,come sta?"  
Korsak:"Tutto bene signora Rizzoli. Potrei avere un caffè lungo?"  
Angela:"Certo,arriva subito.E per te Jane?"  
Jane:"Caffè doppio. Grazie Ma."

La mia vita senza caffè sarebbe uno schifo.

Jane:"Qualcuno ha visto Maura?"  
Angela:"Ecco i caffè.Beh è uscita presto stamani di casa,ma non so dove fosse diretta."

In quel momento ero molto preoccupata,perchè di solito mi scrive sempre al mattino.E' molto dolce.  
Mi manda un messaggio e ci allega uno smile.

Jane:"Diavolo ho lasciato il cellulare sulla scrivania,vado su a prenderlo."

* * *

Arrivo al piano di sopra e trovo Maura seduta alla mia scrivania.

Maura:"Ehi,ti stavo cercando,ma vedo che hai lasciato qui il tuo cellulare."  
Jane:"Niente messaggio questa mattina,mi sono preoccupata dottoressa."  
Maura:"Scusa,non pensavo ci tenessi così tanto."  
Jane:"Dico solo che mi fa iniziare la giornata con un sorriso."

Maura mi ha guardata e ha sorriso.

Maura:"Questo è molto dolce da parte tua."  
Jane:"Penso sia più dolce da parte tua."

Quei messaggi,non smetterà mai di inviarli,non rinuncerebbe a farmi sorridere ogni giorno.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura tornò al lavoro e io alla caffetteria,avevo bisogno di parlare con mia madre.

Jane:"Mamma avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
Angela:"Dimmi piccola,cosa posso fare per te?"  
Jane:"Domani è un anno che io e Maura ci conosciamo e beh,pensavo di farle qualcosa di carino come regalo,ma tu sai benissimo che non sono esattamente come lei. Non sono per niente come lei."  
Angela:"Hahaha Janie. Lo sai che i regali più belli sono quelli fatti con il cuore. Che ne dici di cucinarle qualcosa,magari il suo piatto preferito e poi le regali un ciondolo."  
Jane:"Che diavolo mamma,non devo festeggiare l'anniversario di matrimonio."  
Angela:"Non mi sembra tanto diversa la cosa."

Quelle parole mi fecero ragionare,peggio di quando devo risolvere un caso. Cosa voleva dire mia mamma con quella frase? Forse lei stava leggendo qualcosa tra le righe che io non riuscivo a leggere.  
In effetti ultimamente c'era qualcosa di diverso in me. Quando stavo con Maura mi sembrava di vedere un mondo fatto solo di meraviglie,sembrava quasi che i criminali e quei fottuti psicopatici che mi circondavano ogni giorno,non esistessero.  
E poi volevo davvero fare qualcosa di speciale per lei,qualcosa che non avevo mai fatto per nessuno.

Jane:"Smettila Ma,cavolo!"  
Angela:"Dico solo che non ho mai visto nessuno così unito come voi. Neanche io e tuo padre appena fidanzati eravamo così. Avete una bella amicizia,mi sembra carino che tu voglia festeggiare tutto questo e poi io adoro Maura e lo sai."  
Jane:"Grazie,prenderò in considerazione i tuoi consigli." 

Mia madre mise un rapido bacio sulla mia testa,come faceva sempre prima di lasciare una conversazione,ma io dovevo ancora decidere cosa fare per Maura.

* * *

Korsak:"Ehi Jane,domani andiamo a bere al Dirty Robber con i ragazzi della narcotici,sai Matt va in pensione,così vogliono salutarlo da veri poliziotti,tu sei dei nostri?"  
Jane:"Mi piacerebbe,ma devo fare qualcosa di speciale per Maura,domani è un anno che ci conosciamo e così vorrei festeggiare. Qualche consiglio?"  
Korsak:"Non ho mai festeggiato queste cose,però forse dovresti prepararle qualcosa per cena e magari regalarle una cosa tipo braccialetto dell'amicizia e quelle cose da donne."  
Jane:"Ehi,ti sembro una donna come tutte le altre?"  
Korsak:"Hahaha no Rizzoli,tu sei diversa,ma questo non vuol dire che non puoi fare un gesto dolce per la tua amica."  
Jane:"Hai ragione. Grazie. Io vado a casa,ci vediamo domani. Notte."  
Korsak:"Notte Jane."

* * *

A casa mia era tutto tranquillo,c'era solo il rumore della tv e dei pezzi di pomodoro che cadevano sul cartone della pizza mentre la mangiavo. I Boston Celtics stavano vincendo e io ero felice,ma allo stesso tempo pensavo ancora a cosa fare il giorno dopo. Cazzo mancavano poche ore e io volevo davvero sorprendere Maura.  
E' la migliore amica che io abbia mai avuto,da sempre. Conoscere una persona grazie ad una passione in comune qualcosa di magico. Certo in questo caso una passione un pò strana,parliamo di crimini e morte,ma la sostanza non cambia.  
Forse è il caso che io vada a dormire,il sonno mi aiuterà a pensare.

* * *

Mi sono svegliata con la stanza buia e umida. Cazzo piove! Volevo il sole per questa giornata speciale. Il cattivo umore era nell'aria,però poi sento il cellulare vibrare sul mio comodino,allungo la mano,apro il messaggio che mi ha inviato Maura:  
"Il tempo è un fattore poco importante quando stai bene con una persona. Puoi conoscerla da 10 anni da 10 mesi,da 10 giorni,da 10 minuti,da 10 secondi,ma se l'hai amata sin dal primo istante allora tutto questo non conta nulla,perchè il tempo è un fattore poco importante quando non lo senti passare. Son felice di conoscere un detective così bravo e una ragazza fantastica. Buon anniversario d'amicizia Jane."

Dio,quella pioggia nella mia testa era sparita,per me c'era un sole che nella mia vita non avevo mai visto.  
Non volevo rispondere al messaggio,volevo tenere tutto per me,però non ho resistito:

"Allora non l'ho mai sentito il tempo. Buon anniversario d'amicizia Maura."

Dio,in quel momento avrei voluto abbracciarla forte in modo da sentire i suoi capelli perfetti sulla mia guancia e il profumo di vaniglia e fiori che proveniva dal suo collo. Ma dovevo alzarmi,avevo da preparare tutto prima di stasera. Non per me,per Maura.

* * *

Appena ho finito di fare la spesa per la cena e lo shopping per il regalo ho deciso di chiamare Maura.

Jane:"Ehila passo a prenderti al dipartimento e andiamo a bere qualcosa. Ti va?"  
Maura:"Certo Jane,esco alle 20:30."  
Jane:"Perfetto,sarò li per quell'ora. Ciao a dopo."  
Maura:"Ciao."

Una corsa fino a casa di Maura. Ho rubato le chiavi a mia madre e mi sono messa a cucinare dal primo al dolce.  
Non l'avevo mai fatto in vita mia,ma per lei questo e altro.

Quando tutte le cose erano pronte,mi sono fatta una doccia nella casa degli ospiti,dove ora abitava mia madre e mi sono cambiata.  
Un vestito nero semplice e un paio di tacchi,bassi,ma forse troppo alti per me.  
Ho afferrato le chiavi della macchina e sono uscita. Prima di arrivare al dipartimento mi sono fermata a comprare un mazzo di margherite bianche,le preferite di Maura.  
Ero in anticipo di 5 minuto,ma almeno avevo tutto il tempo per calmarmi e riflettere.  
Avevo organizzato tutto davvero come se fosse un appuntamento romantico. Ora quasi avevo voglia di buttare fuori dal finestrino quei fiori,ma non ci riuscivo. Volevo solo vedere il sorriso di Maura.  
Cazzo,aveva ripreso a diluviare. Così quando ho visto Maura uscire dal dipartimento,sono scesa dalla macchina con un ombrello.

Jane:"Ciao Maur. Vieni qui sotto l'ombrello con me,non voglio farti bagnare."  
Maura:"Grazie Jane. Come sei elegante."  
Jane:"Grazie. I tacchi con il sole non sono facili da portare,figurati con la pioggia."

Lei si mise a ridere,considerando che li porta tutti i giorni senza problemi.

Arrivate in macchina allungai la mano nei sedili posteriori e presi le margherite

Jane:"Per te,le tue preferite."  
Maura:"Aww Jane,questo un gesto molto dolce da parte tua,sono stupende e profumano."

Per tutto il viaggio c'è stato un silenzio quasi imbarazzante.

Maura:"Ehi aspetta,questa è casa mia. Che stai combinando Jane?"  
Jane:"Ho pensato che tu avessi bisogno di cambiarti prima di uscire e i fiori hanno bisogno di un vaso."  
Maura:"Giusto. Vuoi aspettarmi qui?"  
Jane:"A dir la verità se non ti dispiace avrei bisogno di bere un bicchier d'acqua,sai quella che scende dal cielo non è potabile."  
Maura:"Hahaha certo."

Una volta scesa dalla macchina sono andata al lato passeggiero per aiutare Maura e per portarla vicino a me sotto l'ombrello.

Stava cercando le chiavi,una volta trovate le mise nella serratura e girò ,aprì la porta,accese la luce e sorpresa.  
La sua mascella toccava il pavimento,i suoi occhi spalancati.

Avevo messo una tovaglia bianca lunga sul tavolo,due candele,piatti e bicchieri,le posate buone e un vasetto con la lavanda,perchè lei adora quella pianta e perchè mi ricordava il Dirty Robber.

Maura:"Jane,hai fatto tutto questo per me.. per noi?"  
Jane:"Si,beh ecco-"

Non sono riuscita a finire la frase che lei aveva avvolto le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita e aveva posato la testa sul mio petto.  
Un abbraccio vale più di mille parole e in quel momento non avevo bisogno di niente,solo di quelle parole silenzione.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando staccò le braccia dalla mia vita si diresse verso la cucina senza dir nulla,mise le margherite in un vaso pieno d'acqua e poi si rivolse a me.

Maura:"Vorrei farmi una doccia veloce e cambiarmi questi vestiti bagnati."  
Jane:"Certo,io ti aspetto qui."

Lei si allontanò ,salì per le scale senza mai voltarsi. Cazzo,ha un culo favoloso.  
Andai verso la cucina per iniziare a cucinare quello che avevo preparato al pomeriggio.  
Il sugo alla francese che le piace tanto era pronto per incontrare gli spaghetti.  
Il tacchino con le patate andava infornato e la mousse al cioccolato con panna era in frigo,quasi pronta.

Appena la pasta fu cotta,vidi Maura scendere dalla scala. Perfettamente pettinata,con i capelli biondo miele che le cadevano sulle spalle,il rossetto e il mascara perfetti,un sorriso per completare il suo dolce viso.  
Indossava un abito rosso,scollato,quasi potevo vedere il seno e dei tacchi altissimi,cercava di arrivare al mio livello. Già sono alta,poi con i tacchi.

Maura:"Ora mi sento meglio. Che profumo! Hai davvero fatto tutto te o ti ha aiutata Angela?"  
Jane:"Perchè è così difficile credere che io so cucinare?"  
Maura:"Mangi sempre e solo pizza o roba che prendi al take away."  
Jane:"Sono pigra."  
Maura:"Allora mi sento onorata,perchè ti ho fatto cucinare per una sera."

Fece un sorriso per prendermi in giro.

Jane:"Aggiungi alla frase che sono i tuoi piatti preferiti."  
Maura:"Jane sei fantastica!"

Quando lo diceva lei aveva tutto un altro significato.

Jane:"Prego puoi accomodarti,spaghetti pronti!"  
Maura:"Sembrano così deliziosi."  
Jane:"Assaggia."

Ero li. Ferma. Nessun respiro. Aspettavo che dicesse qualcosa.

Maura:"Mmm..mmm..Jane sono buonissimi."  
Jane:"Davvero? Certo non sono come quelli che ordini al tuo ristorante francese bonsbubu o come diavolo si chiama per -"  
Maura:"No,hai ragione. Sono meglio,perchè dentro c'è il tuo amore."

Io non avevo il coraggio di rispondere.

La cena andò avanti fra i vari piatti. Anche il dolce era buono.  
Ottimo lavoro Rizzoli.

Jane:"Ehi Maur..."  
Maura:"Si..."  
Jane:"Beh c'è un'altra cosa che vorrei darti."  
Maura:"Oh Jane,non hai ancora finito con le sorprese?"  
Jane:"No,a quanto pare."

Andai verso la mia borsa che era sul divano. Tirai fuori una scatoletta nera e la misi sul tavolo vicino alla mano sinistra di Maura.

Jane:"Apri."

Lei con un sorriso tirò su il coperchio e vide la collana che le avevo regalato.  
Era una collana con una scritta in corsivo che diceva "Forever",ma non era finita li; inciso sul retro,fra le linee della parola c'erano i nostri nomi.

Maura:"Sono senza parole. E' un regalo bellissimo. Grazie Jane."

Quasi potevo vedere le lacrime agli occhi.

Maura:"Anch'io ho un regalo per te."

Mi diede un sacchetto blu scuro,dove dentro c'era una scatola. Sollevai il coperchio e dentro c'era un bracciale con un ciondolo con il simbolo dell'infinito,da un lato c'era una "J" e dall'altro una "M".

Maura:"A quanto pare abbiamo avuto quasi la stessa idea. Noi la vediamo così ,quello che abbiamo,come una cosa eterna."

Indossai subito il bracciale senza rispondere.

Jane:"E' bellissimo Maur. Grazie."  
Maura:"Potresti aiutarmi con la collana?"  
Jane:"Certo."

Si alzò dalla sedia e io andai dietro di lei per allacciarle la collana.  
Sollevò i capelli e io infilai la collana. Una volta allacciata chissà perchè istintivamente ho piazzato un bacio dietro al suo collo. Lei lasciò andare i capelli e si voltò per guardarmi dritta negli occhi.

Maura:"Detective,non vorrà lasciare tracce del suo DNA sul mio corpo."

Dio,quanto era bella quando scherzava e quanto ero confusa in quel momento.

Jane:"Scusa.."

Maura allora mi prese le mani e mi diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Maura:"E' un anno che ti conosco,ma è come se fosse una vita."  
Jane:"Il tempo è un fattore poco importante quando stai bene con una persona."

Con quelle parole volevo ricordare il suo messaggio.

Maura:"Allora è vero che ti piacciono i miei messaggi al mattino."

Adesso non so se mi piacciono i suoi messaggi oppure lei.

Jane:"Certo,non direi mai una bugia."

Le sue mani erano ancora dentro le mie,sembrava quasi che non volesse lasciare la presa per nulla al mondo. Non sapevo che fare.

Maura:"Jane è tardi,vuoi rimanere qui a dormire,prometto di stare dalla mia parte se tu prometti di non darmi i calci."  
Jane:"Ehi,io non do i calci quando dormo,corro per catturare i criminali."

Dopo una piccola risata,si accucciò per soffiare sulle candele,senza mai mollare la mia mano.

Maura:"Ci penseremo domani a ripulire tutto,ora andiamo a dormire."

E mi portò su per le scale. Aprì la porta di camera sua e iniziò a rovistare nell'armadio in cerca di un pigiama.

Maura:"Ne vuoi uno anche tu?"  
Jane:"No grazie,ho portato un cambio nel caso in cui questo vestito fosse scomodo."

In realtà speravo proprio di poter dormire in questa casa.

Maura:"Va bene. Vado un secondo in bagno a lavarmi i denti e a cambiarmi,torno subito."

Intanto io mi sono gambiata,non volevo farlo con Maura nella stessa stanza. Maglietta,pantaloncini e subito sotto le coperte.

Maura:"Ora sto meglio. Pronta per il letto."

Il mio cuore non sapeva se battere o fermarsi. Capelli legati in una coda,canottiera bianca,che mostrava il seno,lo stesso che avevo visto per tutta la serata attraverso il vestito rosso e pantaloncini blu che le facevano risaltare le gambe.  
Si era tolta il trucco,ma quel viso era comunque perfetto.

Maura:"E' comodo il mio letto? Ho ordinato questi materassi su un sito francese."  
Jane:"Ottima scelta. Ora sai cosa regalarmi per il compleanno!"  
Maura:"Hahaha. Beh fino a quella data puoi sempre venire a casa mia quando vuoi per dormire nel mio letto."

La sua mano si posò sul mio braccio.

Maura:"Notte Jane e grazie di tutto."  
Jane:"Notte Maur."

In quel momento posai un dolce bacio sulla sua fronte,prima di spostarmi dal mio lato,però sotto le coperte una mano calda s'intrecciò con la mia per tutta la notte.


	6. Chapter 6

La mattina seguente mi sono svegliata con Maura abbracciata a me. E' così dolce quando dorme. Riuscivo a sentire il suo respiro talmente vicino che sembrava che fossi io a respirare due volte.  
Iniziai ad accarezzarle i capelli morbidi e profumati,misi un dolce bacio sulla sua testa. Lei aprì lentamente gli occhi.

Maura:"Buongiorno Jane."  
Jane:"Buongiorno Maura. Penso tu sia un pò troppo vicina a me,non hai rispettato il patto di ieri sera."  
Maura:"Tu hai tirato i calci,quindi siamo pari."

Non potevo dir nulla,aveva ragione e poi che importa,amo i suoi abbracci. Solo i suoi.

Maura:"Vuoi qualcosa per colazione?"  
Jane:"Un bel caffè ."

Si alzò di scatto,mise la vestaglia e mentre lasciava la stanza si rivolse a me

Maura:"Allora vado a prepararti una delle mie tazze speciali di caffè ,detective."  
Jane:"Grazie doc."

Andai un secondo in bagno per ricompormi e poi in cucina.

Maura:"Ecco qui il tuo caffè ."  
Jane:"Grazie. Dopo sistemo io la sala,è stata mia l'idea della cena."  
Maura:"Posso aiutarti se vuoi."  
Jane:"Non serve,chiederò aiuto a mamma. Tu vai pure a fare un pò di shopping."  
Maura:"Va bene."

Angela:"Buongiorno ragaz-"

Gli occhi di mia madre si aprirono alla vista del disordine nella sala.

Angela:"Alla fine Janie ce l'hai fatta a preparare qualcosa di speciale per Maura."  
Jane:"Si,mi puoi aiutare a riordinare."  
Angela:"Certo."  
Maura:"Io vado a cambiarmi."

Maura si diresse verso camera sua.

Angela:"Come mai ancora è così la sala?"  
Jane:"Era tardi ieri e siamo andate a dormire."  
Angela:"Nello stesso letto?"  
Jane:"Si,ma io ero da una parte e Maura dall'altra."

Non avevo il coraggio di dirle che avevamo dormito mano nella mano e abbracciate,per tutta la notte.

Angela:"Jane se sta succedendo qualc-"  
Jane:"No mamma cavolo! Siamo amiche,è stato come un pigiama party."  
Angela:"Va bene. Dai ti aiuto a ordinare."

Maura:"Io esco allora. Ci vediamo fra poco."  
Angela:"Che bella collana Maura."  
Maura:"Un regalo di Jane. Io le ho regalato quel braccialetto."  
Angela:"Bellissimo. Torni per pranzo?"  
Maura:"Certo. A più tardi."  
Jane:"Ciao Maur."

* * *

Avevo appena finito di farmi la doccia dopo aver sistemato tutto e mia madre era nella casa vicino a cucinare il pranzo.  
Appena vestita l'ho raggiunta e c'era già Maura,rientrata dallo shopping.

Maura:"Eccoti."

Sul divano c'erano delle buste. Aveva davvero fatto shopping.

Jane:"Vedo che hai speso tanti soldi oggi."  
Maura:"Oh si,è stata una mattinata grandiosa. Un giorno porterò anche te a far shopping."  
Jane:"Non ci pensare Maura Isles."  
Maura:"Hahaha ti faccio vedere cos'ho comprato."

Tirò fuori un vestito bianco con dei fiori rossi,una gonna lunga e un paio di culotte di pizzo rosso. Oh mio dio,se l'avessi vista con quelle sarei diventata matta.

Jane:"Tutto molto bello."

Lei si avvicinò al mio orecchio.

Maura:"Per fortuna non avevo ancora queste quando sei venuta a letto con me ieri sera."

Il cuore mi esplose e diventai rossa. Sentivo caldo.

Lei mi fece l'occhiolino.

Angela:"E' pronto ragazze,a tavola!"

* * *

Pi tardi quel pomeriggio ero a casa mia,a bere birra e guardare canali a caso,quando il cellulare squillò .

Jane:"Rizzoli. Si Korsak. Certo arrivo subito."

Jane:"Ehil cos'è successo qui?"  
Korsak:"Ragazza sui 25 anni,bianca,le hanno tagliato la gola. Non sembra una rapina,nella borsa c'è ancora tutto."  
Jane:"Questo è un quartiere strano. Facciamo fare dei test per lo stupro."  
Korsak:"Certo."  
Maura:"Eccomi. Fatemi controllare."

Mentre Maura esaminava il corpo io mi guardai intorno. Questo vicolo era stretto e buio,i due palazzi erano vuoti,ormai distrutti,forse ci stava qualche senza tetto.

Jane:"Vince,guarda con i ragazzi se riuscite a trovare qualcuno in questi palazzi che può dirci se ha visto qualcosa."  
Korsak:"Subito."

Maura:"E' stata uccisa tra le 3 e le 4 di questa mattina,un solo taglio netto e perfetto lungo la carotine,ha perso molto sangue prima di morire,ha sofferto. Portatemi il cadavere al laboratorio,avrò modo di esaminare meglio la ferita e trovare qualcosa."  
Jane:"Ho già detto a Korsak di fare degli esami per lo stupro."  
Maura:"Perfetto. Ci vediamo in laboratorio."

* * *

Prima di entrare dalla porta mi fermai a guardare Maura all'opera. Camice bianco,sotto portava un vestito grigio,aveva i capelli sciolti e teneva un bisturi in mano.  
Quando è concentrata le viene una fossetta nella fronte,la trovo tenera.

Jane:"Eccomi. Qualche novità ?"  
Maura:"Nessuna impronta,perà ho trovato un capello che sto facendo esaminare."  
Jane:"E per quanto riguarda lo stupro?"  
Maura:"Sto aspettando i risultati."  
Jane:"Perfetto. Ehi,stasera ci facciamo una corsetta? Ne ho bisogno."  
Maura:"Certo."  
Jane:"Io vado a vedere se Korsak ha scoperto qualcosa,aspetto i risultati."  
Maura:"Ti chiamo appena me li passa il laboratorio. A stasera."

* * *

Jane:"Ehi Korsak,trovato niente?"  
Korsak:"Abbiamo trovato un anello non tanto distante dal corpo,probabilmente era fidanzata e ho scoperto che lavorava in un hotel fuori Boston,però viveva in città ."  
Jane:"Ha una famiglia?"  
Korsak:"Si."  
Jane:"Bene domani andiamo a parlare con loro."  
Frankie:"Ehi sorellona,posso aiutarti?"  
Jane:"Si,vai a questo indirizzo, un hotel fuori città e chiedi notizie di questa ragazza,Jenna Blaket,vogliamo sapere se era fidanzata e con chi."  
Frankie:"Subito."  
Jane:"Grazie."

Quando posso cerco di coinvolgere Frankie nelle indagini,vuole diventare detective e chi meglio di me può insegnare a quel ragazzo il mestiere.

Jane:"Io vado a casa Vince. Ci vediamo domani."  
Korsak:"Vado anch'io. La mia cagnolina aspetta dei cuccioli e ha bisogno di me. A domani Jane."

* * *

Prima di andare a casa mi sono fermata a comprare qualcosa.

Jane:"Ciao Maura che ci fai già qui?"  
Maura:"In laboratorio avevamo dei problemi con i computer,quindi i risultati li avrai domani e allora sono passata prima da casa per cambiarmi."  
Jane:"Dai vieni su,mi cambio e andiamo."

Nel mio appartamento c'era troppo casino. Vestiti ovunque,cartoni di pizza,bottiglie di birra.

Maura:"Dovresti pulire un pò Jane. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro ieri in casa mia,trasporta quella parte di Jane anche qui."  
Jane:"Smettila,la Jane pigra è tornata e come puoi vedere vive qui."

Sono andata in camera,mi sono cambiata velocemente e ho raggiunto di nuovo Maura che era in sala ad aspettarmi.

Maura:"Domani ti aiuterò io a pulire."  
Jane:"No Maur! Non voglio."  
Maura:"Smettila di fare la bambina. Ora andiamo a correre."


	7. Chapter 7

Jane:"Buongiorno Vince."  
Korsak:"Ciao Jane,ti cercava la dottoressa Isles,ti aspetta nel laboratorio."  
Jane:"Vado subito. Frankie ha scoperto qualcosa ieri?"  
Korsak:"Si,stava per sposarsi con un certo Michael Lorentz,un ricco ragazzo che gestisce una rivista di moda."  
Jane:"Vai a parlare con lui,io vado da Maura e poi dalla famiglia."  
Korsak:"Perfetto,ci aggiorniamo più tardi."

Andai verso l'ascensore per raggiungere il piano di sotto. Cazzo non avevo ancora preso il caffè.

* * *

Maura:"Ciao Jane,ho i risultati del test per lo stupro. Nessuno l'ha stuprata. Ho anche quelli del dna del capello che ho trovato vicino alla ferita,purtroppo però non corrisponde a nessuno."  
Jane:"Cazzo. Questa non ci voleva. Beh almeno sappiamo che non è stata stuprata."  
Maura:"Eseguirò ancora qualche test."  
Jane:"Va bene. Ehi,ti va un caffè,non l'ho ancora preso e sai come divento quando non prendo caffè."  
Maura:"Hahaha certo Jane,andiamo."

* * *

Jane:"Ehilà Ma!"  
Maura:"Ciao Angela."  
Angela:"Buongiorno ragazze. Due caffè?"  
Jane:"Si, a me doppio con uno spruzzo di caramello e a Maura normale con un pò di latte."  
Angela:"Arrivano!"  
Maura:"Da quando ordini per me?"  
Jane:"Ormai li conosco bene i tuoi gusti,non c'è bisogno di sprecare il fiato in due."

Lei mi guardò con un'espressione confusa sul viso.

Angela:"Ecco qui i vostri caffè."  
Jane/Maura:"Grazie."

Il sapore del caffè è qualcosa di magnifico.

Jane:"Bene io torno al lavoro,devo andare dai parenti della vittima. Ci sentiamo più tardi ok?"  
Maura:"Certo."

* * *

Bussai alla porta.

Signora B:"Buongiorno,come posso aiutarla?"  
Jane:"Lei è la signora Blaket?"  
Signora B:"Si sono io."  
Jane:"Salve,sono il detective Rizzoli,della polizia di Boston."  
Signora B:"Prego si accomodi."

Entrai,una casa con il soffitto altissimo decorato con un color verde acqua molto brillante. Mobili di poco prezzo,ma di gusto. Tappetti ovunque e quadri di famiglia sulle pareti.

Signora B:"Prego,si sieda pure sul divano,posso offrirle qualcosa?"  
Jane:"No grazie. Sono qui per parlarle di sua figlia Jenna. E' stata trovata morta ieri mattina."

Una lacrima scese sul volto della donna.

Jane:"Mi dispiace così tanto. Vorrei farle qualche domanda se per lei va bene."

Annuì in silenzio.

Jane:"Conosce qualcuno che potrebbe avercela con sua figlia."  
Signora B:"No,era una brava ragazza e una gran lavoratrice."  
Jane:"Stava per sposarsi vero?"  
Signora B:"Si,con Michael Lorentz,ma non hanno mai litigato,è un bravo ragazzo."  
Jane:"Lei ha anche un altro figlio vero?"  
Signora B:"Si,Peter,ma vive a Chicago,sarebbe tornato per il matrimonio fra tre mesi."  
Jane:"E suo marito?"  
Signora B:"Mio marito è morto 4 anni fa per un tumore."  
Jane:"Mi dispiace molto. Ora devo andare. Grazie per avermi concesso un pò del tuo tempo,questo è il mio biglietto,se le viene in mentre qualcosa mi chiami pure."

Annuì in silenzio,ancora.

Chiamai Korsak. Anche lui non aveva saputo niente di rilevante. Decisi di tornare a casa per rilassarmi un pò.

* * *

Non feci in tempo ad aprire una birra e prenderne un sorso che il suono del campanello aveva rotto il mio momento di relax.

Jane:"Ciao Maura,che ci fai qui?"  
Maura:"Ti avevo detto che ti avrei aiutata a ordinare ed eccomi."  
Jane:"Sei seria?"  
Maura:"Certo Jane,non leggi l'espressione del mio viso?"  
Jane:"Argh,non ne ho voglia."  
Maura:"Forza iniziamo e non discutere,metti giù quella birra."

Mentre lei puliva la cucina io sistemavo la sala. Portai fuori la spazzatura e anche Jo Venerdì che aveva bisogno di fare una bella passeggiata.  
Al mio ritorno Maura aveva finito di pulire la mia cucina,era perfetta.

Jane:"Maura dove sei?"  
Maura:"In camera!"

Accidenti no! In camera no,c'è un casino,tutti i vestiti sparsi ovunque,anche la biancheria intima.

Jane:"Perchè sei qui? Ok la cucina,ok la sala,ma la mia camera no!"  
Maura:"Jane,siamo amiche non ti preoccupare."

Non avendo il coraggio di guardare,mi son seduta sul bordo del letto. Ero in imbarazzo,mentre Maura stava raccogliendo i vari vestiti.  
Nel momento in cui alzai lo sguardo dopo qualche secondo,vidi Maura inciampare sul tappeto e arrivare dritta su di me.

La mia schiena ora era contro il materasso,il suo seno contro il mio,il mio naso quasi si toccava con il suo,riuscivo a sentire ogni respiro.  
Il mio cuore batteva forte e stavo pregando Dio che non si accorgesse di nulla,perchè tutti sanno che lei è bravissima a leggere le persone.  
Non sapevo che fare,ero quasi come una statua,ma poi in un momento di follia la baciai.

Lei non si oppose per niente,passai le mie mani fra i suoi capelli e poi sulla sua schiena e lei inziò a giocare con i miei riccioli,senza mai rompere il bacio.

Maura:"Wow detective."  
Jane:"Scusa i-io non volevo,insomma. Scusa."

Lei si sedette vicino a me e mise una mano sul mio braccio.  
Maura:"Ehi Jane,è tutto ok,è stato bello. Aspettavo questo momento da quando mi hai baciato il collo l'altra sera,ma avevo troppa paura per baciarti."

Ero senza parole,per averla baciata e per quello che mi aveva appena detto. Lei mi voleva quanto io volevo lei. Anche se poteva ferirmi io dovevo farlo,perchè sentivo qualcosa che non avevo mai provato perchè non volevo pentirmi di nulla.

Maura:"Jane.."

Pronunciò il mio nome e poi si avvicinò. Io stavo guardando il pavimento,lei prese fra le sue dolci e piccole mani il mio mento e mise le sue labra sulle mie,quasi come una carezza per confortarmi.  
In quel momento volevo solo sdraiarmi con lei nel letto e tenerla stretta.

Jane:"Hai un buon sapore dottoressa." Anche meglio di quello del caffè.  
Maura:"Tu sai un pò di birra,però riesco ancora a sentire il tuo sapore e mi piace."  
Jane:"Sai che non smetterò di bere birra solo per baciarti vero?"  
Maura:"Non importa,mi basta avere le tue labbra."

Questa volta il bacio durò diversi minuti,mi portò via il respiro.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane:"Maura sveglia."

Dormiva come una bambina mentre io l'abbracciavo da dietro e tenevo le mie braccia avvolte intorno al suo seno.

Jane:"Maura forza,mi hanno chiamata dal dipartimento,hanno novità sul caso."  
Maura:"Mmm..mollami Jane,mi stai soffocando,io voglio dormire."

Sollevai le mie braccia e mi girai dall'altra parte,guardando il muro.

Maura:"No aspetta,non intendevo dire quello che ho detto i-"  
Jane:"No lascia stare,vado a farmi una doccia e a cambiarmi,devo andare al lavoro."

Stavo per alzarmi quando Maura afferrò il mio braccio e mi ritrovai sotto di lei.

Maura:"Tu non vai da nessuna parte finchè non abbiamo chiarito questa cosa."  
Jane:"Non c'è niente da chiarire."  
Maura:"Scusa,sono un pò stanca,pulire casa tua è una fatica."  
Jane:"Non mi sembra di averti obbligata,anzi.."  
Maura:"Scusa."  
Jane:"Tu che chiedi scusa?"  
Maura:"Stai zitta!"

Le sue labbra incontrarono le mie. Poi andarono sul mio collo.

Maura:"Ora il mio profumo è su di te."  
Jane:"Allora non devo fare la doccia?"  
Maura:"Veramente dovresti,perchè l'altro profumo che hai sul corpo non è così buono."  
Jane:"Scema."

La rivoltai sulla schiena,volevo solo le sue labbra,ancora e ancora.

Maura:"Vado a casa mia a cambiarmi,ci vediamo al dipartimento."  
Jane:"Va bene."

Jane:"Allora queste novità?"  
Korsak:"Abbiamo bloccato il fidanzato in fuga. E' in sala interrogatori"  
Jane:"Vado io."

Dopo un lungo interrogatorio abbiamo scoperto che avevano qualche problema per il matrimonio e che lui le aveva rubato dei soldi dal conto in banca,ma niente sull'omicidio.

Jane:"Che strazio questo caso."  
Korsak:"Davvero stressante."  
Jane:"Vado a vedere se Maura ha trovato qualcosa."

Jane:"Ehilà Maura,trovato qualcosa?"  
Maura:"Ciao. Ho trovato una goccia di sangue diversa dalle altre,ho fatto analizzare il DNA ed è molto vicino a quello di Jenna,quindi è un parente."  
Jane:"Il fratello!"  
Maura:"L'arma non è stata ritrovata,però potrebbe essersi tagliato con il coltello."  
Jane:"Grazie!"

Misi un bacio sulla sua guancia e andai di corsa al piano di sopra,chiamai Korsak e andammo in macchina diretti a Chicago,dovevamo prendere quel bastardo.

* * *

Qualche ora più tardi abbiamo arrestato il fratello di Jenna che ha confessato tutto. Era tornato in città per uccidere la sorella ed era riuscito a tornare a Chicago,senza destare sospetti. Era geloso di Michael. Aveva una specie di ossessione per la sorella,classificabile come malattia mentale.

Felice di tornare finalmente a casa,mi sono sdraiata sul divano con una birra bella fredda in mano. Mentre coccolavo Jo,il telefono ha iniziato a suonare.

Maura:"Ciao dolcezza. Ho saputo che avete risolto il caso. Stai bene?"  
Jane:"Si,solo un pò stanca."  
Maura:"Ti va di bere qualcosa a casa mia,magari guardiamo un bel film,scegli tu."  
Jane:"Scelgo io? Tu sei pazza. Non vuoi vedere la tua roba scientifica?"  
Maura:"No,va bene quello che vuoi tu."  
Jane:"Va bene,passo dalla videoteca e arrivo."

Ero così stanca che quasi non avevo voglia di alzare il braccio per bere la mia dannata birra,ma volevo stare un pò con Maura,lei mi fa star bene quando sono un pò giù di morale e stanca.

Avevo scelto un film d'azione ovviamente,però mi sono informata,aveva anche una storia d'amore,non volevo fosse troppo pesante per Maura.

Maura:"Ehi finalmente sei qui."

Senza dire una parola entrai nelle casa e prima di andare a mettere il dvd ho preso le mani di Maura e l'ho baciata dolcemente sul naso. Lei chiuse semplicemente gli occhi.

Maura:"Che hai preso?"  
Jane:"Un film d'azione e amore,va bene?"  
Maura:"Perfetto. Ehi popcorn?"  
Jane:"Ovvio. Un film non è un film senza popcorn."  
Maura:"La prossima volta scelgo io."  
Jane:"Certo. Hai già in mente qualcosa?"  
Maura:"Si,pensavo di prendere i film di Iron Man,va bene per te? Sai non l'ho mai visto e c'è un pò di scienza a quanto ho letto,quindi.."

Iron Man? Come posso non amarla.

Jane:"Maura che domande sono?! Certo,è il mio supereroe preferito."  
Maura:"Ecco i popcorn."  
Jane:"Come posso ringraziarti?"  
Maura:"Fammi spazio fra le tue braccia e non mangiarti tutti i popcorn."  
Jane:"Ottimo compromesso."

Stava rannicchiata con le gambe piegate sul divano,la testa appoggiata sulla mia spalla e si era messa una coperta morbida nelle gambe. Ogni tanto pescava qualche popcorn dalla ciotola,senza staccare gli occhi dal film.  
Io invece guardavo lei,il film e mangiavo. Era la serata perfetta.

Durante il finale ho abbassato lo sguardo per vedere Maura. Mi aspettavo un suo giudizio preciso,da esperto di cinema e invece lei era li,addormentata con la testa sulle mie gambe.  
Le ho accarezzato i capelli per un pò e con il dito tracciavo i lineamenti del suo viso perfetto.

Maura:"Jane,portami a letto."  
Jane:"E' una proposta indecente dottoressa."  
Maura:"Dai,sul serio."

La presi fra le mie braccia e poi su per le scale,fino al letto.

Jane:"Vado a casa a dormire. Ci sentiamo domani. Notte bionda."

Una carezza sul viso prima di lasciare casa Isles.

* * *

Mentre ero in macchina stavo pensando a quanto avrei voluto spogliarla per vedere il suo corpo perfetto e per metterle il pigiama,ma non era come avevo immaginato di vedere il suo corpo stupendo nudo per la prima volta.

Quel dannato telefono mi ha svegliata di nuovo. Senza guardare,allungai la mano sul comodino per prenderlo.

Jane:"Rizzoli."  
Maura:"Ciao. Dormito bene?"  
Jane:"Si,ma non quanto te." Una risatina dolce venne fuori dalla mia bocca.  
Maura:"Hai ragione. Nessun materasso o cuscino è paragonabile al tuo corpo."  
Jane:"E' un complimento?"  
Maura:"Credo proprio di si. Comunque ti ho chiamata per proporti una cosa interessante."  
Jane:"Visita in qualche nuovo museo?"  
Maura:"No,quello il prossimo mese. Vorrei prendermi un periodo di vacanza e dato che tu non lavori senza di me,perchè io ti completo,pensavo di portarti. Ho una casa sul lago in Canada. Che ne dici?"

Una vacanza solo io e Maura. Non desideravo altro.

Jane:"E' un'ottima idea. Quando vuoi partire?"  
Maura:"Fra tre giorni e staremo la per una settimana."  
Jane:"Perfetto."

Come ti preparerai per passare una settimana con Google in persona,con Miss Perfezione,avrebbero detto così gli altri del dipartimento alla notizia della mia vacanza con Maura.  
Io invece pensavo solamente a come prepararmi per passare una settimana con la dottoressa Maura Isles,la mia migliore amica,la donna che amo.  
Non lo so,ma non m'importa,voglio solo stare con lei. Voglio solo perdermi nei suoi occhi. E come sul lavoro,una vacanza è bella solo se è con lei,perchè mi completa davvero. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ero in macchina fuori da casa di Maura,la mia valigia era dietro e stavo aspettando che lei uscisse di casa. Aspettavo già da un pò. Ma dove diavolo è finita quella donna? Decisi di andare a suonare al campanello.

Maura:"Scusa Jane,non riuscivo a trovare la giacca,puoi aiutarmi con le valigie?"  
Jane:"Certo dammi pure."

Wow,un borsone pieno di roba e una valigia pesantissima.

Jane:"Ti sei portata l'armadio?"  
Maura:"No,è che non vado li da tanto tempo e non ricordo esattamente com'è il clima in questo periodo."  
Jane:"Ma come,tu sai sempre tutto."

Dopo aver caricato le valigie in macchina siamo riuscite a partire.

Maura:"Ti piacerà,è un posto tranquillo,però c'è tanto spazio fuori,così puoi fare tutto lo sport che vuoi."  
Jane:"Sembra fantastico. Non vedo l'ora di farmi una corsetta nel bosco."  
Maura:"Si,ma dovrai fare molta attenzione,li ci sono tanti orsi."

La guardai con una faccia spaventata.

Jane:"Davvero? orsi veri?"  
Maura:"Nooo,ti sto prendendo in giro. Ci sono degli orsi,ma al parco oppure in aree riservate."  
Jane:"Menomale,non vorrei morire facendo jogging,insomma preferisco una pallottola mentre lavoro."  
Maura:"Io preferirei non vederti morta,se non di vecchiaia. Non voglio vederti sdraiata senza vita sul mio tavolo in laboratorio Jane."

Presi la sua mano per confortarla.

Jane:"Non succederà piccola. Voglio passare più tempo possibile con te,voglio godermi questa vacanza."

Lei fece un sorriso dolce e strinse la mia mano.

Dopo qualche ora di viaggio finalmente eravamo vicine.

Maura:"Ormai ci siamo."

Non avevo mai visto nulla di simile in vita mia,forse in Italia,durante una piccola vacanza con i miei genitori,quando siamo andati al matrimonio di una delle tante cugine.

La strada era piena di curve,la casa stava in alto. Ad ogni curva potevi vedere il panorama,montagne verdi e gialle,bellissime. Il cielo azzurro con qualche nuvola bianca. Nel silenzio riuscivi a sentire solo le ruote della macchina e gli uccellini cantare.  
Qualche casetta in giro. I fiori nel bordo della strada erano delle bellissime margherite bianche,quasi troppo perfette per stare vicino ad una strada. Mi fermai un secondo con la macchina.

Maura:"Ehi Jane dove vai?"  
Jane:"Aspettami qui."

Raccolsi qualche margherita e tornai in macchina.

Jane:"Per te."  
Maura:"Oh Jane,sono bellissime. Grazie."

Mi fece un sorriso e poi si avvicinò per darmi un bacio su una delle mie fossette.

Jane:"Andiamo adesso. Quanto manca?"  
Maura:"Circa 2 minuti."

Ancora curve e ancora panorama.

Maura:"Ci siamo."

Una casa proprio sopra tutte quelle curve. Un bellissima casa di legno. Un lato era rivolto verso le montagne,l'altro su un laghetto illuminato dal tiepido sole della sera."

Maura:"Andiamo in camera a mettere le valigie,intanto ti faccio vedere la casa."

Appena entravi c'era la saletta sulla destra,con divano,tavolino da caffè e tv. Infondo,sempre a destra il bagno.  
Sulla sinistra c'era il tavolo da pranzo e uno scalino che portava ad una bellissima cucina illuminata. La casa era totalmente circondata da vetrate.  
Di fronte all'entrata c'erano le scale che portavano alla camera,ad un altro bagno e poi allo studio dove Maura teneva i suoi libri.

La cameretta aveva la vista sulle montagne,anche il bagno,mentre lo studio dava sul laghetto.

Maura:"Mettile sul letto,ci penseremo dopo a sistemarle. Ti va un pò di thè?"  
Jane:"No grazie. Posso andare a farmi un bagno nel laghetto?"  
Maura:"Certo. Gli asciugamani sono nell'armadio in bagno."  
Jane:"Grazie. Tu non vieni?"  
Maura:"Non ne ho molta voglia."

Mi avvicinai a lei,prendendo i suoi fianchi fra le mie mani.

Jane:"Va bene,bevi pure il tuo thè,ci vediamo dopo."

La baciai dolcemente e poi andai verso la mia valigia per prendere il costume per cambiarmi nel bagno.

Maura:"Io sono in cucina se hai bisogno."  
Jane:"Ok."

Andai al piano di sotto dopo essermi cambiata.

Jane:"Sicura di non voler venire con me?"  
Maura:"Sicura."

Aveva un'espressione in viso strana ed era un pò rossa sulle guancie,forse vedermi in costume l'aveva mandata in tilt.

* * *

Un bel tuffo dal pontile e acqua fresca sul mio corpo. Che bella sensazione. Quel posto era una meraviglia. C'erano anche dei pesci che giravano intorno ai miei piedi.  
Una bella nuotata e poi vidi Maura avvicinarsi. Mise il suo sedere perfetto sul bordo nel pontile,con le punte della dita dei piedi che toccavano l'acqua. Teneva la sua tazza di thè in mano.

Maura:"Allora,ti piace l'acqua?"  
Jane:"E' perfetta. E il tuo thè..ti piace? L'ho comprato una settimana fa,è simile al tuo preferito,però c'è anche la cannella"  
Maura:"Si molto."

Mi fece un sorriso.

Maura:"Cosa vuoi per cena?"  
Jane:"Non saprei,tu avevi in mente qualcosa?"  
Maura:"Pizza,vorrei fare la pizza."  
Jane:"Va bene,non posso dir di no alla pizza."  
Maura:"Ti va di prepararla con me,sai tu sei italiana e dovresti saper fare bene la pizza."  
Jane:"Hahaha certo,esco subito e ti aiuto."  
Maura:"Ti aspetto in cucina allora."  
Jane:"Non così in fretta dottoressa."

Presi un piede di Maura fra le mie mani e lo baciai.

Jane:"Ora puoi aspettarmi in cucina."

Senza dir nulla si allontanò verso casa.

Arrivai anche io dopo 5 minuti. Avevo solo l'asciugamano indosso,il costume era fuori ad asciugare.

Jane:"Maur,vado a vestirmi e arrivo."  
Maura:"Va bene."

Pantaloncini,maglietta,scarpe da ginnastica. Sono in vacanza e voglio star comoda.

Jane:"Eccomi,inziamo!"

Farina,olio,sale,lievito e via con l'impasto. Maura stava lavorando la pasta.

Jane:"Aspetta ti do una mano."

Ero in piedi dietro di lei,le braccia avvolte intorno al suo corpo e le mani sulle sue e sulla pasta. Vidi la pelle d'oca sulle sue braccia. Iniziai a baciarla sul collo mentre impastavamo.

Maura:"Oh Jane,l'avevo detto che gli italiani sanno fare la pizza. Tu sai fare la pizza benissimo."  
Jane:"Lo dici solo perchè ti sto baciando."

Continuai a baciarla.

Maura:"Le cose migliori sono fatte con amore."

La pasta era pronta,ora dovevo solo sistemarla e darle forma,mentre Maura preparava il condimento.

Maura:"Come la vuoi?"  
Jane:"Pancetta e patatine."  
Maura:"Leggera!"  
Jane:"Hahaha mi piace così."

Le tirai un pò di farina addosso.

Maura:"Ehi! Vuoi la guerra?"

Iniziò una vera e propria battaglia di farina. Dopo 5 minuti eravamo completamente bianche e ridevamo come pazze.

Maura:"Inforniamo la pizza e diamoci una pulita."  
Jane:"Ci sto!"

Andammo a lavarci e a metterci degli abiti puliti. Prima Maura,poi io,così intanto lei poteva controllare la pizza.

Maura:"E' pronta!"  
Jane:"Arrivo!"

Fuori ormai era buio,nella casa c'era solo la luce della cucina e una candela al centro del tavolo.

Maura:"Questa pizza è grandiosa. Visto,l'amore!"  
Jane:"Avevi ragione."  
Maura:"Ho sempre ragione."

Questo è vero..

Jane:"Ho sistemato le nostre cose nell'armadio,va bene?"  
Maura:"Certo,grazie Jane."  
Jane:"Prego. Che vorresti fare stasera?"  
Maura:"Non lo so. Hai qualche idea?"  
Jane:"No,nessuna."  
Maura:"Divano e tv?"  
Jane:"Va bene,però domani ti porto in campeggio. Ho fatto qualche ricerva e pare che in questa zona ci sia la possibilità di campeggiare. Ho portato le tende."  
Maura:"Ottima idea,possiamo rapportarci meglio con la natura e studiare qualche pianta."

Non mi piaceva la sua idea,però la rendeva felice.

* * *

Ero sul divano mentre lei aveva insistito per pulire la cucina,però volevo bere un bicchier d'acqua,così sono andata verso di lei. Aveva appena finito di sistemare.

Jane:"Posso prendere un pò d'acqua?"  
Maura:"Certo."

Appena finito di bere avevo voglia di qualcos'altro. Di Maura.

Jane:"Vieni qui."

La presi per i fianchi e la portai vicino a me. Iniziai a baciarla con tutta la passione che avevo in corpo. La presi in braccio mentre tenevo le mani sul suo sedere e appoggiai il suo corpo sul bancone al centro della cucina.  
Continuai a baciarla. Prima la bocca,poi il collo.

Maura:"Jane.."  
Jane:"Shhh."

Ancora baci sul collo. Poi la tirai su e andammo sul divano.

Maura era sotto di me.

Jane:"Fanculo la tv,io voglio guardare solo te."

Tirai via la sua maglietta e iniziai a baciarle il petto,poi con un movimento rapido tolsi il reggiseno.  
Il suo seno era perfettamente tondo,i suoi capezzoli rosa. Iniziai a baciarlo dolcemente mentre le mie mani viaggiavano fra i suoi capelli.  
Lei gemeva piano.

Poi andai verso il basso e tirai via i pantaloni baciando i suoi fianchi perfetti. Poi con le mie dita lunghe e sottili tirai via anche le mutande.

Jane:"E' arrivato il momento di ringraziarti per avermi portato in vacanza."

Maura:"Ohh Jane."

Gemeva sotto di me,quando la mia lingua toccava i punti giusti e quando baciavo le sue cosce.

Jane:"Ti piace?"  
Maura:"Si,tanto,non smettere ti prego."  
Jane:"Non voglio smettere,voglio sentire il tuo sapore ancora e ancora."

Non volevo smettere. Il suo respiro,il suo battito,il suo gemere,non ne avevo mai abbastanza,per ogni secondo che passava. 


	10. Chapter 10

Era una giornata stupenda. Il sole entrava dalle vetrate e io mi accorsi di essere nuda avvolta solo in una coperta  
e Maura vicino a me,i capelli le correvano lungo il collo e le spalle e quando i primi raggi del sole si riflettevano proprio nei capelli  
sembrava che l'alba fosse appena arrivata. I suoi occhi chiusi,il suo respiro tranquillo e riposato.  
Accennava qualche piccolo sorriso,forse stava sognando.  
Iniziai ad accarezzarla e a baciarla dolcemente sul collo.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi.

Jane:"Buongiorno angelo mio."  
Maura:"Mmm.. buongiorno Jane."  
Jane:"Ti va un pò di caffè?"  
Maura:"Si grazie."  
Jane:"Rimani qui,ti preparo una bella colazione e te la porto."  
Maura:"Prima mi potresti dare un bacio?"  
Jane:"Certo."

Feci un sorriso e mi abbassai per baciarla. Un bacio dolce sulle sue labbra.

Maura:"Ehi,mi stai preparando la colazione nuda."  
Jane:"Ti dispiace?"  
Maura:"Mmm.. a pensarci bene no."

In effetti ero nuda a fare caffè e preparare fette biscottate con marmellata di fragole,la mia preferita.

Jane:"Ecco qui dottoressa Isles,una bella colazione."  
Maura:"Grazie detective."

Tornai sotto la coperta insieme a lei,eravamo sedute sul divano,vicinissime.

Jane:"Allora,pronta per il campeggio?"  
Maura:"Certo. Ehi Jane,stai imparando a fare un buon caffè."  
Jane:"Quando sono con te miglioro in ogni cosa."

Mi fece un sorriso e mi diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Finita la colazione era arrivato il momento di una doccia veloce e poi dovevamo preparare le cose per il campeggio.  
Andai a prendere l'attrezzatura in macchina. Andavo spesso a campeggiare da bambina,avevo due zaini,vari accessori da campeggio,un manuale,kit per l'emergenze e ovviamente una tenda bella grossa e un sacco a pelo.

Maura:"Hai preso tutto?"  
Jane:"Si,ho controllato ben 3 volte prima di mettere le cose in macchina."  
Maura:"Va bene. Vado un secondo nel mio studio a prendere un libro sulla flora e la fauna,vorrrei studiare qualcosa durante questo campeggio."

Cosa? Studiare?

Jane:"No no,niente studio al campeggio Rizzoli,solo divertimento,ho già pensato a tutto io."  
Maura:"Ma Jane i-"  
Jane:"Zitta,non dir nulla. Forza andiamo!"

Presi la sua mano e la portai in salotto.

Jane:"Prendi il tuo zaino,io prenderò il mio e la tenda."  
Maura:"Ok."

La strada verso il bosco era meravigliosa. Ruscivo a sentire il profumo della natura: gli alberi verdi e gialli,il muschio,l'erba candida sotto le mie scarpe.

Jane:"Non è meraviglioso?"  
Maura:"Si,lo è. Ti piace campeggiare?"  
Jane:"Tantissimo. Lo facevo quand'ero piccola,era l'unico modo per non sentirmi dire che ero un maschiaccio,perchè eravamo tutti uguali."

Lei mi guardò con occhi quasi di pietà,però mi capiva.

Maura:"Io ci sono stata per qualche anno,sai i miei studi e anche io potevo sentirmi me stessa senza problemi."  
Jane:"La natura ti fa pensare alle meraviglie della tua vita. Ti siedi,osservi,un silenzio spezzato solo dal dolce vento fra le foglie. E pensi. Ti si svuota completamente il cuore."

Maura non ebbe il coraggio di dir nulla,stava ad ascoltarmi,come io le tenevo la mano e parlavo.

Jane:"Eccoci,questo è il punto perfetto per mettere la tenda. Ti dispiace cercare un pò di legna mentre io sistemo tutto."  
Maura:"Certo che no Jane,avrò modo di osservare la natura."

Iniziai a montare la tenda,mentre Maura raccoglieva la legna. Avevo in mente di fare un fuoco per cucinare e uno più piccolo per prepararle il thè.

Jane:"Ecco fatto. Tenda,sacco a pelo e attrezzatura sistemati. Ora non mi resta che prendere qual tronco e sistemaro qui davanti alla tenda."

Presi un grosso tronco di pino e lo sistemai proprio dove avevo deciso e misi sopra una coperta,avremmo usato quel tronco per sederci intorno al fuoco.  
Ora dovevo solo sistemare le pietre per i due fuochi.

Maura:"Capo scout Jane ecco qui la sua legna per il fuoco."  
Jane:"Hahaha grazie Maur. Ti meriti un bel distintivo."  
Maura:"Siii che bello! Che distintivo?"  
Jane:"Per essere la più bella ragazza del mio campo."  
Maura:"Oh no,quel distintivo è già tuo."  
Jane:"Io ho già quello come miglior scout badass del mondo."

La baciai per qualche istante.

Jane:"Forza,ora ti insegno a fare un fuoco,anche se tu sei un genio e saprai sicuramente come fare."  
Maura:"No,in realtà ho solo letto come fare,ma non l'ho mai fatto e vorrei fossi tu ad insegnarmelo."  
Jane:"Certo,vieni qui accanto a me."

Lei si accucciò vicino a me e le feci vedere tutto il processo.

Maura:"Wow Jane,sei bravissima."  
Jane:"Mettiamo su la carne. Dopo ti faccio accendere il fuoco piccolo,sai pensavo volessi un pò di thè così quello lo usiamo per l'acqua."  
Maura:"Aww,sei premurosa piccola ricciolina."

Mi toccò i capelli. Quando le persone mi toccano i capelli io mi rilasso,ma non li faccio toccare mai a nessuno,solo lei può.

Jane:"Ora che abbiamo messo la carne sulla griglia che ho costruito con qualche ramo,posso sedermi su questo tronco con la ragazza più bella del campo e godermi questo momento,prima di riempire la mia pancia."

Andai a sedermi sul tronco.

Maura:"Posso appoggiare la testa sulle tue gambe,sai per riposare un pò,sono stanca dalla passeggiata."  
Jane:"Certo."

E così fece. La sua testa sulle mie gambe,chiuse un pochino gli occhi mentre io le raccontavo le mie storie sul campeggio.  
Sapevo che era sveglia perchè ogni tanto rideva o mi rispondeva. Era curiosa,mi faceva tante domande.  
Le piaceva conoscere il mio passato.

Jane:"Ehi piccola,la carne sembra pronta."  
Maura:"Ha un ottimo aspetto."

Un morso e wow,era davvero buona.

Maura:"Fantastica Jane!"  
Jane:"Ecco qui il tuo solito bicchiere di vino."

Per me la solita birra.

Jane:"E guarda qui,se fai la brava e mangi tutta la carne,dopo possiamo arrostire i marshmallow."  
Maura:"Mi stai trattando come si trattano i bambini forse?"  
Jane:"Tu sei la mia piccola."

La carne era buonissima. Il silenzio intorno a noi mi faceva sentire bene. Solo il rumore del fuoco che scoppiettava.  
La mia anima si era unita a quella di Maura.

Jane:"Ora sta a te accendere il fuoco. Vediamo cos'hai imparato."

Lei si mise vicino al fuoco e provò ad accenderlo. Al terzo tentativo ci riuscì. Si alzò di scatto e iniziò ad esultare,aveva un sorriso completo che le dominava il viso.

Maura:"Ci sono riuscita che bello."

Mi abbracciò.

Jane:"Ecco qui il bollitore con l'acqua e il thè alla vaniglia. Mettilo sul fuoco."

Mentre l'acqua bolliva,iniziammo ad arrostire i marshmallow.

Maura:"Non mi sembra vero tutto questo. E' stupendo. Grazie."  
Jane:"Grazie a te per avermi invitato. E' un ottimo posto per campeggiare e ne avevo proprio bisogno. Oh il thè è pronto,ecco qui una bella tazza per te."  
Maura:"Grazie. Molto buono e con i marshmallow si abbina benissimo."

Non sono il tipo da thè,ma in quest'occasione con lei accanto a me,in mezzo al bosco,solo la luce del fuoco,quel thè mi sembrava buonissimo.

Il fuoco pian piano ci stava lasciando,riuscivo a vedere il fondo del thè nella tazza e il sacchetto di marshmallow era vuoto.

* * *

Jane:"Maura,piccola,andiamo in tenda."  
Maura:"Sono stanchissima."  
Jane:"Lo so."

Presi la sua mano e la portai verso la tenda.  
Mi cambiai maglietta e poi andai nel sacco a pelo insieme a lei.

Jane:"Ehi,guarda in alto."

Avevo comprato questa tenda che aveva la parte superiore trasparente,in modo da poter vedere il cielo mentre la notte ci cullava.

Maura:"E' bellissimo."

Prese la mia mano e la strinse forte.

Jane:"Avvicinati,appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla e guarda il cielo."

Lei lo fece e rimase in silenzio.

Jane:"Maura,ho passato tanto tempo con te,mi piace lavorare con te,adoro quando andiamo a bere insieme,io prendo la birra e tu il vino,mi piace guardare film con te,anche i documentari,adoro il caffè che mi prepari con la tua macchinetta speciale,mi piace far l'amore con te,mi piace prenderti la mano e baciarti dolcemente,mi piace parlare per ore,adoro il tuo profumo,vorrei prepararti ogni giorno il thè e portarti a fare cose che non hai mai fatto.  
Guarda quel cielo. Noi eravamo stelle lontane,ma per qualche motivo ci siamo unite e anche se fisicamente non siamo sempre insieme,  
anche in una stanza,in due punti diversi,noi siamo sotto lo stesso cielo ogni giorno ed è pura magia."

Maura mi guardò. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e io la baciai. Il bacio durò tutta la notte,finchè quelle stelle così lontane si unirono,come i nostri occhi quando il bacio si spezzò,piano,senza far rumore.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura:"Ehi Jane,sei sveglia?"  
Jane:"Mmm.. che c'è Maur?"  
Maura:"Ho fame."  
Jane:"Ci sono delle merendine nello zaino,prendi quelle."

Con gli occhi chiusi riuscivo a sentire le sue mani che cercavano le merendine all'interno dello zaino. Poi la zip della tenda.  
Io ero stanchissima,ma decisi di alzarmi dopo qualche minuto,in effetti anch'io avevo un pò di fame.  
Andai fuori e trovai Maura seduta sul tronco,stava mangiando una merendina e stava osservando l'acqua del thè che bolliva.

Jane:"Hai accesso il fuoco,brava."  
Maura:"Grazie. Tieni una merendina al cioccolato."  
Jane:"Grazie piccola."

Diedi un bacio sulla sua testa.

Maura:"Che vorresti fare oggi?"  
Jane:"Finisci la colazione e poi ti dico."  
Maura:"Vuoi un pò di thè."  
Jane:"No,grazie."

Finita la colazione Maura si diresse verso la tenda.

Maura:"Vado a cambiarmi."  
Jane:"Non così in fretta."

La presi per la mano.

Jane:"Vieni con me."

Andammo giù per un sentiero. Avevo trovato un posto speciale.  
Arrivati in fondo al percorso,c'era un piccolo fiume.  
Maura rimase in silenzio con la bocca quasi aperta,era un semplice fiume,ma molto bello,circondato da fiori di ogni colore e da erba verde e fresca.  
Afferrai dolcemente i fianchi di Maura da dietro.

Jane:"Hai visto cos'ho trovato..ti piace?"  
Maura:"Solo tu trovi certi posti Jane. E'magnifico."

Iniziai a spogliarla dolcemente,piazzando qualche bacio qua e la sul suo corpo ancora caldo.

Maura:"Che vorresti fare?"  
Jane:"Non ti preoccupare e fidati di me,ti piacerà."

Finito di spogliarla iniziai a spogliarmi anch'io e poi la presi in braccio.  
A piccoli passi,senza mai staccare i miei occhi dai suoi,andai verso il fiume.  
L'acqua era un pò fredda,ma non riuscivo a sentire nulla con Maura tra le mie braccia.

Jane:"Benvenuta in paradiso."

Posai il suo corpo sull'acqua,piano piano. Lei non spezzò mai l'abbraccio.

Maura:"Jane,mi piace stare qui con te,abbracciate nell'acqua."  
Jane:"Piace anche a me."

Mise la sua testa sul mio petto,senza dir nulla. Riuscivo a sentire il suo respiro candido sul mio collo. La coccolai un pochino,camminando piano nell'acqua. Aveva le gambe intorno al mio corpo.  
Piegai la sua schiena e feci immergere i suoi capelli nell'acqua,facendola roteare sulla superfice lentamente. Lei teneva gli occhi chiusi.

Jane:"Sei bellissima con i capelli bagnati."

Il suo corpo nudo contro il mio mi faceva impazzire. Avevo voglia di farla mia. Mi avvicinai al suo orecchio sussurrando.

Jane:"Maura,voglio fare l'amore con te."  
Maura:"Sono tutta tua Jane."

La portai vicino alla sponda e iniziai a baciarle ogni singolo angolo del corpo. Pian piano andavo con la bocca sempre più giù,fino ad arrivare proprio nel punto dove sapevo che dovevo darle piacere.  
Iniziai con la lingua,muovendola delicatamente intorno al suo clitoride. Lei gemeva e mi teneva i capelli,come se volesse sentire realmente la mia presenza.  
Andai un pochino più veloce e poi provai ad inserire le mie lunghe dita.

Maura:"Oh Jane,si,sei fantastica."

Le sue parole mi incoraggiavano e mi facevano sentire viva.

Andai più nel profondo e più veloce. Finchè riuscivo a sentire le mie dita avvolte dal suo liquido.

Jane:"Ti è piaciuto?"  
Maura:"Molto. Ora è il mio turno."

Scivolò proprio sotto di me,fino ad arrivare alle mie parti intime e iniziò a baciare le cosce,per poi avvicinarsi nel punto giusto. Iniziò a leccare forte,non era stanca,aveva voglia.

Jane:"Oh mio dio,stai andando benissimo."

Con le mani stringevo l'erba intorno a noi.

Poi afferrò con una mano il mio capezzolo sinistro e iniziò a giocarci,mentre succhiava il clitoride. Stavo letteralmente impazzendo. Ho iniziato ad urlare,nel silenzio del bosco che circondava il fiume,finchè anch'io sono venuta.

Maura:"Vedo che è piaciuto anche te."

Le crollai letteralmente addosso. Lei mi abbracciò stretta.

Maura:"E' bellissimo fare l'amore con te. Ora cerca di respirare e ascolta le mie parole."

Ci fu un istante di silenzio.

Maura:"Quello che mi hai detto ieri in tenda,mentre guardavamo le stelle,era poesia. Voglio che tu sappia che sarò sempre sotto il tuo stesso cielo. Anch'io apprezzo tante cose quando sono con te.  
Mi piace che ti impegni con me,per rendere le mie giornate speciali,mi piace lavorare con te,perchè siamo forti insieme,mi piaciono i tuoi riccioli ribelli che mi svegliando al mattino facendomi solletivo,mi piace quando ti metti d'impegno per insegnarmi cose nuovo,adoro il fatto che impazzisci quando parlo tanto e ti correggo,però sei sempre al mio fianco e poi siamo così diverse,ma così uguali.  
Sei perfetta e dentro le tue braccia io mi sento amata."

Al suono di questa parole sollevai la testa. Avevo le lacrime. Misi un bacio sul suo naso perfetto e poi sulle sue labbra.

Jane:"Ti amo Maura Isles."  
Maura:"Ti amo Jane Rizzoli."

Dopo esserci vestite nuovamente tornammo al nostro accampamento. Dovevamo cambiarci i vestiti e poi tornare al fiume con tutta l'attrezzatura. Dovevo insegnarle a pescare.  
Lei era felice,aveva voglia di imparare ogni cosa sul campeggio.

La pesca non fu un gran successo,Maura non era molto brava,però si era impegnata tantissimo ed era esausta.  
Tornammo al campeggio per recuperare le nostre cose e per prendere il sentiero verso casa.

Maura:"Sai,mi mancherà un pò questo posto,è stato bello condividere tutte queste cose con te."  
Jane:"Appena al dipartimento mi danno un pò di ferie torniamo,tanto la casa qui vicino è tua e il bosco è di tutto. No?"  
Maura:"Hai ragione."  
Jane:"Prima di andare un'ultima cosa."

La baciai con passione.

Jane:"Ora qui c'è un altro ricordo stupendo che rimarà per sempre."

Lei fece un sorriso e annuì.

Tornate a casa eravamo stanche,ma soddisfatte del campeggio.

Maura:"Stasera cucino io. Tua madre mi ha insegnato a fare le lasagne."  
Jane:"Mi piace l'idea. Io intanto vado a farmi un bel bagno caldo."  
Maura:"Va bene."

Dopo qualche minuto che ero immersa nell'acqua si aprì la porta del bagno.

Maura:"Ehi,posso entrare?"  
Jane:"Certo."

Si mise a sedere sul bordo della vasca.

Jane:"Avevi bisogno di qualcosa piccola?"  
Maura:"No,volevo solo vedere se stavi bene."  
Jane:"Magnificamente direi."  
Maura:"Sei bellissima ricoperta dalla schiuma."

Un sorriso dipinto sulla mia bocca.

Jane:"Ti va di lavare i miei riccioli?"  
Maura:"Mi piacerebbe molto"

Prese lo shampoo e iniziò a massaggiarmi la testa. Era una sensazione piacevole,aveva un tocco delicato.  
Poi inziò a lavarli con l'acqua tiepida. Sentivo le sue dita che si facevano strada tra i riccioli.

Jane:"Grazie Maur."  
Maura:"Prego tesoro."

Piazzò un bacio sulla mia guancia e poi sulla bocca.

Maura:"Vado a controllare la cena."  
Jane:"Scendo fra 5 minuti."  
Maura:"Ti aspetto."

Un profumo delizioso avvolgeva la cucina.

Maura:"Accomodati pure,è pronto."

Si avvicinò con i due piatti e poi andò a sedersi davanti a me.

Jane:"Wow Maura,mia mamma ti ha insegnato bene."  
Maura:"Sembra che la famiglia Rizzoli riesca ad insegnarmi bene qualsiasi cosa."

Fece una risatina.

Jane:"La cena era fantastica. E' stato tutto perfetto."  
Maura:"Son contenta che ti sia piaciuto. Ti va un pò di gelato?"  
Jane:"Certo."

Mangiammo quel gelato direttamente dalla vaschetta,sedute sul divano mentre guardavamo uno di quei giochi,tipo quiz e ad ogni domanda era una sfida fra noi due.

* * *

Jane:"Si è fatto tardi,andiamo a dormire."  
Maura:"Ci sto."

Sotto le coperte intrecciai i miei piedi con quelli di Maura e le presi la mano.

Jane:"Non ci sarà il cielo stellato,però sicuramente è più comodo che dormire per terra."  
Maura:"Non serve un cielo stellato per farmi addormentare felice. Io ho la mia stella qui."

Sapevo che nel buio della stanza lei era li,che mi stava guardando. E io finalmente sentivo che potevo chiudere gli occhi.


	12. Chapter 12

La mattina seguente avevo bisogno di un pò di tempo da sola,così appena sveglia mi buttai giù dal letto,erano circa le 6:00 del mattino,andai giù per le scale,spogliandomi strada facendo.  
Arrivai fuori dalla porta d'ingrasso in mutande e reggiseno e andai verso il laghetto,facendo un tuffo nell'acqua. Nuotai per un pò e poi qualche istante di riposo,mentre galleggiavo nell'acqua e mi lasciavo trasportare.  
I pesci nuotavano,le piante si muovevano. Un silenzio quasi assordante. Non ero più sola,eravamo io e i miei pensieri.

Questa vacanza con Maura mi aveva lasciato qualcosa dentro. Lei è così bella,dolce,intelligente. Mi fa impazzire.

Era presto,ma decisi di cambiarmi velocemente,volevo andare nel paesino vicino alla casa,per prendere la colazione da portare a Maura.

Così appena uscita dall'acqua andai in camera senza far rumore,presi dei vestiti e poi andai nel bagno di sotto per fare una doccia rapida,cambiarmi e uscire di casa,senza svegliare Maura.

Appena entrata in macchina ho allacciato la cintura,girato la chiave e accesso lo stereo. Dalle casse riuscivo a sentire le bellissime note fatte da John Mayer sulla sua chitarra. Mi piacerebbe portare Maura ad un suo concerto un giorno.  
Facevo la strada verso il paese e canticchiavo,anche se faccio schifo a cantare.  
La casa era distante solo 10 minuti. Ho lasciato l'auto un pochino fuori il paese e sono entrata. C'era profumo di pane appena sfornato e fiori.  
Decisi di entrate in una pasticceria.

Commessa:"Buongiorno,come posso aiutarla?"  
Jane:"Buongiorno,vorrei qualcosa di veramente speciale per la colazione,devo portarlo alla mia fidanzata."

Beh fidanzata non è proprio il termine giusto,dato che non le ho mai chiesto di sposarmi,però mi piaceva,suonava bene.

Commessa:"Abbiamo dei Croissant speciali con la crema calda."  
Jane:"Mi sembra perfetto. Ne prendo due."  
Commessa:"Ecco a lei. Fanno 3,00 dollari."  
Jane:"Ecco qui. Mi scusi,sa dove posso trovare un posto che fa il caffè buono?"  
Commessa:"Certo! Quando esce di qui,giri a sinistra e poi a destra,troverà un posto con un cartello con disegnata una tazza di cioccolata,li è ottimo."  
Jane:"Grazie. Buona giornata."  
Commessa:"A lei e torni a trovarci."

Avrei comprato ogni cosa dentro quella pasticceria,ma ero li solo per la colazione di Maura. Dovevo sbrigarmi,non volevo diventasse tutto freddo.

Jane:"Buongiorno,mi hanno detto che qui avete il caffè buonissimo,potrei averne due da portare via? Uno con un pò di caramello e l'altro con la panna."  
Barman:"Buongiorno signorina. Le hanno detto bene,arrivano subito."

Era una caffetteria bellissima,tutta in legno,decorata con vecchi quadri che rappresentavano probabilmente la storia di questo paesino.

Barman:"I suoi caffè sono pronti."  
Jane:"Grazie,molto gentili."

Mi affrettai a pagare e andai verso la macchina,ma qualcosa in una vetrina colpì i miei occhi. Mi avvicinai piano,quasi con paura.  
Un bellissimo abito azzurro cielo,con delle pieghe sul petto. Sarebbe perfetto indossato da Maura,pensai in un istante.

Jane:"Maura,ehi piccola ragazza bionda,sveglia."

Erano le 10:30 del mattino.

Mura:"Buongiorno Jane."  
Jane:"Ti ho portato una colazione speciale,sono andata giù al paese per prenderla."  
Maura:"Oh,non dovevi. Che profumo."  
Jane:"Croissant con crema ancora calda e caffè con panna."

Lei mi baciò dolcemente,tenendo la mia mano e strusciando piano il pollice sulle mie dita.

Maura:"Grazie amore."  
Jane:"Prego,ora mangia."

Iniziò a mangiare,io avevo già fatto colazione in macchina mentre tornavo qui.

Maura:"E' tutto buonissimo."  
Jane:"Lo so,io ho già mangiato,tutto veramente ottimo e poi il paese è bellissimo,tranquillo e accogliente."  
Maura:"Jane vado a farmi una doccia,ti dispiace?"  
Jane:"Certo che no,io ti aspetto di sotto."  
Maura:"Va bene."

Maura:"Ecco-"

Si bloccò.

Maura:"Cos'è quella scatola sul tavolo?"  
Jane:"Per te,aprilo."

Lei esitò,ma poi aprì lentamente la scatola. Il vestito azzurro era li,pronto per essere indossato.

Maura:"Oh Jane! I-io,non so che dire,è meraviglioso."  
Jane:"Dimmi solamente che lo indosserai quando torniamo a Boston,vorrei portarti a cena."  
Maura:"Certo,lo indosserò. E' stupendo. Mi piace."

Andai dietro di lei per abbracciarla e per baciarle il collo. Lei si voltò e iniziò a baciarmi,probabilmente era il suo modo per ringraziarmi. Le mie mani viaggiavano sulla sua schiena e le sue fra i miei riccioli.

Jane:"Tu sei la ragazza più fantastica e speciale che io abbia mai conosciuto."  
Maura:"No tu. Mi fai vivere emozioni che non pensavo esistessero se non nei miei libri di psicologia."  
Jane:"Sai che ti dico dottoressa? Ti regalerò anche un bel libro sulla psicologia aggiornata versione Jane Rizzoli."  
Maura:"Hahaha,tu sei impossibile."

Mi baciò. Riuscivo a sentire ancora il suo sorriso nelle labbra.

Jane:"Forza,dobbiamo preparare le valigie,si torna a casa."  
Maura:"Non voglio tornare a casa,voglio rimanere qui con te,per tutta la vita."  
Jane:"Piacerebbe anche a me,però non possiamo stare senza lavorare e siamo una bella squadra,Boston ha bisogno di noi."  
Maura:"Hai ragione."

Fare le valigie era davvero una palla,poi Maura piegava con cura ogni cosa,io invece buttato dentro le cose senza curarmi di nulla.

Jane:"Sei pronta?"  
Maura:"Si,andiamo."

Dopo qualche ora di viaggio il cielo era ormai blu,le stelle si vedevano benissimo,dal finestrino riusivo già a sentire profumo di casa,profumo di Boston.  
Maura era nel sedile accanto al mio,dormiva,le avevo messo una coperta per non farle prender freddo.

Jane:"Maura,tesoro,siamo arrivate a casa."  
Maura:"Mmm.. che bello."  
Jane:"Ti porto io in camera,verrò dopo a prendere le valigie."

Portai Maura fra le mie braccia mentre lei era ancora mezza addormentata. Andai su per le scale e misi il suo corpo caldo sul letto.

Jane:"Dormi piccolo angelo,io vado a prendere le valigie in macchina."  
Maura:"Ti prego,fai presto,voglio dormire fra le tue braccia."  
Jane:"Certo."

Misi un bacio sui suoi capelli.

Jane:"Eccomi,sono pronta per dormire con te."

Lei si spostò verso di me,fra le mie braccia e si addormentò subito.

Korsak:"Buongiorno Jane,com'è andata la vacanza?"  
Jane:"Benissimo,quel posto era davvero magnifico. Ho nuotato in un laghetto,ho fatto il bagno nel fiume,abbiamo campeggiato e ho visitato il paesino vicino."  
Korsak:"Son felice per te."  
Maura:"Buongiorno sergente,come sta?"  
Korsak:"Bene Doc. lei?"  
Maura:"Perfettamente. Ehi Jane,sono passata per dirti che domani dovrò andare fuori città per un convegno,potresti andare a casa mia a nutrire Bass?"  
Jane:"Nessun problema."  
Maura:"Grazie,ci vediamo."

Eravamo tornate da qualche ora,però mi mancava già molto.

Il giorno dopo ero già a casa di Maura.

Jane:"Ehi Bass,come stai? E' arrivato il momento di mangiare l'insalata,la tua mamma mi ha lasciato la ricetta."

Lui alzò semplicemente la testa.

Jane:"Ecco qui,mangia."

Angela:"Ehi Janie,che ci fai qui?"  
Jane:"Ciao Mamma. Maura è fuori città oggi e mi ha chiesto di nutrire Bass."  
Angela:"Ah. Com'è andata la vostra vacanza?"  
Jane:"Bene,siamo state in un posto magnifico e l'ho portata a campeggiare,sai come quando ero piccola."  
Angela:"Si,mi ricordo,eri capo scout. Bei tempi!"  
Jane:"Mamma senti,io devo andare in ufficio,pensi di riuscire a preparare qualcosa per pranzo? Vorrei tornare a casa."  
Angela:"Certo piccola mia,nessun problema."  
Jane:"Grazie Mami."  
Angela:"Ah Jane,Maura tornerà per cena? Volevo cucinare il pasticcio di pollo."  
Jane:"Si,perchè mi ha chiesto di nutrite Bass solo di mattina,solitamente gli da anche la cena,quindi sarà qui."  
Angela:"Perfetto."

Le diedi un bacio sulla guancia e andai verso la mia macchina,il lavoro mi aspettava.

Calma assoluta in ufficio. Solo vecchi casi da archiviare. Il cellulare inizò a vibrare.

Jane:"Rizzoli."  
Maura:"Ciao Jane."  
Jane:"Ciao Maur. Tutto ok?"  
Maura:"Si. Volevo sapere se stasera sei a cena da me."  
Jane:"Si,mamma voleva preparare il suo famoso pasticcio di pollo per te."  
Maura:"Oh che gentile. Perfetto,allora ci vediamo stasera da me. Potresti farmi un favore?"  
Jane:"Tutto quello che vuoi."  
Maura:"Dovresti passare dalla mia boutique,sai quella dal parco? e ritirare un paio di scarpe."  
Jane:"Certo nessun problema."  
Maura:"Perfetto grazie. A più tardi dolcezza."  
Jane:"A più tardi."

Andai alla boutique per ritirare le scarpe di Maura.

Jane:"Buonasera,sono qui per ritirare delle scarpe,per conto della Dottoressa Maura Isles."  
Commessa:"Certo,vado nel magazzino e torno subito."

Un odore veramente troppo forte di muschio invadeva il negozio.

Commessa:"Ecco qui le scarpe che la dottoressa ha fatto personalizzare,sono già pagate."  
Jane:"Grazie,buona serata."  
Commessa:"A lei."

Ero veramente troppo curiosa di vedere quelle scarpe,ma sicuramente Maura le avrebbe indossate a breve,preferivo vederle indosso a lei.

Jane:"Ciao mamma sono tornata."  
Angela:"Ciao Jane. Maura è di sopra a fare una doccia e a cambiarsi."  
Jane:"Ah,ok."  
Angela:"Cos'è quel pacco che stringi fra le braccia?"  
Jane:"Maura mi ha mandato a fare una commissione. Vado a metterlo in camera."

Bussai alla porta del bagno.

Maura:"Si?"  
Jane:"Sono io,ti ho portato le scarpe."  
Maura:"Grazie Jane,mettile pure sul letto."  
Jane:"Ok. Com'è andata la giornata?"  
Maura:"Bene. Ho imparato tante cose."  
Jane:Non ti bastano quelle che sai già?"

Iniziai a ridere.

Maura:"Smettila Jane."

Uscì dalla doccia,completamente nuda e bagnata. Nella mia mente passarono le immagini del nostro bagno al fiume.

Jane:"Ecco un asciugamano."

Glielo misi intorno al corpo.

Maura:"Grazie."

Mi diede un bacio.

Jane:"Io vado di sotto ad aiutare mamma con la tavola. Ci vediamo fra qualche minuto?"  
Maura:"Il tempo di asciugarmi i capelli e vestirmi e sono da voi."

* * *

Angela:"Maura la cena è pronta!"  
Maura:"Arrivo. Eccomi."  
Jane:"Tieni Maura,prendi un pò d'insalata,con il pasticcio è perfetta."  
Maura:"Proverò grazie."

Mi guardò come fosse aliena.

Jane:"Che c'è? Anche io ho i miei momenti salutari,sopratutto quando devo nutrire Bass."

Fece una risata.

Angela:"Oh Janie,penso tu abbia detto una cosa dolce e divertente."  
Maura:"Si,l'ha detta."

Dopo la cena mia madre stava lavando i piatti e io toglievo tavola con Maura.

Jane:"Pss,Maur! Vieni qui."  
Maura:"Perchè stai parlando a bassa voce?"  
Jane:"Mamma non deve sentire."  
Maura:"Quando le dirai che stiamo insieme?"  
Jane:"Quando tu lo dirai a tua madre. Però ora devo dirti un'altra cosa. Vuoi uscire con me domani a cena?"  
Maura:"Certo."

Fece un sorriso enorme.

Jane:"Perfetto e indossa quel bel vestito che ti ho regalato."  
Maura:"Ovvio."

Avrei voluto baciarla,ma mia madre era proprio li vicino.  
Non vedo l'ora di vedere quel vestito sul corpo perfetto di Maura.


	13. Chapter 13

Korsak:"Buongiorno Jane."  
Jane:"Ciao Vince. Che palle,tu non ti sei stufato di restare incollato a questa maledetta scrivania a compilare fogli di carta che non finiscono più?"  
Korsak:"Si,però preferisco questo che non qualche povera vittima."  
Jane:"Hai ragione. Io vado in caffetteria a prendermi un bel caffè,vuoi qualcosa?"  
Korsak:"No grazie."

Scesi in caffetteria da mia madre.

Angela:"Ehi Janie. Dove porti Maura stasera?"  
Jane:"E tu come fai a saperlo?"  
Angela:"Ho chiesto a lei questa mattina cosa voleva per cena e mi ha detto che usciva con te."

Oh merda,quella ragazza non sa proprio dire bugie o tenere qualcosa nascosto.

Jane:"Non ho ancora pensato a nulla,però in un posto semplice."  
Angela:"E' un appuntamento?"  
Jane:"No Mamma! Sei pazza?! Voglio solo passare una serata con la mia migliore amica."  
Angela:"Ok ok,non ti agitare!"

* * *

Maura:"Ehi ragazze."  
Angela:"Ormai non sono più una ragazza."  
Maura:"Sei fantastica Angela."  
Angela:"Grazie,vuoi qualcosa?"  
Maura:"Un thè verde grazie."  
Angela:"Arriva."

La guardai con gli occhi pieni di rabbia.

Jane:"Hai detto a mia madre che andiamo a cena insieme stasera!?"  
Maura:"Lo sai che non posso mentire."  
Angela:"Ecco il tuo thè Maura."

Cavanaugh:"Rizzoli,ho bisogno di te al piano di sopra,devo fare un annuncio importante. Può venire anche lei dottoressa."  
Maura:"Certo."

* * *

Cavanaugh:"Korsak,Rizzoli. Da oggi nella vostra squadra si aggiunge un nuovo detective,diventerà il partner di Jane. E' un ragazzo intelligente e bravo ad usare il presento il detective Frost."  
Frost:"Piacere."  
Jane:"Ciao io sono Jane Rizzoli e questo è Vince Korsak."  
Korsak:"Piacere ragazzo."

Barry Frost,il mio partner. E' un ragazzo magro,di colore,con i capelli neri rasati e gli occhi dolcissimi,di color marrone chiaro.

Frost:"E' un piacere conoscerla detective Rizzoli,ho sentito molto parlare di lei."  
Jane:"Ti prego,chiamami Jane."  
Frost:"Con piacere. C'è qualcosa che posso fare?"  
Korsak:"Tieni questi file,sono da memorizzare e archiviare."  
Frost:"Mi metto subito al lavoro."  
Jane:"Ah Frost,ti vorrei presentare il nostro medico legale,Maura Isles."  
Frost:"Piacere."  
Maura:"Piacere mio detective. Benvenuto."  
Jane:"Maur,ti passo a prendere a casa alle 20:00."  
Maura:"Perfetto. A dopo allora. Buon lavoro a tutti."  
Korsak:"Ciao Doc."

* * *

La giornata passò abbastanza in fretta. Andai a casa per fare una doccia veloce e per cambiarmi. Dovevo passare a prendere Maura per la nostra serata.

Maura:"Ciao Jane,entra pure. Prendo la borsa e sono pronta."

Era così bella con il vestito azzurro che le avevo regalato. Ai piedi portava delle scarpe nuove,quelle che sono andata a ritirare probabilmente.  
Erano lucide del solito colore del vestito.

Maura:"Ti piacciono? Le ho fatte fare dalla boutique per abbinarle al vestito."  
Jane:"Sei meravigliosa Maura."  
Maura:"Grazie. Anche tu stai molto bene."  
Jane:"Grazie. Andiamo?"

Annuì.

Maura:"Allora.. dove mi porti?"  
Jane:"In un ristorantino dove fanno la carne buonissima."  
Maura:"Bene."

Arrivati al ristorante il cameriere ci scortò al tavolo,dove avevo fatto mettere un vaso di rose rosse.

Maura:"Questo è l'unico tavolo con le rose."  
Jane:"Le ho fatte mettere io."  
Maura:"Tu sei sempre così dolce. Grazie piccola."

Mi accarezzo la mano che tenevo appoggiata sul tavolo.

Arrivò il cameriere con i menù. Dovevamo ordinare e in fretta,perchè avevo fame.

Maura:"Io prendo un filetto con aceto balsamico."  
Jane:"Io una bistecca ben cotta e dell'insalata. Da bere ci porti un il vino rosso più buono che avete."  
Cameriere":"Certo signorine,torno subito con il vino."

Maura:"Quando hai intenzione di dire a tua madre di noi due?"  
Jane:"Dopo questo appuntamento il prima possibile."

Mi guardò con occhi perplessi.

Maura:"Che ha di speciale questo appuntamento?"  
Jane:"Nulla,è solo che voglio godermi ancora un pò il mistero."

Cameriere:"Ecco qui il vostro vino."

Lo versò nel mio bicchiere e presi un sorso.

Jane:"E' perfetto grazie."

* * *

Martin:"Jane? Jane Rizzoli?"  
Jane:"Oh mio dio Martin! Come stai?"  
Martin:"Bene tu?"  
Jane:"Benissimo. Ehi,ti voglio presentare la dottoressa Maura Isles."  
Martin:"Piacere,ho sentito parlare del vostro team. Risolvete tanti casi insieme."  
Maura:"Eh si,ma io non ho mai sentito parlare di te."  
Jane:"Oh,Martin è il mio ragazzo del college."

Maura fece una faccia strana,come se fosse gelosa.

Martin:"Ora scusatemi devo andare che sono entrati i miei amici. Buona serata,è stato un piacere rivederti Jane e un piacere conoscere lei dottoressa."  
Maura:"Grazie anche per me."  
Jane:"Ciao."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e intanto arrivò la carne.

Maura:"Non mi avevi mai parlato di lui."  
Jane:"Non ne sentivo il bisogno."  
Maura:"E invece avresti dovuto parlarmi di lui."  
Jane:"Sei Gelosa?"  
Maura:"No. E' solo che quando ti ha salutata e ti ha abbracciata ha messo una mano sul tuo sedere,non mi sembra una cosa carina."  
Jane:"Hahaha. Non me ne sono neanche resa conto."  
Maura:"Io si."

Se ne stava li con il faccino triste.

Jane:"Lo sai che il mio sedere è solo tuo,tutto il mio corpo è solo tuo. Tu mi puoi avere quando vuoi,capito?"

Annuì e iniziò a mangiare il suo filetto senza dire nulla fino all'ultimo pezzo.

Maura:"Era buonissimo."  
Cameriere:"Le signorine desiderano il dolce?"  
Jane:"No stiamo bene così."  
Maura:"Grazie."

Pagai il conto.

Maura:"Jane Rizzoli che non mangia il dolce? Stai bene?"  
Jane:"Sto benissimo. Ora scoprirai perchè."

Presi la strada per andare fuori Boston. Volevo farle una sorpresa.

Maura:"Una tavola calda Jane?"  
Jane:"Ma tu non ti fidi mai di me?"  
Maura:"Si che mi fido."  
Jane:"Allora chiudi quella bocca da Google parlante e seguimi."

La presi per mano e la portai dentro.

Beth:"Ehi Jane,è un bel pò che non ci vediamo,come stai?"  
Jane:"Bene Beth,il solito per due."  
Beth:"Arriva subito."  
Jane:"Noi intanto ci sediamo al solito posto."  
Beth:"Non mi presenti la tua amica?"  
Jane:"Certo. Beth lei è Maura. Maura lei è Beth."  
Beth:"Piacere."  
Maura:"Piacere mio."

Il mio tavolo,la mia panchina,il mio mondo. Vengo in questa tavola calda quando sono felice. E in effetti come ha notato Beth era un pò di tempo che non passavo di qui.

Beth:"Ecco qui. Crepes alla nutella con panna e fragole."  
Jane:"Grazie."  
Beth:"Allora alla fine sei riuscita a trovare l'amore!?"  
Jane:"Certo."  
Beth:"Sai Maura,stava seduta qui delle giornate intere a mangiare questa roba e a sognare il principe azzurro e invece a quanto pare ha trovato la principessa vestita d'azzurro."  
Jane:"Hahaha si,una principessa perfetta e bellissima."

Guardai Maura che fece un sorriso.

Jane:"Vengo qui quando sono particolarmente felice e adesso lo sono."  
Beth:"Si vede. Vi lascio mangiare."  
Jane:"Assaggia Maur,sono buonissime."

Lei assaggiò.

Maura:"Sono fantastiche."  
Jane:"Davvero fantastiche."

Finite le crepes Maura si avvicinò a me,al mio orecchio.

Maura:"Pensi che potremmo venire qui più spesso? Mi piace."  
Jane:"Certo,quando vuoi."

La baciai dolcemente,tenendo fra le mie mani il suo viso tondo e perfetto.

Maura:"Sei dolce come la nutella."  
Jane:"E tu come la panna."

La baciai di nuovo.

Beth:"Ehi ragazze,che ne dite di una bella tazza di thè?"  
Maura:"Volentieri."  
Jane:"A me un pò di caffè grazie."  
Beth:"Sei la solita detective."

Jane:"Maura guarda fuori dalla finestra."  
Maura:"La luna piena."  
Jane:"E' bellissima. Perfetta per la serata."

Maura prese un sorso di thè. Appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla e fissò la luna senza dir nulla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ho pubblicato due capitoli in un giorno solo perchè molto probabilmente mi prenderò una pausa per pensare bene a come procedere con la storia. Grazie alle persone che mi lasciano commenti positivi e a chi mi sostiene. Siete fantastici. Un abbraccio grande!**

**Ps:Questa fanfiction è dedicata al mio personaggio preferito Jane Rizzoli. Mi sono permessa di scrivere dal suo punto di vista,perchè mi rispecchio molto in lei. **

**-Rachele**

* * *

Per me quella serata non era ancora finita,volevo di più.  
Eravamo in macchina,in silenzio. Stavamo tornando a Boston,dopo quella luna le parole non servivano più. Lei ci seguiva nel cielo,come se volesse portarci oltre il limite.

Arrivate a casa di Maura non ho resistito,ho iniziato a spogliarla di quel vestito meraviglioso. Lei spogliava me. Era tutto così silenzioso. E poi la baciavo e lei mi baciava.  
La portai su in camera,quella luna era li,proprio fuori dalla finestra,ci stava osservando,non potevo deluderla.

Con il mio pensiero verso di lei mi ritrovai sotto Maura. I nostri corpi perfettamente in armonia,intrecciati. I baci uscivano con passione.  
Le sue labbra sul mio collo,sulle mie spalle,sul mio petto. La sua lingua giocava con i miei capezzoli. Io tenevo gli occhi chiusi per assaporare il momento,come lei stava assaporando il mio seno.  
Scese,baciandomi lo stomaco,poi i fianchi. Delicatamente con le mani aprì le mie gambe e iniziò a baciarle. Io avevo ancora gli occhi chiusi quando lei fece entrare la sua lingua. Non riuscivo a non gemere,era tutto così perfetto.

Le parole non servono,noi sappiamo esattamente cosa vogliamo l'una dall'altra.

Io stavo impazzendo dal piacere. Le tenevo i capelli,mi sentivo più al sicuro. Lei alzò la testa e mi guardò. Ero venuta.  
Inizò a fare esattamente il percorso che aveva fatto in precedenza,solo al contrario.  
Quando arrivò alla bocca riuscivo a sentire il mio sapore mescolato con il suo.  
Lei mi accarezzava i capelli e giocava con i riccioli. Poi fece scivolare una mano sul mio sentirlo.

Dolcementre tenevo i suoi fianchi e la baciavo con passione.

Ora lei si trovava sdraiata vicino a me. La mia mano passata attraverso il suo corpo,dovevo toccare ogni cosa di lei fino ad entrarle dentro con le dita.  
Lei gemeva forte,riuscivo a sentire il mio nome che usciva dalla sua bocca come una dolce brezza.

Ora la sua bocca sapeva di me e le mie dita sapevano di lei.

La baciai tenendole la mano. Questo è amore.

Lei rifugiò il suo viso tra i miei capelli. Respirava a fatica,perchè le avevo dato il piacere di cui aveva bisogno. Ma più passavano i secondi più il suo battito e il suo respiro diminuivano.  
Mi baciava il collo,con tanti piccoli dolci baci.

Le nostre mani erano ancora unite e quella luna era ancora fuori dalla finestra.

I bici finirono e come un sospiro la sua voce uscì.

Maura:"Ti amo Jane."

E si addormentò ancora con il viso fra i miei capelli. Mi abbassai e misi un bacio leggero sulla sua guancia.

Jane:"Ti amo Maura."

Spostai il lenzuolo sulle sue spalle e mi lasciai andare sentendo il suo respiro caldo sul mio collo.

Un raggio di sole sul mio viso. Il sole aveva sostituito la luna.  
Guardai al mio fianco per vedere Maura fra le mie braccia.

Maura:"Buongiorno amore mio."  
Jane:"Buongiorno piccola."

Volevo svegliarmi sempre così.

Maura:"Sei bellissima."

Mi toccò i capelli arruffati e piazzò un bacio sulla mia fossetta,mentre sorridevo al complimento.

Jane:"Tu sei la mia meraviglia. Voglio dirti una cosa."  
Maura:"Dimmi..."  
Jane:"Dirò a mia madre che stiamo insieme,non voglio più tenerlo nascosto,voglio che tutti sappiano che noi ci amiamo."

Fece un sorriso che non avevo mai visto,era felicissima.

Maura:"E' una cosa stupenda Jane. Io sarò al tuo fianco."  
Jane:"Andiamo a fare colazione poi la chiamo per invitarla a pranzo,va bene?"  
Maura:"Tutto quello che vuoi."

La baciai per circa 5 minuti,non volevo staccarmi da quelle labbra perfette.

* * *

Maura:"Il tuo caffè e il tuo muffin al cioccolato."  
Jane:"Grazie."

Finita la colazione ho dato da mangiare a Bass,perchè Maura era già andata a farsi una doccia.

Jane:"Sai Bass,oggi dirò a mia madre che amo Maura. Sono un pò preoccupata,sono spaventata,ma non importa,il nostro amore è perfetto e non può rimanere nascosto."  
Maura:"Stai parlando con Bass?"  
Jane:"Oh,si. Beh,ecco."  
Maura:"Hai ragione,il nostro amore è perfetto."

Mi baciò.

Jane:"Pronto ma. Sono Jane. Vorresti venire a pranzo da Maura oggi?"  
Angela:"Certo. Qualcosa non va?"  
Jane:"No,ho solo bisogno di dirti una cosa."  
Angela:"Va bene. Porto il dolce."  
Jane:"Perfetto. Ci vediamo più tardi. Un bacio."  
Angela:"A più tardi Janie."

Maura:"Jane è presto,io preparo il pranzo,tu vai a casa a prendere Jo,avrà bisogno di fare una bella passeggiata,dovrà mangiare e poi può stare con noi oggi,può giocare con Bass."  
Jane:"Hai ragione. Mi cambio e vado."

Una bella doccia calda prima di andare a casa mia ci voleva.

* * *

Entrai in casa,Jo mi venne in contro scodinzolando.

Jane:"Ciao Jo,come stai? E' il momento di una bella passeggiata e poi della pappa. Oggi andiamo a giocare con Bass."

Andai fuori con Jo,la portai al parco. Adoro giocare con lei.

Rientrammo dal parco,le diedi da mangiare e poi dritti a casa di Maura per il pranzo.

* * *

Angela:"Ciao Janie,oh c'è anche Jo."  
Jane:"Ciao Mamma. Dov'è Maura?"  
Angela:"E' andata a prendere della verdura fresca per Bass,tornerà a minuti."  
Jane:"Perfetto. Posso aiutarti con qualcosa?"  
Angela:"Puoi preparare la tavola."  
Jane:"Certo."

Preparai la tavola in silenzio,fu molto imbarazzante,ma stavo solo cercando di capire come dire a mia madre di me e Maura.

Jane:"Sai cos'ha preparato Maura?"  
Angela:"Si,ha fatto l'arrosto e mi ha chiesto gentilmente di preparare le patate."  
Jane:"Sai,in vacanza mi ha cucinato le lasagne,mi ha detto che gliel'hai insegnato tu."  
Angela:"Si,erano buone?"  
Jane:"Molto,quasi come le tue."  
Angela:"Bene,Maura è un'ottima donna di casa."

* * *

Maura:"Sono tornata. Uh,ciao Jane. Jo,sei qui! Ciao bella."  
Jane:"Lascia che ti aiuti con le borse. Non era solo verdura per Bass?"  
Maura:"Si,però serviva anche della frutta,il latte,il pane e del caffè istantaneo."

Lei aveva preso quel caffè solo per me. Un pensiero dolce. Voleva alzarsi al mattino con me accanto altre volte.

Jane:"Niente birra?"  
Maura:"Si,è in macchina."  
Jane:"Vado a prenderla."

Tornai con una cassa piena di birra.

Jane:"La metto in frigo?"  
Maura:"Certo,se ne vuoi una sono fresche. Angela come ti sembra l'arrosto?"  
Angela:"Profumo ottimo e aspetto fantastico,non vedo l'ora di mangiare."

Sentì il campanello suonare.

Jane:"Vado io."

Vidi i miei fratelli sulla porta.

Frankie/Tommy:"Ciao Jane."  
Jane:"Ciao ragazzi finalmente."  
Tommy:"Abbiamo portato il vino."  
Maura:"Li hai invitati tu Jane?"  
Jane:"Si,spero non ti dispiaccia."  
Maura:"Certo che no. Dammi pure Tommy,lo stappo io."  
Angela:"Ciao ragazzi. Anche voi siete stati chiamati in riunione."  
Frankie:"Si,Jane ha detto che era importante."

* * *

Tutti a tavola a mangiare. Tommy e Frankie fecero qualche domanda sulla nostra vacanza. Noi raccontammo del campeggio,senza tutti i dettagli però.  
Finito di mangiare l'arrosto,era il turno del dolce di mamma. Spettacolare.

Jane:"E' arrivato il momento di parlare."

Tutti gli occhi puntati verso di me. Maura strinse la mia mano sotto il tavolo.

Jane:"Mamma,Frankie,Tommy.. vi ho invitato oggi perchè vi voglio dire una cosa importante. Mi sto vedendo con una persona e-"  
Angela:"Oh Janie è fantastico."  
Jane:"Mamma ti prego,non interrompermi."  
Angela:"Scusa."  
Jane:"Conosco questa persona da tanto tempo,ma solo poco tempo fa mi sono accorta di quello che realmente provavo per lei. Ho avuto modo di passare del tempo con lei di conoscerla ancora meglio. Questa persona siede proprio accanto a me in questo momento e mi sta tenendo la mano. Sono innamorata di Maura e lei è innamorata di me."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio,si guardarono tutti.

Angela:"Piccola mia,sono felice per te."  
Frankie:"Forte,i-io non me l'aspettavo,però siete fantastiche insieme,insomma,un bel team."  
Tommy:"Non hai perso tempo Janie eh!"  
Jane:"Stupido."  
Tommy:"Sono felice per te sorellina."  
Jane:"Grazie,per me,per noi è importante."  
Maura:"Grazie."  
Angela:"Sei sempre stata una di famiglia Maura,sei una donna meravigliosa,un medico eccezionale e vuoi bene a Jane,è bello che sia tu a prenderti cura di lei."

Maura si alzò e andò da mia madre per abbracciarla e poi abbracciò anche i miei fratelli.

Angela:"Vieni qui e abbraccia tua madre Janie."

Abbracciai tutta la mia famiglia e poi Maura,dandole un bacio sul naso.

Jane:"Sei felice?"  
Maura:"Da morire."

Angela:"Bene.. chi vuole giocare a Scarabeo?"  
Tommy:"Io!"  
Frankie:"Ci sto."  
Jane:"Che ne dici Maura,Scarabeo in famiglia?"  
Maura:"Scarabeo in famiglia."


	15. Chapter 15

E' stato un weekend perfetto. Ho portato a cena Maura,ho fatto l'amore con lei e ho avuto il coraggio di dire alla mia famiglia che ci amiamo.

Ora,a metà settimana,era il momento di risolvere qualche caso.

Jane:"Rizzoli. Si Korsak arrivo subito,c'è anche Frost? Ok perfetto."

Arrivai sulla scena del crimine. L'appartamento era piccolo,il salotto confinava con la cucina,la camera era vicino al bagno. Il bagno aveva vecchie mattonelle e attaccato al muro c'era una vasca.  
Immersa nella vasca una giovane donna,capelli biondi,corti,letteralmente sommersa da acqua rossa,paragonabile alle fiamme dell'inferno.

Jane:"Cos'abbiamo qui?"  
Korsak:"Donna di 31 anni,bianca,morta dissanguata,causa possibile della morte: ripetute coltellate al petto e alla pancia. Però come ben sai aspettiamo la Isles."  
Jane:"Certo. Frost trovato qualcosa di interessante?"  
Frost:"C'è tutto,portafoglio,chiavi della macchina,cellulare,l'unica cosa che manca è il suo computer. Aveva un computer vecchio,hanno portato via solo la base,lo schermo è ancora li."  
Jane:"In quel computer c'era qualcosa che il nostro assassino si chiama la ragazza?"  
Frost"Eva Miller. Nata a New York."  
Jane:"Torna al dipartimento Frost e scopri dove lavorava questa donna."  
Frost:"Subito."  
Jane:"Dove accidenti è Maura?"  
Korsak:"Arriverà Jane."

Intanto andai verso la stanza della ragazza per vedere la sua scrivania,dove era appoggiato il monitor e una foto,la consegnai ad un poliziotto. Poteva servirci.

Korsak:"Jane se non ti dispiace io vado a sentire se i vicini hanno visto qualcosa."  
Jane:"Ottima idea."

Maura:"Scusate il ritardo,ho avuto un problema."  
Jane:"Tutto ok?"  
Maura:"Sisi,nulla di grave. Dov'è il corpo?"  
Jane:"Bagno."

Lei si avvicinò per esaminare la ragazza. Era molto concentrata,scrupolosa.

Maura:"Ci sono 3 segni da arma da taglio sulla pancia e 2 sul petto,uno di questi dritto al cuore,probabilmente il primo che le ha inferto. Non posso dire altro.  
Ragazzi togliete il corpo dalla vasca,ma tenete l'acqua,dovrò valutare tante piccole cose. Jane cercherò qualsiasi cosa che potrò confrontare per vedere se c'è del DNA."  
Jane:"Grazie."

* * *

Arrivata al dipartimento Frost stava ancora cercando notizie sul posto di lavoro di Eva e Korsak non era ancora arrivato.

Jane:"Ti ho portato del caffè."  
Frost:"Grazie."

Il cellulare iniziò a vibrare.

Jane:"Rizzoli."  
Susie:"Salve detective."  
Jane:"Susie ciao,che posso fare per te?"

Susie era uno dei medici del nostro laboratorio,stretta collaboratrice di Maura,una ragazza molto intelligente.

Susie:"Sa per caso dov'è la Isles?"  
Jane:"No,pensavo fosse a fare l'autopsia."  
Susie:"No,il corpo è appena arrivato e la vasca sarà qui a minuti. Non riesco a chiamarla."  
Jane:"Me ne occupo io e appena so qualcosa ti chiamo."  
Susie:"Grazie."

Ero seriamente preoccupata. Già questa mattina Maura non era completamente felice ed è arrivata tardi. Non è da lei.

Provai a chiamarla al cellulare. Partiva la segreteria ogni volta.

Jane:"Frost io devo andare,per qualsiasi novità chiamami."  
Frost:"Tutto bene?"  
Jane:"Sisi."

Presi di fretta la giacca e andai verso la mia macchina dritta a casa di :"Ciao Jane,che ci fai qui?"

* * *

Jane:"Che ci fa tu qui?"  
Maura:"Mmm.. è casa mia."  
Jane:"E' arrivato il corpo,non rispondi al cellulare,mi sono preoccupata,anche Susie mi ha chiamata."  
Maura:"Scusatemi tanto,era silenzioso. Andiamo,mi porti tu?"  
Jane:"Si."

Non mi fece entrare in casa,c'era qualcosa di strano e da buon detective era mio dovere scoprire qualcosa.

* * *

Mentre Maura faceva l'autopsia io andai in caffetteria.

Angela:"Ciao Janie."  
Jane:"Ciao Ma."  
Angela:"Qualcosa non va?"

Fece un sorriso debole.

Jane:"Maura è strana da stamani. Prima sono andata a casa sua perchè non rispondeva al telefono e non mi ha fatta neanche entrare. Sta nascondendo qualcosa."  
Angela:"Piccola mia ascolta,tu l'hai trattata come una principessa,mi ha raccontato tutto dopo che avete fatto quell'annuncio. Forse sta preparando qualcosa di speciale per te."  
Jane:"Tu sai cosa? Visto che parlate molto."  
Angela:"A dir la verità sono stata da Frankie un paio di giorni,non l'ho più vista."  
Jane:"Speriamo che sia come dici tu,perchè se sta soffrendo e non mi dice nulla giuro che io-"  
Maura:"Cosa vorresti fare detective?"  
Jane:"Nulla. Allora novità?"  
Maura:"Ho esaminato attentamente l'acqua,abbiamo trovato 3 tipi di capelli,li stanno esaminando e per quanto riguarda il corpo confermo quello che ho detto sulla scena del crimine,quello al cuore è stato il primo colpo con un coltello da cucina,di quelli per le bistecche."  
Jane:"Deve far male."  
Maura:"Si,molto."  
Jane:"Grazie,aspetto i risultati dei capelli."  
Angela:"Ehi Maura,come va?"  
Maura:"Bene grazie. Sei stata da Frankie?"  
Angela:"Si."  
Maura:"Jane posso parlarti un secondo nel mio ufficio?"  
Jane:"Certo. Grazie del caffè mamma,a dopo."  
Maura:"Ciao Angela."  
Angela:"Ciao ragazze."

Andammo nell'ufficio di Maura,che era sicuramente più accogliete dell'obitorio,sopratutto quando ci sono persone morte sui tavoli.

Jane:"Di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

Andai a sedermi sul suo divano,lei era appoggiata alla scrivania,le mani tenevano saldamente il pezzo di legno.

Maura:"Quando dirai ai tuoi colleghi di noi due?"  
Jane:"Ma tu sei fissata con questa cosa di farmi pressione?"  
Maura:"No,però la tua famiglia lo sa,dovrebbero saperlo anche qui sul lavoro,sopratutto Korsak."  
Jane:"Che ne dici stasera? Andiamo a bere qualcosa e glielo diciamo."  
Maura:"Posso invitare Susie?"  
Jane:"Come vuoi.."

Si diresse verso la porta,chiudendola a chiave,poi si avvicinò piano in modo sensuale verso di me,sui suoi tacchi rossi,lucidi,ad ogni passo un tic sul pavimento. Si tolse il camice.  
Avevo un nodo alla gola che non riuscivo a sciogliere.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicina per guardarmi le pupille,mi prese le mani.

Maura:"Scusami se ti stresso per questa cosa,ma davvero voglio camminare per la strada,per le scene del crimine,con rispetto ovviamente e, per i corridoi di questa struttura,dicendo che io sto con il detective più cazzuto del mondo."

Si tolse le scarpe,la gonna e iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.

Jane:"Oh Maura. Io sicuramente potrò dire che sto con il medico legale più sexy dell'universo."

Si buttò su di me.

Jane:"Non è che ci sentono?"  
Maura:"Perchè hai intenzione di farmi urlare?"  
Jane:"Ci puoi scommettere bella."

Misi le mani nelle sue mutande e iniziai a giocare con il suo clitoride,lei gemeva e quando voleva urlare affondava il viso tra i miei capelli e mordeva piano la mia spalla.

Jane:"Lo sai che dovrò arrestarti per aver fatto sesso sul luogo di lavoro?"  
Maura:"Direi che ne è valsa la pena."  
Jane:"Allora già che devo arrestarti che ne dici di fare di più?"

Lei mi guardo eccitata e in quel momento soffocò un urlo sulla mia spalla,ma io potevo sentirlo.

Maura:"Oh mio dio detective,sei così forte e determinato. Ohhh siiii,non fermarti."

Tremava sotto i colpi delle mie dita.

Si abbassò,togliendomi la cintura,facendo attenzione alla pistola e al distintivo. L'appoggiò sul tavolino vicino. Iniziò a slacciarmi i pantaloni e a tirarmi giù le mutande.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta in quel momento.

Jane:"Oh merda!"  
Maura:"Jane! Modera i termini."  
Jane:Vestiti!"  
Maura:"Arrivo."

Quando fu presentabile aprì la porta. Io seduta vicino alla sua scrivania con dei fascicoli presi a caso.

Susie:"Scusate ho interrotto qualcosa?"

Hai interrotto una cosa enorme.

Maura:"No,stavamo lavorando al caso. Sono i risultati dei capelli?"  
Susie:"Si."  
Maura:"Grazie puoi andare. Ah aspetta Susie,stasera andiamo a bere qualcosa al Dirty Robber,vuoi venire?"  
Susie:"Con piacere."

Fece un cenno di congedo.

Maura:"Allora.. il primo capello è della nostra vittima,gli altri due sono... peli di cane."  
Jane:"Non aveva un cane,forse l'assassino ne ha uno e li aveva sui vestiti."  
Maura:"Probabile."  
Jane:"Maur devo andare,ci vediamo stasera per andare al Dirty Robber con gli altri."

La baciai velocemente e andai al piano di sopra. Avevo ancora il fuoco dentro. Mi sarei sfogata con lei più tardi.

Korsak:"Un cane eh?"  
Jane:"Direi che abbiamo due possibilità: O l'assassino aveva sul corpo i peli del proprio cane,oppure ha rapito quello della vittima. Vince,torna sulla scena del crimine con i ragazzi della scientifica,cercate tutte le possibile tracce di cane."  
Korsak:"Perfetto."  
Jane:"Saputo qualcosa dai vicini?"  
Korsak:"Nessuno ha visto,ne sentito niente."  
Jane:"Allora porta Frankie con te e mandalo da loro a fare domande sul cane. Frost ancora niente sul posto di lavoro?"  
Frost:"E' dannatamente difficile trovare informazioni."  
Jane:"So che stai facendo il possibile. Non mollare. Ah Vince,stasera ti va di venire al Dirty Robber? Anche tu Frost."  
Frost:"Il pub qui vicino giusto?"  
Jane:"Si.."  
Frost:"Certo."  
Korsak:"Va bene. Io vado allora,a dopo."  
Jane:"Ok. Torniamo al lavoro."

Ero seduta alla scrivania ed esaminavo le foto. Passarono le ore.

Korsak:"Non abbiamo trovato nulla riguardo al cane."  
Frankie:"Però i vicini mi hanno detto che quella sera sentirono abbaiare nella direzione dell'appartamento della vittima."  
Jane:"Bene,è già qualcosa. Forza andiamo a bere,Frost deve staccare dal computer per oggi."  
Frost:"Grazie Jane."

Arrivati al Dirty Robber vidi Maura seduta al tavolo che aspettava,con lei c'era Susie. Mi accomodai vicino a Maura.

Jane:"4 birre e un bicchiere con Pinot grigio. Grazie."  
Maura:"Allora,avete scoperto qualcosa sul caso?"  
Frost:"Io sto ancora cercando di capire dove lavora."  
Maura:"Ti do un suggerimento. Ha le mani curate,però il pollice e il medio della mano destra sono un pò consumati,il che mi fa pensare che fosse una sarta."  
Frost:"Grazie,domani farò le mie ricerche in quel campo."  
Maura:"Prego."

Arrivò da bere.

Jane:"Questa sera vi ho invitati qui per due motivi: Frost ormai perdeva gli occhi sul computer e perchè devo dirvi una cosa molto importante."

Ci fu una piccola risata generale.

Jane:"Vince tu ormai sei mio collega e amico da un pò,quasi un padre,tu Frost invece sei nuovo,però sei un ragazzo fantastico e sei il mio nuovo partner,era giusto che lo sapessi anche tu."

Lui mi guardò con occhi dolci,come per ringraziarmi.

Jane:"Tu Susie perchè sei del team."

Fece un sorriso.

Jane:"Sto uscendo con una persona e sono molto innamorata."  
Korsak:"Fammi indovinare,è seduta proprio a questo tavolo,vicino a te."

Tutti avevamo gli occhi spalancati e la bocca quasi aperta.

Maura:"Come fa a saperlo?"  
Korsak:"Credi che io non abbia mai notato come Jane ti ha guardato la prima volta che sei arrivata sulla scena del crimine?"  
Jane:"Vince i-io.."  
Korsak:"Jane"

Mi toccò la mano dolcemente.

Korsak:"Era da tempo che non ti vedevo così felice,sono stato anche da Beth e lei mi ha detto che eri tornata e so che vai la solo quando sei felice."  
Jane:"Vero."  
Korsak:"Avevo capito che eri innamorata e non poteva che essere Maura la persona fortunata."  
Jane:"Oh Vince."

Diventai rossa.

Frost:"E' fantastico. Non ho mai avuto amiche lesbiche,sarà una nuova esperienza."  
Jane:"Anche per me credimi."  
Frost:"Hahaha immagino. Siete due donne bellissime e stento a credere che nessun uomo vi abbia mai corteggiate."  
Maura:"Grazie. Korsak è bello che tu sia così dolce con Jane."  
Korsak:"E' la mia figlioccia. Ehi,propongo un brindisi,a queste bellissime e bravissime ragazze,siete una coppia stupenda dentro e fuori il lavoro."

In alto le bottiglie e il bicchiere.

Susie:"Sono felice per lei Isles."  
Maura:"Grazie Susie."  
Susie:"Anche per lei detective."

Feci una leggera pressione sul suo braccio per ringraziarla,avevo la bocca piena di birra.

* * *

Dopo la bevuta ci siamo dirette verso casa mia.

Maura:"E' stato fantastico. Korsak era molto dolce e ora che ci penso,davvero ti sono piaciuta da subito?"  
Jane:"Veramente ai miei occhi eri una persona strana haha."

Lei mi guardò offesa.

Jane:"Però mi sei piaciuta subito,si."

Andai vicino a lei sul divano per baciarla.

Maura:"Io e te dobbiamo finire un discorso."  
Jane:"Qual- Oh mio dio Maura."

Non avevo avuto il tempo di rispondere che lei mise una mano dritta nei pantaloni.

Maura:"Questo discorso,però non ero rimasta qui. Aspetta."

Iniziò a spogliarmi completamente.  
La giacca,la maglia,il reggiseno. Poi andò verso i pantaloni,tolse la cintura e via tutto.

Maura:"Ora ricordo."

Iniziò a leccare in modo intenso.

Jane:"Oh siii Maura! Vai veloce ti prego."

Aumentò il ritmo e andò sempre più nel profondo.

Jane:"Sei fantastica. Ci sono!"

Arrivò l'orgasmo dopo qualche minuto.

Maura:"Ora siamo pari."  
Jane:"Non credo proprio."

Mi tirai sul velocemente,tenendola stretta,afferrai saldamente il suo corpo e la portai al piano di sopra,nel letto.

Ero seduta e lei teneva le gambe intorno a me. La spogliai con passione e voglia.

Iniziai a baciarle il collo,per avvicinarmi piano alle spalle e poi al suo petto,succhiando i capezzoli e mordendoli piano,senza provocarle dolore.

Maura:"Dio Jane,sei perfetta."

Mi baciò la testa.

Portai il suo corpo sul materasso e iniziai a baciarle la pancia,ogni centimetro.

Jane:"Voglio mangiarti ovunque,voglio sentire il sapore più buono del mondo e non parlo dei miei amati cheeseburger."

Lei fece una risatina.

Jane:"Parlo del sapore della tua fantastica pelle,parlo del sapore del piacere che vorrei provocarti ogni volta che siamo sdraiate nello stesso letto,così vicine."

Inziai a succhiare il suo clitoride. Mi piaceva.

Jane:"Dammi la tua mano,voglio tenerla,così sarò sicura che tu sei realmente qui e sei mia."

Mi porse la mano. La tenevo stretta mentre le davo piacere e lei gemeva.

Lasciò la mia mano quando arrivò al limite.

Mi avvicinai al suo viso per accarezzarla e baciarla. Quando facciamo l'amore è ancora più bella.

Maura:"E' tutto così perfetto con te."

La baciai di nuovo senza rispondere.

Maura:"Ho i brividi."  
Jane:"Anch'io. Mettiamoci sotto le coperte."

Le coperte erano fredde,ma io sentivo caldo,perchè i nostri corpi nudi erano vicini.

Lei mordicchiò lo spazio tra la mia spalla e il mio seno,piano,per giocare e poi sorrideva come una bambina.

Maura:"E' molto buono anche il tuo sapore." 


	16. Chapter 16

Jane:"Buongiorno."  
Frost:"Ciao Jane,ho delle novità. Sono riuscito a trovare il luogo dove lavorava la vittima. Una vecchia sartoria nella periferia a ovest."  
Jane:"Fantastico."  
Frankie:"Ehi,posso aiutare?"  
Jane:"Vai con Frost a interrogare le persone che lavoravano con la vittima."  
Frankie:"Ok."

* * *

Io dovevo recuperare quella foto che avevo preso dalla scrivania di Eva. Andai verso l'ascensore,che si fermò nell'atrio. Le porte si aprirono e mi ritrovai Maura davanti.

Jane:"Ehi."  
Maura:"Ciao."  
Jane:"Qualcosa non va?"  
Maura:"Nono è tutto ok. Stavi venendo giù da me?"  
Jane:"No,archivio prove."  
Maura:"Capisco. Stasera ti va di fare un passo a casa mia?"  
Jane:"Certo."

Qualche istante di silenzio.

Maura:"Sono arrivata. A dopo."  
Jane:"A dopo."

La baciai sulla guancia. Era ancora strana,non sapevo che aspettarmi da lei.

* * *

Portai la foto al piano di sopra e iniziai ad esaminarla. Eva era New York,la sua città natale. Fra i grattacieli e le persone. I taxi e i cartelloni pubblicitari.  
Vicino a lei una ragazza che la stava abbracciando. Un amica,una cugina.. non so. Dovevo scoprire l'identità di questa ragazza misteriosa.  
Mentre stavo esaminando le carte e la foto andò via la luce.

Cavanaugh:"Un guasto in tutto il dipartimento non preoccupatevi,i computer funzioneranno a breve."

Per mia sfortuna era ancora giorno e riuscivamo a vedere bene. Non perchè io non volessi rimanere al lavoro,tutti sanno che amo passare le mie giornate qui,è solo che non vedevo l'ora di andare da Maura.

Frost:"Ciao Jane. Ho parlato con il capo di Eva,una donna anziana che gestisce la sartoria da anni. Mi ha detto che Eva era un'ottima lavoratrice,sempre puntuale e precisa. Nessuna lamentela sul lavoro."  
Jane:"Mmm.. tu invece Frankie,hai scoperto qualcosa?"  
Frankie:"Altre due ragazze lavorano in quella sartoria,si chiamano Brenda e Sam. Non erano particolarmente amiche della vittima,solo un rapporto professionale e qualche caffè durante la pausa."  
Jane:"Non stiamo andando da nessuno parte. Mi serve anche sapere chi è questa ragazza."  
Frost:"E' andata via la luce giusto? Appena si stabilizza tutto facciamo una scansione della foto e vedo se riesco a trovare qualcosa nel database."  
Jane:"Perfetto."

* * *

Tornò la luce dopo 1 ora.

Frost:"Ok dammi la foto e vedo cosa posso fare."

Il cellulare vibrò.

Jane:"Rizzoli. Si sono io. Certo nessun problema,a più tardi."  
Frost:"Tutto ok? Il tuo tono era un pò strano."  
Jane:"Si,solo che mi ha chiamato una pasticceria per dirmi che Maura ha lasciato detto che devo passare a prendere qualcosa alle 20:00,ma sarà pronta solamente per le 20:30,mi hanno chiamata per avvertire. Io non sapevo niente."  
Frost:"La dottoressa vuole farti una sorpresa."  
Jane:"A quanto pare si."

Passò un altra ora,ormai dovevo andare a casa.

Frost:"Jane vai pure,io starò qui,ho la serata libera,appena scopro qualcosa ti chiamo."  
Jane:"Grazie amico. A domani."  
Frost:"A domani."  
Jane:"Però promettimi che andrai in caffetteria a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e un bel caffè."  
Frost:"Promesso. Ora va dalla tua bella dottoressa e passa una bella serata."

Gli feci un sorriso gentile.

* * *

Passai in pasticceria,prima di tornare a casa.

* * *

Maura:"Finalmente sei qui."  
Jane:"Si."

Entrai in casa di Maura e subito non potevo credere a quello che i miei occhi stavano guardando.

Aveva messo tutti i cuscini per terra a creare un cerchio,un piccolo tavolino con un servizio da thè e delle candele profumate alla rosa. Le mie preferite.

Jane:"Che diavolo hai combinato?"  
Maura:"Ho pensato di ricreare il nostro campeggio,in versione un pò moderna. Ti piace?"  
Jane:"Molto."

Mi tolse dalla mano la scatola.

Maura:"Prego siediti,il thè arriva subito."

Non potevo crederci. Quei cuscini erano comodi e le candele mi stavano mandando in paradiso.

Maura:"Ecco qui. Frutti rossi con tanto zucchero."  
Jane:"Grazie."  
Maura:"Biscotti al cioccolato e nocciola come piacciono a te. L'ho fatti preparare per stasera,so che quando bevi il thè,quelle rare volte,ti piace mangiarci questi."  
Jane:"Quella scatola emanava un buon profumo,anche troppo. Grazie."  
Maura:"Hahaha. Ci sono anche quelli al burro."

Restai in silenzio per contemplare il momento. Per ricordarmi del nostro campeggio. Sorso,dopo sorso,biscotto dopo biscotto.

Maura:"Chiudi gli occhi."  
Jane:"Mmm.. va bene."

Riuscivo a sentire il silenzio che circondava i nostri corpi e poi la sua mano che spostava i miei capelli.

Maura:"Resta qui con me,intrappolata in questo momento,non sarà solo un sogno."

I brividi lungo il mio collo quando lei lo baciò dolcemente e mi abbracciò da dietro appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla. 


	17. Chapter 17

Presi la sua mano,tenendola stretta.

Jane:"Vieni qui."

Le indicai i cuscini vicino a me e spostai il tavolo.

Jane:"Aspettami qui."

Ero diretta verso il divano per recuperare una coperta che si trovava sul bordo.

Jane:"Sdraiati qui accanto a me e fatti coccolare."

Lei fece un sorriso e dolcemente scivolò tra le mie braccia sotto quell'enorme coperta.

Jane:"Tu pensi davvero che io voglio scappare da te.. da tutto questo?"  
Maura:"Ho paura."  
Jane:"No,io ho paura."

Lei mi guardò con occhi strani. Forse neanche lei riusciva a credere che la parola paura fosse uscita proprio dalla mia bocca. Io,Jane Rizzoli,il detective più cazzuto del mondo.

Maura:"Di cos'hai paura?"  
Jane:"Di svegliarmi e non trovare più un tuo dolce messaggio,di svegliarmi e capire che sono sola."  
Maura:"Oh Jane."

Lei si strinse a me. Mi stava stritolando in un abbraccio.

Jane:"Tutti credono che io sia un fottuto detective,con una corazza forte,ma in realtà quando si tratta di te,di noi,io sono debole. In senso positivo e in senso negativo."  
Maura:"Io lo so,so che sei dolce,so come sei fatta veramente e non ti rende debole tutto questo,non in modo negativo almeno. Tu sai che io per te farei qualsiasi cosa,sei importante."  
Jane:"Non pensavo di innamorarmi così."  
Maura:"Neanch'io,però è stato magnifico e lo sarà sempre. Ora ti prego baciami."

A quelle parole non potevo resistere. La tirai verso di me velocemente e iniziai a baciarla con passione.  
Lei era proprio li,vicino a me,fra le mia braccia,le nostre labbra stavano facendo l'amore,mi sentivo bene.

Maura:"Ti prometto che sarò sempre qui con te."  
Jane:"E io ti prometto che non ti lascerò mai cadere,non permetterò a nessuno di farti soffrire,perchè sei una donna fantastica e meriti di essere amata veramente."  
Maura:"E voglio che sia tu ad amarmi."

Mi baciò la fronte mentre teneva la mia mano.

* * *

Frost:"Ciao Jane. Ho trovato la ragazza della foto. Si chiama Jessica Crew,vive a New York,è sposata e lavora presso una catena di negozio di elettronica. Capo reparto. Nessun precedente"  
Jane:"Ottimo lavoro Frost. Chiamala e chiedile di raggiungerci qui in centrale."  
Korsak:"Ehi Jane,mi hanno chiamato,hanno trovato un cane morto vicino a casa della vittima."  
Jane:"Andiamo."

* * *

Arrivati sulla scena c'erano già dei poliziotti e Maura.

Jane:"Sei passata dalle persone ai cani,ottimo salto di qualità dottoressa Isles."  
Maura:"Molto spiritosa detective. Questo cane è stato legato e poi successivamente aperto,in modo molto meticoloso. Con degli esami sarò in grado di stabilire se è anche stato drogato."  
Jane:"Chi ha trovato il cane?"  
Korsak:"Quel ragazzo laggiù. Fa parte di un gruppo che vigila sul quartiere e porta cibo ai senzatetto."  
Jane:"Vai a parlare un pò con lui e vedi se sa qualcosa che può essere d'aiuto."  
Korsak:"Ok."  
Jane:"Ehi Maur,quando sai qualcosa chiama."  
Maura:"Certo,come sempre."

Si avvicinò.

Maura:"Però non hai bisogno di un pretesto per venire a fare una visita alla tua bellissima ragazza. Capito?"

Mi toccò il sedere con un gesto rapido.

Jane:"Si,penso proprio di aver capito."

Se ne andò verso la macchina ridacchiando.

Tornati in ufficio avevamo un bel pò di lavoro da fare.

Frost:"Jessica ci raggiunge domani con il primo treno possibile. Sai,ha dei figli e si deve occupare di loro. Il marito è un avvocato e non ha tempo."  
Jane:"Capisco,per questo non avrò mai figli,mi porterebbero via tempo prezioso per il lavoro,non lo sopporterei."

Alzai la testa per vedere Maura proprio sulla soglia della porta.

Maura:"Sono venuta per dirti che farò l'autopsia fra poco,i ragazzi sono bloccati nel traffico,se vuoi venire."  
Jane:"Ok. Ehi Maur per quello che ho detto i-"  
Maura:"Non ho sentito niente. A dopo."

Invece aveva sentito tutto,sono una stupida,lei vuole un figlio,lo sapevo,l'ho sempre saputo.  
Frost mi guardava senza parole,non sapeva cosa dire.

Dopo un'ora decisi di andare giù per assistere all'autopsia.

Jane:"Eccomi."  
Maura:"Ho mandato subito un campione di sangue in laboratorio e dei peli per vedere se corrispondono a quelli trovati nella vasca."  
Jane:"Grazie."  
Maura:"Come ti dicevo sulla scena del crimine,lavoro perfetto,ha rimosso il cip che mette il veterinario e qualcos'altro,vedi questo segno? C'era qualcososa."  
Jane:"Si lo vedo. Allora c'era qualcosa nel computer e dentro al cane. Ma cosa stava cercando? Grazie Maur,aspetto il risultato dei test."

Lei non mi disse nulla. Si tolse i guanti e andò verso il suo ufficio.

Jane:"Ehi piccola aspetta. Non volevo dire quello che ho detto."  
Maura:"Non importa."  
Jane:"Si che importa ti prego. Vieni qui sul divano con me."

Lei un pò insicura si avvicinò.

Jane:"Sai che mia madre vuole dei nipoti,se non facessi neanche un figlio mi ucciderebbe e tu dovresti fare l'autopsia."

Fece una risata debole.

Jane:"E poi anche tu vuoi un figlio,vuoi portarlo dentro di te 9 mesi. Io non posso donarti questa creatura come vorrei,però farei di tutto per creare una famiglia con te.  
Tu saresti una mamma perfetta,potresti insegnare a nostro figlio tutte quelle cose inutili che sai solo te e io potrei insegnarli a proteggersi e un giorno proteggere te,quando io non potrò più farlo. Avrebbe i tuoi occhi meravigliosi,  
il tuo nasino perfetto e quella bocca morbida e carnosa. Quando saremo pronte faremo la nostra famiglia e son sicura che un giorno sarò pronta."

Maura:"Jane,quando sarai pronta sarà tutto perfetto. Grazie."  
Jane:"Ti amo Maura e un giorno amerò anche la piccola creatura che starà qui dentro."

Le toccai la pancia e lei mi guardò con occhi lucidi e pieni d'amore.

Maura:"Ti amo Jane."  
Susie:"Scusate l'interruzione,ho i risultati dei test richiesti."  
Maura:"Grazie Susie. Mmm,vediamo.. i peli corrispondono e il cane è stato drogato prima di essere aperto."  
Jane:"Grazie. Vado dai ragazzi. Ci vediamo stasera?"  
Maura:"Film a casa tua?"  
Jane:"Suona bene."  
Maura:"Ti porterò i biscotti."  
Jane:"Fantastico."

Le baciai la testa.

Korsak:"Ora non ci rimane che aspettare la ragazza da New York e capire cosa cercava il nostro assassino."  
Jane:"Si."

Passarono le ore.

Jane:"Io vado a casa. Ciao ragazzi a domani."  
Korsak:"Non vieni a bere con noi?"  
Jane:"Facciamo domani? Stasera ho in programma una serata con Maura."  
Korsak:"Va bene,se si tratta della dottoressa non discuto."  
Jane:"Hahaha bravo."

Prima di tornare a casa dovevo assolutamente passare a fare un pò di spesa,altrimenti Maura appena aperto il mio frigo mi avrebbe fatto una ramanzina sul fatto che non ci tengo mai niente e altre cose che non volevo sentire.

Latte,uova,zucchero,birra,un pò di biscotti,il suo thè preferito e tante stronzate che piacciono a me.

Uscita dal supermercato andai verso il negozio di vini più conosciuto della città per prendere il Pinot tanto amanto da Maura. Costava molto,ma le avrei strappato un sorriso e per vederla sorridere farei qualsiasi cosa.  
Poi la pizza. Non c'è serata film senza pizza. Naturalmente condivisa. Metà salame piccante e metà funghi,però una pizza davvero enorme.

Iniziai a sistemare la spesa in cucina. Cavoli non c'era più cibo per Jo.

Chiamai Maura.

Jane:"Hei Maur,ti dispiacerebbe comprare qualche scatoletta per Jo,mi sono dimenticata."  
Maura:"Nessun problema."  
Jane:"Grazie tesoro. Ci vediamo tra poco."

Arrivò con le scatolette.

Jane:"Grazie,Jo ora sarà felice."  
Maura:"Eh si,vero bella che sei felice?"

Fece le coccole al cane mentre le scodinzolava.

Jane:"Ecco qui la tua pizza e un bicchiere di vino."  
Maura:"Il mio preferito. Grazie baby."  
Jane:"Prego."

Le diedi un bacio.

Maura:"Allora ho preso tutti 3 i film di Iron Man come promesso."  
Jane:"Wow,davvero? Grandioso."

Iniziò la serata film con maratona Iron Man.  
Tra cibo,coccole e risatine.

Eravamo già a metà del secondo film.

Jane:"Ti va un pò di thè?"  
Maura:"Si. Cos'hai?"  
Jane:"Il tuo preferito ovviamente."

Mentre l'acqua bolliva io andai di nuovo sul divano vicino a Maura,che stava coccolando Jo.

Jane:"Le piace quando la coccoli."  
Maura:"A quanto pare ha preso dalla padrona."  
Jane:"Oh,l'importante è che non voglia far l'amore con te."

Si mise a ridere.

Maura:"Son sicura che quello lo lascia fare a te."  
Jane:"Mmm.. io vado a prendere il tuo thè."

Ero imbarazzata. Mentre lei era concentrata sul film io stavo versando il thè in due tazze e preparavo anche un piatto con i biscotti che mi aveva portato.

Jane:"Mi stai facendo bere troppo thè ultimamente."  
Maura:"Non ti ho mai costretta,se non lo vuoi bere sei libera di non farlo."  
Jane:"Con te mi piace."

Al terzo film Jo dormiva sulla poltrona,io ero sdraiata appoggiata al divano con le gambe aperte,Maura si era messa in mezzo appoggiando la schiena contro di me e la testa sulla mia pancia.

Jane:"Allora cosa ne pensi di Iron Man?"  
Maura:"E' molto intelligente,mi piace come ragiona."  
Jane:"E il film nel complesso?"  
Maura:"Ben costruito,ottima grafica,colori perfetti. Bello direi."  
Jane:"Son contenta che ti piace."  
Maura:"Posso chiederti una cosa?"  
Jane:"Certo,tutto quel che vuoi."

Mi prese la mano.

Maura:"Hai mai pensato di essere un pò come Iron Man? Sei una persona fredda a primo impatto,cerchi di tenere il mondo fuori,perchè non possa ferirti e poi proteggi sempre tutti,ma quando arrivi ad amare una persona sei diversa."  
Jane:"E' quello che dicevo ieri,tutti pensano che io sia così forte e invece non è così,si la solo,però quando ho incontrato te è cambiato tutto. Quindi si,sono un pò come lui."

Lei si alzò,mi tirò giù le gambe e si mise fra me e il divano,abbracciandomi e appoggiando la testa sul mio seno.

Maura:"Mi piace stare con te,al buio,a guardare film,mangiare e coccolarci."  
Jane:"Piace anche a me."  
Maura:"Appena abbiamo risolto il caso vorrei andare a fare un pò di shopping. Vuoi venire con me? Solo se ti va,io non voglio obbligarti."  
Jane:"Se ti fa piacere si,piccola spendacciona,verrò con te."  
Maura:"Grazie."

* * *

Finito il film volevo solo sdraiarmi comodamente a letto e dormire con lei al mio fianco.

Jane:"Vuoi che ti porto a letto?"  
Maura:"Si ti prego."

Come i bambini quando sono troppo stanchi,la tirai su e lei si agganciò con le gambe intorno al mio corpo.

Jane:"La mia dolce Maura assonnata."

Le spostai una ciocca di capelli per baciarla sulla fronte.

Jane:"Eccoci qui,in camera. Ora aspettami nel letto che prendo nell'armadio il tuo pigiama."

Ne aveva lasciato uno da me.

Jane:"Ecco qui. Ora ti aiuto a metterlo."  
Maura:"Grazie."

* * *

Finalmente si era messa sotto le coperte ed era crollata dal sonno. Piano piano,cercando di non far rumore sono andata verso la sala per pulire tutto e sistemare.

Quando tutto fu finalmente perfetto andai a letto.

Mi infilai velocemente un paio di pantaloncini,una maglietta del dipartimento e mi sistemai vicino a Maura.  
Forse lei stava sognando,sorrideva.

Jane:"Buonanotte amore mio."

Posai un dolce bacio sulla sua fossetta. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Grazie per i complimenti,per i suggerimenti..per tutto quanto.**

**Qualcuno mi ha chiesto se ho intenzione di continuare a scrivere questa fanfiction o mi voglio fermare qui,fortunatamente o sfortunatamente per voi,andrò avanti ancora un pò. Ho già in mente dall'inizio quale sarà il finale e credetemi che è ben lontano da come finisco i miei capitoli e in ogni caso lo scriverò quando la storia sarà finita.**

**Un abbraccio forte a tutti.**

**Ps: Non dimenticate di andare su facebook e cercare la pagina "Team Rizzoli & Isles Italia".**

**-Rachele**

* * *

Jane:"Quindi lei era come una sorella per Eva?"  
Jessica:"Esatto. Abbiamo passato insieme molti anni,poi lei si è trasferita qui,senza dire niente a nessuno e successivamente quando ci siamo sentite non mi ha dato una spiegazione logica."  
Jane:"Aveva un cane?"  
Jessica:"Si,si chiama Bob,l'aveva preso appena arrivata a Boston,per tenerle compagnia."  
Jane:"Qualche fidanzato al momento della partenza?"  
Jessica:"No,si era mollata già da circa 3 anni."  
Jane:"Grazie Jessica,può bastare così. Grazie di essere venuta fin qui da New York."  
Jessica:"Detective,quando avrete catturato quel bastardo,vi prego,chiamatemi."  
Jane:"Sicuramente."

La donna lasciò la stanza degli interrogatori con una lacrima che le correva lungo il viso.

Alcune volte siamo molto protettivi verso le persone che amiamo e ci sentiamo morire dentro se succede qualcosa a queste persone.

Korsak:"Jane,abbiamo scoperto una cosa."  
Jane:"Cosa?"  
Korsak:"Seguimi,Frost ti spiegherà meglio."

Andai verso la mia scrivania.

Jane:"Allora?"  
Frost:"La nostra vittima era stata inserita in un "programma di spionaggio". Era stata assunta da una ditta che produce capi firmati,doveva spiare un'altra ditta per conto della prima."  
Jane:"Quindi qualcuno potrebbe aver scoperto qualcosa che lei teneva salvato nel computer e nel cip che era dentro al cane."  
Korsak:"E' possibile."  
Jane:"Frost hai il nome delle due aziende?"  
Frost:"Certo,anche l'indirizzo."  
Jane:"Forza andiamo allora."

* * *

Eravamo nello stabile della ditta che aveva assunto Eva.

Luke:"Avevo assunto Eva per spiare la nostra ditta rivale. In cambio le avrei dato un posto da stilista,era il suo sogno."  
Jane:"E lei accettò senza alcun problema?"  
Luke:"Esatto."  
Jane:"Qualcuno potrebbe averla scoperta?"  
Luke:"E' possibile,però non mi ha mai raccontato nulla."  
Jane:"Grazie signor Luke. Se le viene in mente qualcosa questo è il mio numero."

Posai un biglietto sulla sua scrivania.

Luke:"Va bene detective."

* * *

Fu il momento della ditta rivale.

Barnes:"No,questo nome non mi dice nulla."  
Jane:"Le mostro una foto."

Tolsi la foto dalla mia tasca per porgerla verso questo riccone con la faccia da sbruffone.

Barnes:"Questa è Kristen."  
Jane:"E chi sarebbe?"  
Barnes:"Una ragazza che ho assunto poco tempo fa. Si occupava della contabilità nel settore dei tessuti."  
Jane:"Sapeva che questa ragazza stava spiando il vostro lavoro per conto della ditta del signor Luke?"  
Barnes:"Quel bastardo! No,non lo sapevo."  
Jane:"Signor Barnes,grazie per il suo tempo."

Che cazzo di situazione. E adesso? Per chi lavorava veramente Eva?

* * *

Tornai a casa quasi a mani vuote. Questo caso mi stava uccidendo lentamente,avevo bisogno di un pò di relax.

Trovai un pacchetto di patatine nella mensola in cucina e presi una birra dal frigo. Andai verso il divano per sedermi a guardare i Celtics.

Vibrò il telefono.

Jane:"Rizzoli."  
Maura:"Ciao."  
Jane:"Ehi. Che c'è?"  
Maura:"Stai bene?"  
Jane:"Uhm si,solo un pò stressata per il caso."  
Maura:"Capisco. Che stai facendo?"  
Jane:"Patatine,birra e basket. Tu?"  
Maura:"Beh,ti stavo aspettando a casa mia,avevo preparato qualcosa da mangiare,pensavo ti avesse fatto piacere dopo una giornata di duro lavoro."  
Jane:"Oh Maura,arrivo subito."  
Maura:"Non serve,stai pure a casa se sei più rilassata."  
Jane:"Tu sai che amo mangiare schifezze,bere birra e guardare la mia squadra preferita in tv,però queste cose possono pure fottersi quando di mezzo ci sei tu. Ora non discutere e aspettami."  
Maura:"Parla bene Jane. Va bene ti aspetto."

Riattaccai il telefono e afferrai di corsa le chiavi della macchina per correre da lei.

* * *

Jane:"Eccomi."  
Maura:"Ciao Jane,i-"

La baciai senza darle il tempo di proseguire la frase. Entrai in casa senza rompere il bacio,una volta chiusa la porta spostai Maura proprio con le spalle contro la porta.

Maura:"Oh.. è stato.. fantastico."  
Jane:"Io scelgo sempre te Maura."

La baciai ancora.

Jane:"Ora,vorrei tanto mangiare quello che mi hai preparato."  
Maura:"Accomodati."

Non feci in tempo a sedermi che qualcuno bussò alla porta. Maura andò ad aprire.

Angela:"Ciao ragazze,come va? Jane non ti ho vista oggi."  
Jane:"Ciao ma,scusa,avevo tanto lavoro."  
Angela:"Sei scusata. Mmm.. che buon profumo."  
Maura:"Ho preparato del pollo per Jane. Vuoi rimanere a cena con noi?"

Guardai Maura malissimo. Volevo stare con lei.

Angela:"Volentieri. Allora come va fra voi due?"  
Maura:"Bene,molto bene."

Mi fece l'occhiolino.

Jane:"Si bene."  
Angela:"Sapete sono felice per voi."  
Jane:"Grazie mami."  
Maura:"Ecco qui,ora possiamo mangiare. Buon appetito."

Quella cena era meravigliosa.

Angela:"Complimenti Maura,era tutto delizioso."  
Maura:"Grazie."  
Jane:"Si amore,tutto perfetto. Grazie."  
Maura:"Prego."

Fece un sorriso.

Jane:"Ti aiuto a sparecchiare."  
Maura:"Grazie."

Appena arrivate in cucina,mentre mia madre stava bevendo un pò d'acqua non ho resistito e l'ho baciata.

Jane:"Tu sei fantastica."  
Maura:"Tu lo sei."

Mi guardò negli occhi per qualche istante.

Jane:"Ti prometto che risolverò in fretta questo caso per portarti a fare shopping."  
Maura:"Non vedo l'ora."  
Angela:"Ragazze io vado,sono un pò stanca. Ci vediamo domani in caffetteria. Grazie ancora della cena."  
Maura:"Grazie a te della compagnia Angela. Notte."  
Jane:"Buonanotte ma."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

Jane:"Ti dispiace se guardo un pò di tv."  
Maura:"No fai pure,ti raggiungo fra pochi minuti quando finisco di sistemare."

I Celtics stavano vincendo,ormai mancava poco alla fine.

Maura:"Uhm,il tuo team sta vincendo."  
Jane:"Si,siamo i migliori."  
Maura:"Potresti insegnarmi qualcosa di più sul basket un giorno."  
Jane:"Certo,l'importante è che tu mi prometti che tiferai i Celtics."  
Maura:"Ovvio e starò al tuo fianco ogni volta che ti metterai sul divano a guardare un partita con la birra in mano."  
Jane:"Non posso desiderare altro,sei perfetta." 


	19. Chapter 19

Jane:"Ehi abbiamo vinto. Mi merito un premio?"  
Maura:"Mmm.. non saprei,non eri in campo a faticare con quei giocatori. Eri solo sul divano a far niente."  
Jane:"Sei cattiva se dici queste cose."  
Maura:"Sono realista. Io merito un premio per la cena che ho preparato."  
Jane:"Hai ragione."

La guardai negli occhi,sempre più vicino,finchè la mia fronte non toccava la sua.

Jane:"Allora,vuole ritirare il suo premio adesso dottoressa?"  
Maura:"Mi piacerebbe."

Mi staccai dalla sua fronte. Mi alzai in piedi andando verso lo stereo.

Jane:"Diavolo Maura,solo musica classica?"  
Maura:"E' molto rilassante per la parte del cervello che mettiamo sotto sforzo durante la nostra gionata di lavoro e po-"  
Jane:"Shhh.. zitta. Ho capito."

Lei mi guardò con gli occhietti da cucciolo offeso.

Jane:"Aspettami qui,vado un secondo in macchina."

Mi allontanai dalla casa lungo il vialetto. Andai in macchina a frugare fra i miei mille cd sparsi ovunque,dovevo trovare qualcosa di speciale.  
In mezzo ai tanti cd rock trovai un cd di Michael Jackson,un'artista che amavo. Era perfetto.  
Tornai velocemente in casa per vedere Maura ancora seduta sul divano.

Jane:"Ci sono."

Prima che potesse iniziare il cd andai alla traccia 7.  
Potevo sentire la melodia che si espandeva lungo tutta la stanza e mi avvolgeva come un abbraccio.  
Andai ad abbassare le luci e lei mi guardò quasi a chiedersi cosa volessi fare.

Jane:"Dottoressa Maura Isles,mi concede questo ballo."

Non poteva crederci,aveva gli occhi lucidi e quasi tremava. Le porsi la mia mano per invitarla a ballare e lei appoggiò la sua,aveva accettato.  
La presi fra le mie braccia,dolcemente,mettendo una mano dietro la schiena,in alto,per sentire i suoi capelli muoversi a tempo con la musica.  
Lei mi teneva stretta,aveva la testa sul mio petto,gli occhi chiusi,io invece sbirciavo. Posai il mio mento sulla sua testa e ogni tanto lasciavo dei baci sui capelli profumati di lavanda.  
Volevo che il nostro amore facesse parte delle note,delle parole che uscivano dalle casse.

A voce bassa,quasi non udibile,iniziai a cantare il ritonello.

_"Voglio solo toccarti e baciarti e vorrei tanto passare la notte con te,mi fai sentire le farfalle nello stomaco,_  
_può solo essere un sogno,non può essere vero,non sei qui con me, _  
_eppure riesco a sentirti qui vicina a me,ti accarezzo [...]"_

Lei alzò lo sguardo,stava piangendo.

Jane:"Oh piccola no,non piangere."

Singhiozzando.

Maura:"Sono lacrime di gioia. Ringrazio il cielo di averti conosciuta."  
Jane:"Io ringrazio le persone morte."

Feci una risatina. E anche questo detective,forte e scontroso si lasciò andare,in lacrime.

Maura:"Ti ho fatta piangere,non volevo."  
Jane:"Piango perchè sei bellissima."  
Maura:"Posso ballare con te per sempre."  
Jane:"Si."

Per quanto avevo voglia di sentire dolore ai piedi dopo una giornata di lavoro,rimasi li,lei fra le mie braccia,a ballare con l'amore della mia vita.

* * *

Jane:"Rizzoli. Si ok arrivo subito."  
Maura:"Mmm.. buongiorno Jane,che succede?"  
Jane:"Mi ha chiamata Korsak,hanno localizzato il cip del cane,quel cretino l'aveva ancora dietro. Stiamo andando a prenderlo."  
Maura:"Jane,per favore,fai attenzione."  
Jane:"Certo piccola."

La baciai vestendomi velocemente.

Bussai forte alla porta.

Jane:"Polizia di Boston,apra la porta!"

Nessuna risposta.

Jane:"Polizia di Boston,divisione omicidi,apra questa dannata porta."

Ancora nessuna risposta.

Tirai un calcio alla porta entrando con Vince,Frost e gli altri agenti.

Jane:"A terra!"

Sdraiato sul pavimento un giovane ragazzo,alto,magro e vestito bene. Nella casa c'era un odore forte di sigarette.

Jane:"La dichiaro in arresto per l'omicidio di Eva Miller e per furto e anche per aver ucciso una creatura innocente. Portatelo via."

Frost:"Ho trovato i documenti,il cip,una scheda memoria e il computer."  
Jane:"Chi è?"  
Frost:"Marcus Luke,figlio del capo di Eva."

* * *

Più tardi in centrale eravamo a interrogare Marcus.

Marcus:"Si era innamorata di me,mi aveva raccontato tutto,che faceva il doppio gioco e sapeva che io odiavo mio padre,così iniziai a lavorare insieme a lei per incastrarlo,ma non solo,volevo incastrare  
anche Barnes."  
Jane:"Così ti prendevi i soldi da entrambe le parti non è vero?"  
Marcus:"Esatto detective. Solo che lei non ci stava e così sono andato li e l'ho uccisa."  
Jane:"E hai portato via il computer per i dati. Come facevi a sapera della scheda all'interno del cane?"  
Marcus:"L'avevo messa io."  
Jane:"Sbattetelo dietro le sbarre e buttate la chiave."

Luke:"Detective Rizzoli?"  
Jane:"Si."

Mi voltai per vedere il padre di Marcus con un volto cupo.

Luke:"Mi dispiace tanto,per tutto."  
Jane:"Deve chiedere scusa ad Eva,non a me."

Poi si voltò verso il figlio.

Luke:"Tu sei uno stupido."

Il ragazzo con un gesto rapidò tolse la pistola ad un mio collega e... buio.

* * *

La luce tornò piano,quasi come l'alba.

Maura:"Amore mio,ti sei svegliata. Oddio."

Potevo sentire le labbra umide di Maura sulla mia fronte,più della sua voce che era coperta dal rumore delle macchine attaccate al mio corpo.

Jane:"Che è successo,dove sono?"  
Maura:"Ti ha sparato il ragazzo che avete arrestato,sei in ospedale. Ti avevo detto di stare attenta. Giuro che se morivi io..io."  
Jane:"Mi ammazzavi?"  
Maura:"Esatto! Sei una stronza."

Iniziò a tirare pugni al letto,con le lacrime sul viso.

Jane:"Dottoressa,il linguaggio,ci vuole rispetto."

Ridacchiò nel pianto.

Jane:"Vuoi sempre stare con me?"  
Maura:"Certo."  
Jane:"Allora devi aspettarti certe cose."  
Muara:"Ora riposa piccola mia."

I miei occhi ormai erano chiusi,sentivo l'infermiera che parlava con Maura e poi solo il rumore dei miei pensieri nel sonno.


	20. Chapter 20

Angela:"Ciao Janie,come ti senti?"  
Jane:"Stordita. Dov'è Maura?"  
Angela:"E' stata qui tutto il tempo,aveva bisogno di fare una doccia,cambiarsi e prendere un bel caffè."  
Frankie:"Ehi Jane. Come va?"  
Jane:"Bene."  
Frankie:"Prenderò il tuo posto al lavoro."  
Jane:"Non ci provare o giuro che ti ammazzo."

Mi sentivo debole,come non mai in vita mia. I suoni che riuscivo a sentire in giro per l'ospedale mi mettevano paura. Le infermiere che passavano,dottori,barelle.  
Al mio corpo erano legati fili trasparenti.

Jane:"Mamma,cos'è successo di preciso?"  
Angela:"Quel ragazzo quando ti ha sparato ha sfiorato il cuore. Ti hanno operata d'urgenza e sono riusciti a salvarti. Non riesco a pensare che potevo perderti."

Mi strinse forte la mano singhiozzando.

Jane:"Ora sono qui."  
Angela:"Lo so."

* * *

Passò un pò di tempo e me ne stavo in silenzio,mentre mia madre leggeva.  
Frankie era già tornato al dipartimento a lavorare.

Maura:"Sono tornata."  
Angela:"Oh bene,vi lascio sole,io torno a casa ad occuparmi di quelle due povere creature e a riposare."  
Jane:"Va bene ma. Grazie della compagnia."  
Angela:"Figurati angioletto mio."

Mi diede un bacio sulla guancia e si allontanò dalla stanza toccando la spalla di Maura come per dirle di prendersi cura di me.

Maura:"Allora come ti senti?"  
Jane:"Sono stordita,ma sto bene. Tu?"  
Maura:"Dopo che ho fatto una bella doccia molto meglio,però sono ancora preoccupata per te."  
Jane:"Non devi,ora sto bene."

Mi accarezzò il viso più volte.

Maura:"Voglio ballare di nuovo con te."  
Jane:"Sono sicura che ci sarà l'occasione giusta."

Il suo cellulare iniziò a vibrare.

Maura:"Pronto? Ciao mamma. Si sta meglio adesso. Va bene,un bacio."  
Jane:"Tua madre?"  
Maura:"Si. Ti saluta. Ero talmente spaventata che quando ti hanno sparato l'ho chiamata. Sarà qui fra poco."  
Jane:"Vorresti dirle che stiamo insieme?"  
Maura:"Mi piacerebbe molto. Insomma sarebbe giusto,non credi?"  
Jane:"Certo. Io sono pronta."  
Maura:"Anch'io."  
Jane:"Avvicinati."

Lei lentamente portò il suo viso verso il mio e la baciai.

Nella stanza si sentiva solo il rumore dell'elettrocardiogramma,che andava sempre più veloce. Si spezzò il bacio.

Infermiera:"E' tutto ok qui?"

Io e Maura ridevamo.

Jane:"Si,non si preoccupi."

L'infermiera fece un sorriso e lasciò la stanza.

Jane:"Hahaha hai visto la sua faccia?"  
Maura:"Il tuo battito era altissimo,si è spaventata."  
Jane:"Se mi viene un infarto sanno a chi dare la colpa."  
Maura:"Mmm.. quindi ti faccio quest'effetto ogni volta che ci baciamo?"  
Jane:"Si."

Lei mi prese la mano dolcemente.

Jane:"Ho avuto paura anch'io quando mi sono svegliata qui."  
Maura:"Davvero?"  
Jane:"Si.. paura di lasciarti sola o di lasciarti fra le braccia di qualcun'altro,sarebbe stato insopportabile."  
Maura:"Beh tecnicamente tu una volta morta non puoi sentire nulla."  
Jane:"E chi te lo dice? Sei mai morta?"  
Maura:"Hahaha no,però posso immaginarlo."  
Jane:"Orticaria Maura,non puoi fare ipotesi."

Le si toccò il collo.

Jane:"Hahaha piccola. Scusami,è che vedermi qua mi fa sentire fragile,sono lontana da te in questo momento."  
Maura:"No,sei qui,i tuoi occhi stupendi sono aperti e mi parlano e adoro il fatto che quando mi baci il tuo cuore esce dal petto,anche se non umanamente possibile per-"  
Jane:"Stai zitta e fammi esplodere il cuore."

La tirai verso di me per un bacio.

Jane:"Ti prego,vieni accanto a me nel letto,non voglio stare sola a riposare."

Con la mano tracciai dei cerchi piccoli nel materasso,proprio vicino a me e lei scivolò dolcemente in quei cerchi.

Maura:"Posso chiederti una cosa?"  
Jane:"Tutto quello che vuoi."  
Maura:"Cosa ti ha fatto innamorare di me? Cos'ho che le altre ragazze non hanno o ragazzi?"

Ci trovammo a guardare il soffitto bianco,spoglio,senz'anima.

Incrociai la mia mano con la sua.

Jane:"Mi piace il fatto che sei con me ogni giorno. Mi piace pensare che ogni mattina,quando mi sveglio,tu ci sei. Sei la persona più dolce e adorabile di questo mondo.  
Condividi con me momenti che voglio ricordarmi per tutta la vita. Non hai paura di difendermi,però sai anche essere sincera con me quando sbaglio.  
Quando ti riempio di complimenti tu li accetti senza dir nulla,ma dal tuo viso si capisce che dentro ti stai sciogliendo. E sei molto intelligente e ti ascolterei per ore,senza stancarmi.  
Poi sei bellissima,i tuoi capelli biondi mossi che si posano sulle tue spalle,adoro il tuo faccino tenero.I tuoi occhi piccoli e luminosi,quel nasino perfetto e la tua bocca,così rossa e morbida.  
E anche se non fa per me,adoro come ti vesti,il tuo corpo parla."

Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio assoluto,riempito solo dalle persone nel corridoio che parlavano.

Maura:"E' bellissimo quello che hai detto Jane."  
Jane:"Lo so,proprio come te."

Un altro istante di silenzio.

Maura:"Vuoi riposare?"

Mi voltai verso di lei per guardarla.

Jane:"No,voglio stare qui e guardarti,perchè sei perfetta e visto che tanto nei miei sogni ci sei sempre tu,preferisco vederti di persona."  
Maura:"Mi farai piangere così."  
Jane:"Non voglio."

Mi baciò sulla guancia,mentre io tenevo gli occhi fissi su di lei.

* * *

Io e Maura ormai avevamo iniziato a giocare a Scarabeo da qualche minuto quando arrivò il dottore.

Dottore:"Buongiorno Jane,signorina Isles."  
Jane/Maura:"Buongiorno dottore."  
Dottore:"Ho una buona notizia,domani faremo ancora dei controlli,se tutto andrà bene,sarai libera di tornare a casa."  
Jane:"Fantastico! Grazie."  
Maura:"Grazie dottore."  
Dottore:"Ora pensa a giocare una buona partita,tra poco arriverà il pranzo."  
Jane:"Hahaha certo."

Il dottore lasciò la stanza e Maura si voltò verso di me.

Maura:"Sai che non vincerai questa partita vero?"  
Jane:"Vedrai piccolo genietto."

Giocare con Maura non è facile,lei è molto intelligente,però a Scarabeo riuscivo a tenerle testa in qualche modo. Così mangiavo e giocavo e la sfidavo.

Maura:"Ho vinto! Ti ho battuta Jane Rizzoli!"

Si alzò in piedi per fare il balletto della vittoria alla Isles.  
Era buffa quando lo faceva,si agitava tutta,le braccia in aria e i capelli che si muovevano da una parte all'altra del corpo.

Maura:"Te l'avevo detto!"

Stavo ridendo.

Jane:"Si lo so,sei stata molto brava."  
Maura:"Avevi dubbi?"  
Jane:"No."

Feci la faccina da cucciolo incrociando le braccia sul mio petto.

Maura:"Jane non fare così ti prego."

Si avvicinò rapidamente per posare una mano sul mio viso. I miei occhi erano chiusi. Ero persa sotto il suo tocco.  
Potevo sentire il suo respiro vicino alla mia bocca e le sue labbra posarsi dolcemente.

Maura:"Povero il mio detective costretto a stare su un letto e vedere la sua ragazza vincere una partita al suo gioco preferito."  
Jane:"Non mi sfottere Maura."  
Maura:"Ehi! Io sono seria."  
Jane:"Non sembra."

Avevo ripreso il musetto.

Maura:"Sai cosa ti dico? Ora ti bacio come premio di consolazione."  
Jane:"No,io non vogl-"

_Oh Maura,le tue labbra,la tua lingua,il tuo sapore. Al diavolo quella stupida partita di Scarabeo,al diavolo questo stupido letto d'ospedale._

Ad un certo punto avevo voglia di prenderla e baciarla con tanta passione,feci uno scatto in avanti.

Maura:"Ti ho fatto male?"  
Jane:"No assolutamente,vieni qui e continua."

Lei si avvicinò con un sorriso che durò per qualche istante anche nel bacio.

Era vicino a me nel letto,quasi sopra e mi baciava toccandomi la mascella. Io le accarezzavo il braccio e poi una mano andò sulla scollatura,abbassai leggermente la camicetta per sbirciare il suo seno.  
Portava un reggiseno di pizzo rosso,con delle rose ricamate.

Jane:"Tu sai che amo le rose vero?"  
Maura:"Certo,quelle rosse."  
Jane:"Per questo le hai sul reggiseno?"  
Maura:"No,mi piaceva il reggiseno,però se tu la vuoi vedere in questo modo i-"

Si fermò appena iniziai a sbottonare la camicia. Le baciavo il collo.

Maura:"Sei un ammasso di riccioli curioso."  
Jane:"Puoi dirlo forte."

Quando la camicia fu aperta gaurdai il reggiseno.

Jane:"Visto? Rose rosse."

Lei mi rivolse uno sguardo come dire -ti prego Jane,toglilo.- e così ho fatto.

Maura:"Siamo in ospedale che vuoi fare?"  
Jane:"Ho mangiato questo cibo disgustoso che fanno alla mensa dell'ospedale,ora voglio qualcosa di buono. Voglio assaporare la cosa più buona del mondo."

Iniziai a baciare il suo seno e poi a prendere in bocca i suoi capezzoli perfetti e duri e li massaggiavo delicatamente con la lingua.

Maura:"Oh Jane!"

Iniziai a baciarla ovunque,tenendo le mie mani sul suo seno. Lei aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
Presa dalla passione tornò alle mie labbra,mentre il suo petto era appoggiato su di me. Potevo sentire ogni particolare,portavo solo un camice sottile.

Jane:"Sei perfetta. Sento la forma del tuo corpo su di me."  
Maura:"E io mi sto immaginando il tuo bel sederino scoperto."

Giusto. Queste vesti che ti danno in ospedale quando ti operi lasciano il sedere in bella vista.

Jane:"Ora rimettiti il reggiseno,prima che entra qualche bel dottore,ti prende e ti porta via da me,così potete parlare di tutte quelle cose scientifiche."

Mi rivolse un sorriso.

Si stava rivestendo e io la guardavo.

Maura:"Vedi qualcosa che ti piace qui?"  
Jane:"Oh si,mi piace tutto,anche il sapore era buono."  
Maura:"Grazie. Io aspetterò domani,così quando ti alzerai dal letto per vestirti,anche io avrò da guardare qualcosa."  
Jane:"Maura!"

La guardai con occhi spalancati e con la faccia sorpresa,prima di ridere insieme a lei.

* * *

Qualcuno bussò alla porta,per fortuna Maura era di nuovo vestita.

Jane:"Avanti!"  
Costance:"Ciao ragazze."  
Maura:"Ciao mamma."

Ci fu un abbraccio forte fra mamma e figlia.

Costance:"Ciao Jane,come ti senti?"  
Jane:"Molto bene,c'è Maura che si prende cura di me."  
Costance:"La mia piccola."

_E' anche la mia piccola._

Le accarezzò il viso.

Costance:"Allora quando ti dimettono?"  
Jane:"Se tutto è ok,domani."  
Costance:"Fantastico. Tua madre è qui?"  
Jane:"No a casa."  
Costance:"Andrò a trovarla."  
Maura:"Ne sarà felice."  
Costance:"Vi lascio,così Jane può vediamo domani. Ciao amore."  
Maura:"Ciao mamma."

Posò un bacio sulla sua testa.

Costance:"Ciao Jane."

Si avvicinò per accarezzare il mio braccio.

Jane:"Ciao e grazie per esser venuta,per Maura,sai era molto preoccupato."  
Costance:"Lo so."

Mi fece l'occhiolino prima di lasciare la stanza.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane:"Pensi che domani sarai pronta a dirle di noi due."  
Maura:"Lo sai che non dico nulla se non confermato e ti posso confermare che voglio dirle di noi."

Però nei suoi occhi c'era qualcosa.

Jane:"Hai paura vero?"  
Maura:"Un pò.."  
Jane:"Piccola vieni qui."

Lei si avvicinò per sedersi sul bordo del letto.

Jane:"Sarò li con te,la mia mano terrà la tua,proprio come tu hai fatto con me quando ho detto tutto a mamma e ai ragazzi."  
Maura:"Lo so,grazie Jane."  
Jane:"Prego amore mio."

Posai un dolce bacio sulla sua fronte.

Maura:"Ora riposa un pò,domani dovrai essere al meglio."  
Jane:"Ai suoi ordini dottoressa Isles."

La mia testa era sul cuscino,i miei occhi si chiudevano piano al suono della voce dell'autoparlante nel corridoio e riuscivo a percepire Maura seduta sul divanetto che apriva le pagine di un libro.  
Mi lasciai andare lentamente.

* * *

Un dolore lancinante al mio petto,quasi non mi lasciava respirare.

Jane:"Maura Maura."

La mia voce era bassa.

Maura:"Che succede Jane?"  
Jane:"Non respiro."  
Maura:"Ok stai ferma,non ti muovere. Infermiera presto!"

Il rumore dei passi veloci sul pavimento freddo e liscio dell'ospedale provocati dalle scarpe dell'infermiera mi rendevano nervosa.

Infermiera:"Che succede?"  
Maura:"Non respira."  
Infermiera:"Codice rosso nella stanza 22,reparto 11,fate presto."

Quelle parole,codice rosso. Sapevo che non era niente di buono. Le ultime parole che sono riuscita a sentire uscivano dalla bocca del dottore.

Dottore:"Signorina Isles la prego si allontani,abbiamo bisogno di lavorare."

E poi la voce di Maura.

Maura:"No devo stare con lei."

Poi il vuoto assoluto. 

* * *

_E chi ti salverà quando me ne andrò?_  
_E chi ti sorveglierà?_  
_E chi ti darà forza quando non sarai forte?_

* * *

Maura:"Jane,sono qui,apri gli occhi,ti prego."  
Korsak:"Forza Rizzoli."  
Frankie:"Sorellina siamo tutti qui per te."  
Angela:"Piccola mia,mamma è qui,svegliati."

Queste erano le voci nella mia stanza.

Jane:"Ma che diavolo?"  
Maura:"Oh,sei sveglia."  
Jane:"Cos'è successo?"  
Maura:"Hai avuto una complicazione dovuta all'intervento,a quanto pare passerai ancora un pò di tempo qui e non potrai uscire domani."  
Jane:"Dannazione."  
Angela:"L'importante è che ora tu stia bene."  
Jane:"L'importante era tornare al lavoro."  
Angela:"Jane Clementine Rizzoli,al lavoro ci tornerai quando starai bene,capito?"  
Frankie:"Dai ma,lasciamola riposare."  
Angela:"Va bene. A dopo Janie."  
Korsak:"Tua madre ha ragione,quando sarai guarita completamente potrai tornare,fino ad allora,starai a riposo. Torno in centrale,tu sii forte!"  
Jane:"Grazie Korsak. Salutami Frost."  
Korsak:"Lo farò. Lui ti saluta,purtroppo è dovuto partire,sai il padre."  
Jane:"Certo."

Il padre di Frost è un generale di marina,non si parlano molto,però quando torna a casa per un breve periodo la famiglia si riunisce.

La stanza si svuotò rapidamenti,davanti a me solo una figura perfetta,dentro ad un vestito rosso.

Muara:"Ehi amore mio."

La sua mano calda ora passava dolcemente sulla mia fronte.

Maura:"Sono qui."

Afferai piano la sua mano per stringerla.

Jane:"Dov'è tua madre?"  
Maura:"Qui fuori. Perchè?"  
Jane:"Dovrai aspettare per dirle di noi due?"  
Maura:"Non importa,voglio farlo con te ok? Aspetterò."  
Jane:"Grazie."

Un sorriso si fece spazio fra le sue labbra.

Maura:"Ora riposa."

* * *

Angela:"Ehi Janie,devi mangiare qualcosa."  
Jane:"Dov'è Maura?"  
ANgela:"E' andata a casa con Costance a riposare tesoro,era molto stanca e stressata. L'abbiamo convinta dopo un pò."  
Jane:"Mamma.."  
Angela:"Si?"  
Jane:"Lei ha detto che aspetta me per dire a sua madre di noi due."  
Angela:"Beh tesoro,è un pò spaventata e vuole averti al suo fianco,come puoi biasimarla?"  
Jane:"No certo,capisco e l'apprezzo molto."  
Angela:"Ehi,non è che sei tu quella spaventata?"  
Jane:"Un pò.. non so se Costance pensa che sono all'altezza di Maura,insomma,io sono un detective un pò maschiaccio e Maura è così perfetta e femminile,elegante ed educata."  
Angela:"Sono sicura che Costance sarà felice della scelta di Maura,sei una brava ragazza Jane,hai un ottimo lavoro,sei uno dei detective più bravi della città e hai una famiglia,che nonostante i guai,ti ama."  
Jane:"Grazie ma,sei fantastica."

Lei mi baciò sulla fronte e iniziai a mangiare qualcosa per poter prendere le medicine. Odio quella merda.

Dottore:"Jane,come stai?"  
Jane:"Bene dottore."  
Dottore:"Allora,ti faremo degli esami per vedere com'è la tua situazione attuale e poi decideremo quando potrai tornare a casa."  
Jane:"Spero presto."  
Dottore:"Lo spero per te. Ora chiamo l'infermiera per darti le medicine."  
Jane:"Va bene."

Il dottore se ne andò con un cenno rapido verso di me e mia madre e arrivò l'infermiera dopo qualche minuto.

Jane:"Mi annoio,cosa può fare un detective annoiato in ospedale?"  
Costance:"Mai pensato di leggere un libro?"

Alzai velocemente la testa riconoscendo una voce con un pò di sfumature francesi. Dietro le spalle di mia madre c'era Costance. Le mie guance diventarono rosse per la sopresa.

Angela:"Oh ciao Costance. Maura dov'è?"  
Costance:"Ciao Angela,è a casa a riposare,dovresti andare anche tu,sto io con Jane."  
Angela:"Oh grazie. Mi servirebbe un pò di riposo. Ciao cucciola,ci vediamo,cerca di riposare."  
Jane:"Ciao mamma."

Mia madre strinse il braccio di Costance prima di lasciare la stanza.

Un silenzio imbarazzante invadeva il mio spazio. Ero sola,nella stessa stanza,sdraiata su un letto d'ospedale,impotente,con la madre della mia ragazza.

Costance:"Allora,mai provato un libro?"  
Jane:"Non amo leggere,almeno che non si tratta di fogli impilati sulla mia scrivania,ma anche quello non mi fa impazzire a dir la verità."  
Costance:"Sei proprio diversa da Maura eh."  
Jane:"Oh si,lei è intelligente e ama perdersi in quelle cose. Io non molto."  
Costance:"Mi ha detto una cosa quando siamo arrivate a casa. Mi ha chiesto cosa pensavo di te."

Oh mio dio,ora si che ero davvero in imbarazzo.

Jane:"Interessante.."

Ero spaventata,tanto.

Costance:"Vuoi sapere cosa le ho risposto?"

Certo che lo volevo sapere. Feci un cenno debole con la testa.

Costance:"Penso tu sia una ragazza forte,coraggiosa,dolce e molto intelligente. Ti piace proteggere le persone e quando ti piace qualcosa ci metti tutta te stessa."

Sono così.

Costance:"Poi c'è una cosa che non ho detto a Maura. Tu hai tanto amore dentro di te ed è tutto per lei non è così?"

Oh merda! Rizzoli calma.

Jane:"Si,ho tanto amore e un pò è per lei,insomma è la mia migliore amica e-"  
Costance:"No Jane. Tu sei innamorata di Maura."

Cosa dovevo fare? Negare? E cosa sarebbe successo quando avremmo detto tutto a Costance? Lei avrebbe pensato che sono una bugiarda e non meritavo l'amore di sua figlia.  
Il mio cuore stava esplodendo.

E adesso?

* * *

**Questo capitolo non è esattamente ricco di emozioni,non ho avuto molto tempo per approfondire l'argomento come volevo. Però prometto che dal prossimo qualcosa cambierà sicuramente. Jane ha delle emozioni forti e le sta tenendo dentro il suo cuore,prima o poi verranno fuori.**

***verso della canzone** _Watch Over__ You _**degli **_Alterbridge_ _ft. Cristina Scabbia_


	22. Chapter 22

In quel momento,forse fu un segno,entrò Maura.

Maura:"Ehi che succede qui?"  
Costance:"Oh niente cara,sono venuta a vedere come stava Jane."  
Jane:"Si,insomma,è stata molto gentile."

Feci un sorriso finto. Quella donna aveva il potere di farmi aggrovigliare le budella,mi metteva a disagio. Aveva il coraggio di venirmi a chiedere se amavo sua figlia,quando lei non sa cosa vuol dire la parola amore,ha sempre trascurato Maura,le ha dato solo i soldi e basta,niente amore e se doveva fare la gelosa non era il caso  
perchè semplicemente il suo tempo era finito,ora stava a me rimanere accanto a Maura,dovevo darle io quell'amore che aveva sempre cercato.

Maura:"Jane hai bisogno di qualcosa?"  
Jane:"Mmm,no grazie."  
Costance:"Vabbè io vado,vi lascio sole,andrò a fare un pò di shopping in centro."  
Maura:"Va bene mamma,ci vediamo questa sera a cena ok?"  
Costance:"Certo. Ciao ragazze."  
Jane:"Arrivederci."  
Maura:"Ciao."

Costance lasciò la stanza e il mio cuore pian piano si calmò.

Maura:"Di cosa stavate parlando quando sono arrivata."  
Jane:"Di te,mi ha detto che si è accorta che ti amo."  
Maura:"Cosa?"  
Jane:"E' così trasparente il mio amore nei tuoi confronti?"  
Maura:"E il mio nei tuoi?"

Non avevo una reale risposta per le due domande.

* * *

Frost:"Ehi Rizzoli,come stai?"  
Jane:"Frost,che bello vederti. Meglio,non vedo l'ora di uscire. La tua riunione di famiglia com'è andata?"  
Frost:"E' stata dura Jane,sai che con mio padre è sempre difficile il rapporto,però c'era mia sorella a sollevarmi il morale."  
Jane:"Oh si Miranda,come sta?"  
Frost:"Bene,si è ripresa dalla separazione con David. Non c'è la dottoressa Isles con te?"  
Jane:"E' andata da un responsabile a lamentarsi del cibo che mi danno."

Feci un risata seguita da Frost. Quella donna è impossibile.

Frost:"Beh,almeno hai qualcuno che si prende cura di te."  
Jane:"Anche troppo."

Il cellulare di Barry iniziò a squillare.

Frost:"Scusami un secondo è il dipartimento."  
Jane:"Oh quanto mi mancano quelle chiamate."

Mentre Frost uscì un secondo per rispondere io me ne stavo li a chiedermi cosa potessi fare per ingannare il tempo,ero annoiata.

Frost:"Scusami Jane,devo scappare,sai lavoro,hanno bisogno di un cervellone del computer."  
Jane:"Tranquillo,fai vedere chi sei."

Mi fece un sorriso,quei sorridi che solo lui sa fare,veri nel profondo. E mentre stava per uscire di nuovo,lo chiamai.

Jane:"E Frost,grazie per la visita."  
Frost:"Prego detective,rimettiti,ci manchi."

Quel ci manchi mi aveva colpita al cuore,ma non troppo,o rischiavo di nuovo l'infarto.

* * *

Maura:"Ora non ti daranno più del cibo cattivo."  
Jane:"Che hai combinato,minacciato qualcuno di portarlo sul tuo tavolo di acciaio?"  
Maura:"E' ferro Jane,ferro."

I miei occhi fecero la solita rotazione,quando mi correggeva era insopportabile,ma così adorabile.

Jane:"Insomma,cosa avrò da mangiare?"  
Maura:"Vediamo,che ne dici di partire dalle mie labbra?"  
Jane:"Mi sembra un'ottima idea."

Lei si avvicinò e ci baciammo. Era l'idea migliore del mondo. Le tenevo la mano nella mia,non potevo muovere molto le braccia a causa dei tubi e dei fili che erano attaccati alla macchina dell'ospedale,ma desideravo tanto abbracciarla.

Jane:"E poi?"  
Maura:"E poi puré di patate con pollo."  
Jane:"Uno dei miei piatti preferiti,di bene in meglio!"  
Maura:"Preferisci quel piatto alle mie labbra?"  
Jane:"Oh no,tu sei il mio..mmm.. TUTTO preferito."  
Maura:"Non è corretto al 100% grammaticamente parlando per-"  
Jane:"Però apprezzi il concetto giusto?"

Lei annuì e si appoggio di nuovo per un altro bacio.

Quel piatto era davvero ottimo e dovevo riconoscere che Maura era stata brava a convincere la cucina dell'ospedale,forse aveva qualche amico li,ma non volevo indagare troppo. Strano per un detective no?

Maura:"Posso fare altro per te."  
Jane:"Ti dispiace portarmi qualche libro del Dr. Seuss? Sai per passare un pò il tempo."  
Maura:"Certo,tornerò fra poco."

Mi baciò la guancia,prese la sua giacca e uscì.

* * *

Maura:"Ricciolina,sono io,sveglia."

La voce di Maura mi svegliò da un sonno quasi profondo,la sua mano era sulla mia spalla.

Jane:"Oh sei tornata,quanto sei stata fuori?"  
Maura:"Un ora,ho girato tre librerie per trovare una collana di 4 libri."  
Jane:"Oh grazie,ma insomma non dovevi."  
Maura:"E invece si,è importante quando una persona inizia a leggere una serie che la porti avanti in modo corretto per quanto riguarda la cronologia."

E un'altra rotazione degli occhi.

Lei si spostò sul divano e aprì uno dei suoi libri e io inziai a leggere il primo.

Dottore:"Rizzoli,è arrivato il momento di fare degli accertamenti per capire quando potrà lasciare l'ospedale."  
Jane:"Oh fantastico."  
Dottore:"Oh signorina Isles,sempre qui eh?"  
Maura:"Certo,Jane ha bisogno di me."  
Dottore:"Ho saputo che ha fatto visita alla nostra cucina."  
Jane:"Girano le voci eh."  
Dottore:"Oh si,lo sa tutto l'ospedale."

Che avrà combinato?!

Arrivò l'infermiera a fare dei prelievi ogni 20 minuti,una serie di esami mi aspettavano.

Infermiera:"Vedo che le piace il Dr. Seuss."

Feci un cenno con la testa.

* * *

Dottore:"Il laboratorio si è subito occupato del nostro bel detective. Ho già i risultati."

Maura arrossì,forse di gelosia,per il complimento che mi aveva rivolto il dottore.

Jane:"Fantastico."  
Dottore:"Potrà lasciare la struttura domani alle ore 11:00."  
Jane:"Che bella notizia!"  
Dottore:"Ora,cerchi di non farsi venire un altro infarto."  
Jane:"Promesso."  
Dottore:"Passi una buona notte Jane. Anche lei dottoressa Isles."  
Maura:"Grazie."  
Jane:"Grazie dottore."

Firmò la cartellina ai piedi del mio letto e con un cenno del capo si congedò dalla stanza.

Jane:"Maura non è fantastico?"  
Maura:"Certo amore mio,potrai tornare a casa."  
Jane:"Potremmo dire a tua madre la verità no?"  
Maura:"Si."

Lei diede una stretta al mio braccio e poi mi abbracciò. I suoi capelli si posarono dolcemente sul mio collo,facendomi solletico,ma io ero solo concentrata,con gli occhi chiusi,sul suo profumo,sul profumo del suo shampoo e le baciai la testa.

Piccola,domani tornerò a casa con te e ti farò sentire protetta da ogni male,ti cullerò nella notte e ti terrò fra le mie braccia,baciandoti ogni centimetro del viso,così armonioso e perfetto.


	23. Chapter 23

Maura:"Sei pronta Jane?"  
Jane:"Un secondo,queste dannate scarpe!"

La cerniera dei miei stivali si era incastrata.

Jane:"Oh finalmente! Andiamo."

Andai dal lato passeggero della macchina,Maura non voleva farmi guidare.

Jane:"Uff,io volevo guidare!"  
Maura:"Non fare la bambina,finchè non starai meglio,per te niente volante."  
Jane:"Accidenti Maura! Non ti fidi di me?"  
Maura:"Jane hai avuto un infarto,non si sa mai,le statistiche dimostrano che nel' 80% dei casi queste cose possono ripresentarsi entr-"  
Jane:"Basta,ok,ho capito."

Per il resto del viaggio ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante.

* * *

Finalmente eravamo a casa. Ovviamente Maura aveva insistito perchè andassi a casa sua,doveva per forza essere la mia dottoressa personale,non che mi dispiacesse.

Jane:"Non era necessario venire da te,potevo stare nel mio appartamento."  
Maura:"Stai tranquilla e poi ho detto ad Angela di portare qui delle cose che erano nel tuo armadio e Joe,così possiamo stare tutti insieme."

Mi fece un sorriso e io ricambiai,era il pensiero di essere una famiglia.

Lasciammo il vialetto della casa di Maura per arrivare nel portico,lei con calma tirò fuori le chiavi e girò la serratura.

Entrando,dovevo aspettarmelo forse,mia mamma aveva organizzato un piccolo party di bentornata,con la famiglia al completo,i ragazzi del dipartimento e Costance.

Tutti:"BENTORNATA JANE!"  
Jane:"Grazie,ma davvero,non era necessario."

Mi voltai verso Maura.

Jane:"Tu lo sapevi?"  
Maura:"Si,però ho cercato di convincere tua madre a non far nulla giuro."  
Angela:"Per la mia piccola Janie questo ed altro."  
Frankie:"Allora,come sta il tuo cuore?"  
Jane:"Bene,almeno spero."  
Tommy:"Attenta Maura a non fare dei danni,adesso è debole."  
Jane:"Shhh stupido."

Gli diedi una pacca dietro la testa. Costance non sapeva nulla cristo!

Maura:"Tranquillo,mi prenderò cura di lei."

Era sempre tanto dolce.

Frost:"Allora Jane,pronta per tornare?"  
Korsak:"Si,ci manchi."

Stavo per rispondere,quando la voce di Maura arrivò come un fulmine.

Maura:"Veramente non l'ho fatta neanche guidare stasera dal ritorno dall'ospedale."  
Jane:"Si è vero. Però non vedo l'ora di tornare."  
Maura:"Hai fame? Tua madre ha preparato delle tartine ottime."  
Jane:"Si,ne mangerò una o due."  
Maura:"Siediti pure sul divano,te le porto io."  
Jane:"Grazie."

Maura si allontanò per andare a prendere da mangiare,io andai verso il divano con Frost e Korsak. Abbiamo iniziato a parlare del caso che era in corso al dipartimento.  
Mi mancava lavorare con i ragazzi,quella era la mia vita.

Maura:"Ecco qui e ti ho preso anche un bicchier d'acqua."  
Jane:"Oh,acqua."  
Maura:"Niente birra Jane,ne altre bibite zuccherate che potrebbero farti male."  
Jane:"Oh ok."  
Maura:"Almeno l'acqua è frizzante."  
Jane:"Molto trasgressiva dottoressa."

Iniziai a ridere seguita dagli altri,mentre Maura mi toccò un braccio e diede una piccola stretta mentre rideva insieme a noi.

* * *

Il pranzo passò veloce,fra il rumore delle parole nel salotto dell'enorme casa di Maura.

Jane:"Ehi piccola."

Abbracciai Maura da dietro,per ora eravamo sole.

Maura:"Ehi."  
Jane:"Lo sai che mi piaci?"  
Maura:"Credo proprio di si."

Le baciai il collo sentendo i brividi della sua pelle sulle mie labbra.

Lasciai andare la braccia intorno al suo corpo e lei si voltò.

Maura:"Hai visto mia madre?"  
Jane:"E' andata in bagno."

Lei mise le sue braccia intorno al mio collo e iniziò a baciarmi.

Maura:"Appena torna vorrei darle la notizia,per te va bene?"  
Jane:"Certo,ma cerchiamo di evitare un altro infarto in famiglia ok?"  
Maura:"Hai chiamato mia madre -famiglia-?"  
Jane:"Beh si,insomma,tu sei di famiglia e anche lei di conseguenza,giusto?"  
Maura:"Giusto."

Mi baciò un'altra volta.

Andai verso il salotto per togliere le ultime cose dal tavolo,arrivò Costance.

Costance:"Allora,piaciuta la sorpresa Jane?"  
Jane:"Mmm..di solito non amo queste cose,però fa sempre piacere avere la famiglia e gli amici riuniti,non crede?"  
Costance:"La penso proprio come te."

Detto da una donna che quasi non ha cresciuto sua figlia perchè era impegnata a girare il mondo,sembra un pò una cosa assurda.

Maura:"Madre,avrei il piacere di parlarti di una cosa."  
Costance:"Dimmi,sono qui."

Maura si avvicinò al salotto e si mise a sedere in una delle sedie dal tavolo,di fronte a sua madre,che si era già accomodata,io ero in cucina a sistemare,quando mi voltai Maura mi fece un cenno con la mano,come per dire che dovevo raggiungerla,così feci.  
Presi posto vicino a lei,in silenzio,rivolgendo un sorriso a Costance.

Maura:"Ho bisogno di farti sapere una cosa che mi ha cambiato la vita."

Il silenzio dell'attessa.

Maura:"Mi sono innamorata di una persona molto importante per me,mi sostiene ogni giorno nel mio lavoro e quando torno a casa,in qualche modo,è con me. Non mi sento più sola.  
Volevo che tu sapessi che ora sono felice,ho trovato il mio mondo,oltre quello dei libri."

La guardai,erano sentimenti sinceri e puri. Amo quando prende coraggio.

Maura:"Mamma,io amo Jane e lei ama me."

Costance aveva un'espressione confusa,ma non sembrava sorpresa. Avrei dovuto saperlo,dopo quello che mi aveva chiesto in ospedale.

Costance:"Sapevo che Jane amava te,ma non sapevo che tu amavi Jane."

Maura fu stupita da quell'affermazione.

Maura:"Invece è proprio così e la amo da morire,voglio stare con lei,perchè mi accetta per quello che sono,tu sai quanta fatica ho fatto da ragazza,nessuno voleva passare del tempo con la secchiona Maura Isles."  
Costance:"Tesoro,ti capisco e so cos'hai passato,anche se non sono stata esattamente una buona madre."  
Maura:"Tu sei stata una buona madre,solo che ora è arrivato il momento di lasciare spazio ad un'altro amore,un tipo d'amore che tu non puoi darmi."  
Jane:"Si possono unire giusto? Potremmo creare un cuore grande,dove Maura può sentirsi protetta e amata."

Costance fece un sorriso che mai avevo visto sul suo volto,di solito freddo come il ghiaccio.

Jane:"E signora Isles,vorrei rispondere ad una domanda che mi ha rivolto in ospedale,si,sono innamorata di sua figlia."  
Costance:"Grazie Jane."

Si alzò dal tavolo per avvicinarsi a noi due. Prese la mia mano sinistra e quella destra di Maura,per unirle.

Costance:"Non importa se siete due donne,perchè non siete donne qualsiasi,siete speciali e vi completate e sopratutto vi amate,come ho mai visto due come voi prima. Meritate l'una l'amore dell'altra."

Baciò le nostre teste e ci abbracciò.

Maura mi strinse la mano. Non avevo bisogno d'altro in quel momento,volevo solo incontrare quella mano e non lasciarla mai. 

* * *

**Prometto che nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà qualcosa di piccante,qualcosa fuori dal comune per Maura. Intanto spero abbiate apprezzato questo capitolo e la storia fino a questo punto. Grazie per i complimenti che mi mandate ogni giorno,ovviamente accetto anche suggerimenti o cose simili**.**Un grazie speciale agli amici che su Facebook seguono il _Team Rizzoli & Isles Italia_.**


	24. Chapter 24

Angela:"Ehi che succede qui?"  
Costance:"Oh Angela,le ragazze mi hanno dato una bella notizia."  
Angela:"Cos'è successo?"  
Jane:"Ma,le abbiamo detto che stiamo insieme."  
Angela:"Oh finalmente,così ora posso parlare con qualcuno di nostri futuri nipotini."

Ma che diavolo sta dicendo?"

Jane:"Mamma no,ti prego."  
Angela:"Che c'è?! Non penserai di non far nipoti. Anche se arriveranno in modo diverso dal solito,ci tengo."  
Maura:"Oh Angela,vieni qui."

Ci fu un abbraccio di gruppo,prima di salutare le nostre mamme che avrebbero passato la notte nella casa degli ospiti. Io e Maura volevamo solo stare un pò da sole.

Jane:"Allora,sei più sollevata ora?"  
Maura:"Si,però anche tu eri preoccupata."  
Jane:"Per te piccola."

Le baciai la testa. Ero seduta sul divano con le gambe sul tavolino,come sempre e lei era sdraiata sul mio fianco,con la testa appoggiata alla mia spalla.  
La coccolai per un pò,finchè non si rivolse a me chiedendomi di andare a dormire,era stata una giornata stressante,ma alla fine si era rivelata fantastica.

Una volta arrivate in camera,andai a lavarmi i denti e a mettermi il pigiama in bagno,mentre Maura iniziava a sistemare il letto.

Dall'altra parte della porta arrivò la sua voce.

Maura:"Ehi Jane,cosa vuoi fare domani?"  
Jane:"Non lo so,hai in mente qualcosa?"  
Maura:"No,niente di preciso."

Arrivai in camera e andai subito sotto le coperte,mentre Maura si dirigeva verso il bagno.

Jane:"Ora che ci penso ti devo un giro di shopping."  
Maura:"Hai ragione."

Tornò nella camera,con una camicia da notte di pizzo rosa e nera,le sue gambe perfette erano in bella vista.

Jane:"Ti porto solo se mi prometti che comprerai un altra camicia da notte così. Stai...wow.."  
Maura:"Hahaha,vuoi dire che sto bene?"  
Jane:"No meglio."

Lei si avvicinò e la tirai giù nel letto,mentre lei fece una risata.

Maura:"Dai Jane,smettila."

Iniziai a farle un pò di solletico,subito sostituito dai baci. Iniziai dalla fronte,poi le guance,la mascella,il naso,il collo.. mentre la mano viaggiava lungo il suo tronco perfetto.  
E poi nella sua coscia destra. Con delicatezza sollevai solo un pò la camicia da notte,per accarezzare un pezzo del suo alle sue labbra,la mia lingua viaggiava morbida con la sua.

Maura:"Andiamo a dormire,hai bisogno di riposare in un letto vero,comodo."  
Jane:"Ho bisogno di riposare vicino a te."

* * *

Il profumo del caffè era entrato in camera,come un poliziotto che fa irruzione per catturare un qualche istante per svegliarmi quanto bastava per raggiungere la cucina,dove sapevo che avrei trovato Maura.

Maura:"Buongiorno amore."  
Jane:"Buongiorno piccola,hai preparato la colazione?"  
Maura:"Si,un bel caffè macinato con amore e un cornetto con la marmellata calda,come piace a te."  
Jane:"L'hai fatto tu?"  
Maura:"Si,mi sono svegliata presto,così ho pensato di prepararti una bella e salutare colazione. Sai,sei appena uscita dall'ospedale,un intervento delicato e devi fare attenzione a quello che mangi."  
Jane:"Certo."

Era troppo presto per ascoltare i suoi discorsi da Google parlante. Iniziai a gustarmi la colazione,mentre lei dava da mangiare a Bass e a Joe.

Maura:"Visto che noi saremo fuori per tutto il giorno ho pensato di chiamare Tommy,così può stare qui a guardare la partita dei Red Sox e badare agli animali. Joe avrà bisogno di fare una bella passeggiata."  
Jane:"Oh merda! Oggi giocano i Sox."

Lei mi guardò con la faccia triste.

Maura:"Se preferisci stare a casa a vedere un pò di sport invece che andare con la tua bellissima ragazza a far shopping,non c'è problema."

Sapevo benissimo che c'era un problema. Mi alzai velocemente per andare ad abbracciare Maura.

Jane:"No tesoro,chiederò a Tommy di registrarla per me,tu sei più importante e ti ho fatto una promessa."  
Maura:"Grazie."

La baciai.

Angela:"Buongiorno ragazze."  
Costance:"Bonjour."  
Jane:"Buongiorno,avete dormito bene?"  
Angela/Costance:"Si."  
Maura:"Bonjour."  
Costance:"Voi avete passato una buona nottata?"  
Maura:"Si. Un dolce riposo."  
Angela:"Tu Jane?"  
Jane:"Si grazie,sicuramente molto meglio che in ospedale."  
Maura:"Ho preparato la colazione,servitevi pure. Noi andiamo a cambiarci,giornata di shopping!"

Mi prese per mano e mi portò al piano di sopra. Una bella doccia e poi a vestirci.

* * *

Jane:"Noi andiamo,se c'è bisogno di qualcosa chiamate pure. Tommy arriverà dopo pranzo."  
Angela:"Va bene,divertitevi ragazze."  
Costance:"Fate attenzione."  
Maura:"Certo. Ciao."

Maura era alla guida,ovviamente.

Jane:"Mi sarà concesso un pò d'aiuto alla mia principessa per portare qualche borsa speciale dello shopping?"  
Maura:"Quelle più leggere,niente sforzi,potrebbe esser dannoso per il cuore."  
Jane:"Oh Maura,andiamo!"  
Maura:"Non discutere Jane,per quanto io ami vedere le tue braccia muscolose in tensione perchè stai trasportando un gran peso,penso alla tua salute."

Aveva fatto un'osservazione sulle mie braccia,a quanto pare le ore passate in palestra e a catturare i cattivi erano servite per tonificare il mio corpo.

Jane:"Così ti piacciono i miei muscoli eh?"

Feci una risatina.

Maura:"Certo,sono sexy,sopratutto i tuoi addominali."

Non avevo il coraggio di risponderle,però mi aveva fatto arrossire.

* * *

Dopo qualche minuto eravamo arrivate nel parcheggio del centro commerciale,avevamo preso l'ascensore per salire al piano dei negozi.

Jane:"Da dove vuole iniziare principessa?"  
Maura:"Vorrei andare nella boutique di Gucci."

Mi prese per mano e girammo un pò di negozi,non aveva ancora comprato nulla,strano. Però poi si fermò davanti ad una vetrina,dove c'era un manichino che sembrava vero. Indossava un abito nero,con contorni rossi e nella gonna erano ricamate delle rose,sempre rosse.

Jane:"Che dici,entriamo a provare quello splendore?"

Annuì con gli occhi lucidi,come quando un bambino vede una caramella.

Maura:"Buongiorno,vorrei provare quel vestito che è sul manichino in vetrina."  
Commessa:"Certo. Torno subito,potete accomodarvi nel camerino intanto."

Solitamente questi negozi avevano camerini che somigliavano più ad una sala d'aspetto. Sul pavimento c'era un tappeto peloso,morbidissimo,color panna. Sopra al tappeto c'era un divano dello stesso colore e davanti una tenda,cioè il camerino prova.

Commessa:"Questo è un modello creato da Vivienne Westwood nel '76,ripreso da lei stessa nel 2011."  
Jane:"E' stata la creatrice della moda punk."  
Maura:"Ti intendi di moda Jane?"  
Jane:"Ehi,adoro la musica punk e mi sono informata sullo stile."  
Maura:"Ottimo!"  
Jane:"Si può dire che è la mia stilista preferita insieme a Coco Chanel,insomma,lei ha inventato il Tailleur,era un genio. Una vera rivoluzione per le donne un pò maschiaccio."  
Maura:"Beh,tu lo porti tutti i giorni,quindi penso proprio che sia importante per te e poi è solo più pratico per certe donne,non è necessariamente qualcosa da donna maschiaccio. E' un look comodo ed elegante."  
Jane:"Ci puoi scommettere."

La commessa rimase ad ascoltare la conversazione prima di posare delicatamente l'abito tra le mani di Maura che subito è sparita dietro la tenda del camerino.  
Ero già li ad immaginare come potesse indossare perfettamente l'abito quando l'aveva visto in vetrina,ma non ero pronta allo spettacolo che mi ritrovai davanti quando uscì dal camerino.

Maura:"Allora che ne dici?"

Dio,non bastano le parole. Ero come di pietra,ferma,nervi fermi.

Jane:"I..io..veramente,non so che dire."

Oh Maura,quell'abito è stato disegnato per te,per il tuo corpo da dea. Sei perfetta. Devi dirle questo Rizzoli,forza.

Commessa:"Le sta molto bene,se mi posso permettere."  
Maura:"Certo,grazie."

Io ero ancora ferma. La bocca aperta,fino al pavimento,o quasi.

Jane:"Maura,quest'abito è stato disegnato su di te,insomma,sei perfetta,sei un angelo."  
Maura:"Awww Jane."

Si chinò per baciarmi,prima di sparire nel camerino di nuovo.

Maura:"Direi che lo prendo."  
Dopo circa un minuto tirò fuori una mano dalla tenda per dare l'abito alla commessa.

Commessa:"Vado a sistemarlo nella sua scatola."

Con un cenno si congedò dalla sala.

Maura:"Ora dobbiamo solamenente trovare un paio di scarpe da abbinare."  
Jane:"E della biancheria intima."

Feci una risata e potevo sentire Maura fare la stessa cosa.

Maura:"Direi di si,un bel completino."  
Jane:"Maura,vado un secondo in bagno intanto che tu ti rivesti."  
Maura:"Ok,ci vediamo alla cassa."

In realtà non avevo bisogno del bagno.

Jane:"Vorrei pagare il vestito."  
Commessa:"Perfetto. Sono $ 2.000."

Cazzo,era tantissimo! Però Maura meritava questo e altro.

Maura:"Eccomi,allora quanto le devo?"  
Commessa:"Ha già fatto la signorina."  
Maura:"Oh Jane,non dovevi,davvero."  
Jane:"Invece si."

Maura mi abbracciò con un sorriso grande e mi baciò lentamente.

Maura/Jane:"Arrivederci."  
Commessa:"Grazie e arrivederci."

Adoravo vedere il suo sorriso quando faceva shopping,era in pace.

Jane:"Ora le scarpe."  
Maura:"Giusto. Poi andiamo a mangiare qualcosa."  
Jane:"Mi sembra un piano perfetto."

Per il negozio di scarpe bastava prendere le scale mobili e scendere. C'erano almeno 4 negozi di calzature in quel centro commerciale,ma quello era il preferito di Maura.

Commessa:"Buongiorno,se posso esservi d'aiuto,sono qui."  
Maura:"Grazie,daremo un'occhiata."

Seguivo Maura in ogni passo.

Carmen:"Dottoressa Isles,che piacere rivederla qui."

Mi voltai appena sentito il nome di Maura,provenire da una voce femminile,una voce con tratti di una donna matura. Era una donna alta,magra con i capelli corti,arancione forte. Portava un abito verde lucido con scarpe a punta,non troppo alte. Un trucco pesante su labbra e occhi.

Maura:"Carmen,buongiorno. E' sempre bello tornare qui."

Si avvicinò alla donna dandole un bacio sulla guancia per salutarla.

Carmen:"Allora,ha bisogno di un paio di scarpe per qualche occasione speciale."  
Maura:"Ho appena comprato un vestito e devo abbinarci un bel paio di scarpe con tacco alto."  
Carmen:"Posso vedere?"  
Maura:"Certo."

Le fece vedere il vestito. Osservò ogni minimo dettaglio.

Carmen:"Westwood giusto?"  
Maura:"Esatto."  
Carmen:"Penso di avere le scarpe giuste. Aspettate qualche istante."

Camminò verso una porta,prima di scomparire.

Jane:"Ti conoscono ormai eh?"  
Maura:"Carmen lavora qui da una vita,visto che vengo spesso perchè è il mio negozio di calzature preferito qui,lei mi conosce bene."

Ero circondata da tanti tacchi,io non sopporto i tacchi,fanno male.

Carmen:"Eccomi. Ecco qui. Che ne dite?"

Le scarpe avevano un tacco molto alto,erano nere aperte sulla punta,con la base rossa. Maura le stava provando,si alzò dal divanetto e andò verso lo specchio.

Maura:"Sembrano perfette. Che ne dici Jane?"  
Jane:"Sembrano dolorose."

Probabilemente avevo una faccia talmente schifata,al pensiero del dolore,che Maura scoppiò a ridere.

Maura:"Lo so,tu non ami i tacchi."  
Jane:"Non su di me almeno,su di te si e penso siano le scarpe perfette per questo vestito."  
Maura:"Carmen,le prendo."

Una volta prese le scarpe e salutato la commessa più anziata,era il momento di mangiare. Andammo verso la zona ristorante. Precisamente ci ritrovammo in un posto dove si poteva mangiare molta carne.  
Io avevo preso una mini bistecca con purè e Maura un filetto con insalata.

* * *

Jane:"Ora che la pancia è piena direi che possiamo andare al negozio di lingerie."  
Maura:"Va bene."  
Jane:"Yay,aspetto questo momento da tutto il giorno."

Si mise a ridere.

Arrivate al negozio fece un giro per prendere un pò di completini per poi provarli in camerino.

Maura:"Perchè non prendi qualcosa anche tu?"  
Jane:"Mmm..potrei pensarci."  
Maura:"Io intanto vado a provare questi e se ho bisogno ti chiamo ok?"  
Jane:"Va bene."

Girai per il negozio,avevo trovato due completi,uno di pizzo grigio con reggiseno e culotte e l'altro di raso nero e bianco. Mi piacevano molto e avrebbero fatto impazzire Maura.  
Il mio cellulare vibrò in un attimo.

Maura:"Puoi venire dai camerini."  
Jane:"Arrivo."

Arrivata ai camerini c'era Maura con un completino giallo canarino con pizzo nero e sopra una canottiera trasparente nera.

Maura:"Non sono convinta del colore. Tu che dici?"  
Jane:"Maura cazzo. Sei fantastica con quel colore."  
Maura:"Jane,modera i termini."  
Jane:"Scusa,ma è difficile trattenersi,sei dannatamente sexy."  
Maura:"Quindi lo prendo?"  
Jane:"Decisamente si!"

Lei mi sorrise con lo sguardo rivolto verso le mie mani.

Maura:"Ehi,hai trovato qualcosa vedo?!"  
Jane:"Mmm.. si. Penso che potrebbe piacerti,insomma anch'io vorrei sfoderare il mio lato provocante qualche volta."  
Maura:"Oh piccola,per me sei sempre provocante."

Si avvicinò per mettere le mani intorno al mio collo e baciarmi.

Jane:"Grazie."

La portai vicino a me per abbracciarla,prima di farla tornare in camerino a provarsi altri completi.

Io andai a fare ancora un giretto per il negozio. Trovando cose davvero interessanti.

Maura:"Ehi Jane,sei pronta per pagare?"  
Jane:"Si,pago io."  
Maura:"No,hai già pagato il vestito e il pranzo,pagherò io."  
Jane:"Va bene,però io porto la borsa."  
Maura:"Ok."

Andammo verso le casse quando vidi fuori dal negozio un vecchio collega della narcotici. Lasciai i completi a Maura in coda alla cassa per andare a salutare Robert.

Una volta che Maura aveva pagato andai ad aiutarla con le borse.

Jane:"Desideri andare in qualche altro posto?"  
Maura:"Si,un ultimo negozio,poi andiamo,avrai bisogno di riposare."  
Jane:"Non c'è problema."

Mi portò nel negozio di Chanel. Ovviamente sapevo dove voleva arrivare.

Maura:"Voglio regalarti un nuovo Tailleur."  
Jane:"Non devi Maura,insomm-"  
Maura:"Insisto,ti prego,ci tengo."  
Jane:"Va bene."

Girai per il negozio in cerca del Tailleur perfetto,mentre lei stava vagando nella sezione vestiti.

Jane:"Provo questi due."  
Maura:"Sembrano belli,tu intanto vai,io ti raggiungo fra un attimo."

Andai nei camerini a provare i due modelli che avevo scelto. Il primo era nero,molto elegante,con il cavallo dei pantaloni alto e la giacca aveva un taglio moderno,molto giovanile.  
Mi stava bene,l'ideale per la mia linea slanciata. Il secondo era grigio chiaro,un pochino più stretto sulle caviglie e la giacca attillata,con le tasche ampie.

Maura:"Hai scelto?"  
Jane:"Mmm si,quello nero."  
Maura:"Perfetto."

Una volta uscita dal camerino andammo a pagare,cioè Maura.

Uscite dal negozio la tirai verso di me.

Jane:"Grazie amore mio."

La baciai tenendola stretta.

Maura:"Prego. Andiamo a casa,così possiamo sistemare i nostri acquisti e rilassarci un pò."  
Jane:"Va bene."

Una volta recuperata la macchina dal parcheggio,carica di pacchetti,tornammo a casa. Dove ci aspettavano le nostre madri che avevano parlato tutto il giorno e Tommy. Andai con mio fratello a portare fuori Joe,mentre Maura e le mamme sistemavano i nuovi acquisti nell'armadio.  
Ovviamente mia madre fece dei commenti sulle cose che avevo comprato io,sopratutto sull'intimo.

* * *

La sera tardi eravamo a casa solo io Maura,dopo cena. Mi sentivo debole,sdraiata sul divano a guardare la partita dei Sox che Tommy mi aveva gentilmente registrato.

Maura:"Jane stai bene?"  
Jane:"Si,sono solo un pò stanca."  
Maura:"Capisco. Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo per rilassarti."  
Jane:"Grazie. Basta che non mi fai quella specie di thè con la pupu di panda."

Ci fu una risata per tutta la stanza.

Passò qualche minuto quando ad un certo punto vidi la sua figura avvicinarsi per mettersi proprio davanti ai miei occhi.

Oh mio dio. Maura era vestita da infermiera sexy.

Jane:"No aspetta,quando hai comprato quel completo?"  
Maura:"Eri distratta per il negozio."  
Jane:"Questo si che è davvero qualcosa di caldo!"

Si avvicinò al mio orecchio,nel frattempo io mi ero messa a sedere.

Maura:"Vedi Jane,tu sei malata e hai bisogno di un'infermiera che si prende cura di te."

Poso il suo corpo a cavallo del mio.

Jane:"Se ora dovessi misurare la mia temperatura cara infermiera,scoppierebbe il termometro."

La baciai intensamente. La stanchezza era scomparsa.

Maura:"Ho appena iniziato."

Iniziò a spogliarmi con voglia,facendo finta di visitarmi.

Maura:"So io cosa bisogna fare in questi casi."

Ormai ero quasi completamente nuda. Iniziò a baciarmi il seno e a leccare i miei capezzoli.

Jane:"Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro.. Mmmm.."

Infilò una mano nelle mutande,l'unico indumento che ancora avevo indosso,non lasciando la presa con la bocca.

Jane:"Maura,sei fantastica.. oh si!"

Andava piano,girava le sue dita perfette sul mio clitoride,dandomi piacere,un piacere intenso e intanto viaggiava sulla mia parte superiore con la bocca,senza lasciare un centimetro libero.

Maura:"Ti piace la mia cura?"  
Jane:"Da morire."

Si abbassò piano per baciarmi gli addominali,gli stessi che fino a poche ora fa aveva adorato in macchina.

Poi si alzò.

Jane:"Oh no,dove vai,non hai finito qui."

Iniziò lentamente a spogliarsi,togliendo ogni piccolo strato dell'intimo sexy da infermiera. Stavo veramente andando a fuoco,ero eccitata. Quando fu completamente nuda si sedette sulle mie gambe.  
L'abbracciai da dietro tenendole il seno,lei portò una mano proprio del mio intimo,di nuovo,mentre io le massaggiavo i capezzoli e la baciavo nella schiena e sul collo.

Jane:"Oh si,continua ti prego."

Lei gemeva piano sotto i miei baci e io sotto le sue dita che stavano aumentando il ritmo fin quando gridai il suo nome.

Volevo solo ricambiare il piacere,prendendola da dietro e sollevandola,la portai in cucina.

Jane:"Il paziente deve ringraziare la sua infermiera."

Iniziai a baciarle il collo,scendendo piano fino al seno,per mordere i suoi capezzoli rosa perfetti. Poi andai giù,fino all'ombelico,tracciando dei piccoli cerchi con la lingua e le baciai i fianchi,fino ad arrivare alla sua vagina.  
La mia lingua era inarrestabile. Lei teneva una mano fra i miei riccioli ormai scompigliati e l'altra appoggiata al bancone di granito freddo.

Maura:"Oh mio dio Jane,sei così brava.. Mmmm.. si così,quello è il punto giusto. ODDIO!"

Nulla mi avrebbe mai fermata,volevo solo sentire la sua voce mentre gridava il mio nome. Feci una pausa per respirare,ma solo con la bocca,le mie dita lunghe entrarono dentro di lei.

Le accarezzavo i capelli con la mano libera e poi il viso,volevo rassicurarla che se anche era amore folle,io lo stavo facendo con sentimento. Lei mi baciò il palmo della mano,come una comprensione.

Maura:"OH JANE SI!"

Era venuta gridando il mio nome,mi abbassai per assaggiare un pò di lei,della sua anima. Per tornare su piano baciando ogni parte di lei.

Lasciò cadere la sua testa sulla mia spalla. In un dolce abbraccio la tirai giù dal bancone,tenendola fra le mie braccia.

Con il poco fiato che era rimasto riuscì a dire qualcosa.

Maura:"Ti amo così tanto."  
Jane:"Ti amo anch'io piccola. Andiamo a dormire."

La portai in camera,per rimanere abbracciate tutta la notte,sognando l'una del respiro dell'altra.

* * *

**Una storia dolce all'inizio,ma piccante alla fine. Non male direi. Spero vi sia piaciuta,era un pò che non scrivevo un capitolo così,colpa dell'adolescenza e i suoi ormoni. Ho tante idee per la testa che spero di sviluppare in modo corretto nei prossimi capitoli. E state tranquilli che gli acquisti che Jane & Maura hanno fatto durante questa giornata di shopping torneranno sicuramente per qualche occasione speciale.**

**Grazie come sempre per il sostegno. Sono qui per qualsiasi cosa,commenti positivi o negativi,suggerimenti e roba simile. Un bacio dalla vostra _Rachele_ e non dimenticate di cliccare in alto e aggiungere _"Gli Occhi Di Jane"_ nella lista delle vostre fanfiction preferite ;)**


End file.
